Gefangen
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Vollständig! Als Snape Nachricht erhält, Harry Potter beabsichtige einen Nachtspaziergang in den Verbotenen Wald zu unternehmen, sieht er seine Chance gekommen, Harry von der Schule verweisen zu lassen und rennt blindlings in eine tödliche Falle.!Folter!
1. Von Schlangen und Speichelleckern

Hier ist es nun, das erste Kapitel von ‚Trapped' auf Deutsch. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Falls Ihr mehr davon wollt, bitte unbedingt reviewen, das ist der beste Treibstoff für die Übersetzungsarbeit! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört leider nichts hiervon mir, und Geld mache ich auch nicht damit (obwohl ich's dringend brauchen könnte ...), alles gehört J.K.Rowling und ich spiele nur ein bisschen mit ihrer fantastischen Welt. Ich hoffe, es stört sie nicht (ich mache bestimmt auch nichts kaputt, jedenfalls nicht dauerhaft).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 1: Von Schlangen und Speichelleckern  
  
Gefangen. Verdammt. Und so oberidiotisch.  
  
Wie ein dummer Erstklässler war er geradewegs in ihre Falle gelaufen. Er, Severus Snape, die Inkarnation von Scharfsinn und Gerissenheit. Er könnte sich Ohrfeigen für seine Dummheit. Jetzt würden weder Gerissenheit noch Scharfsinn ihn mehr retten, und auch sonst nichts auf der Welt. Er war definitiv verloren. Gefangen wie ein Hase in der Schlinge, und die Wölfe zogen langsam und mit gefletschten, speicheltriefenden Zähnen ihre Kreise enger und enger um ihr hilfloses Opfer.  
  
Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich so ... gryffindorisch verhalten hat. Dem Jungen sein einziges Mittel zur Flucht, seine Lebensversicherung, zu geben – welch abgrundtiefe Idiotie! Und was war bloß in ihn gefahren, dem Jungen überhaupt zu folgen? Natürlich war es unmöglich einen Unterschied zu sehen, wenn jemand Vielsaft-Trank genommen hatte, sogar für einen Meister der Zaubertränke, aber dass er sich durch so einen unglaublich lächerlichen Trick aus dem Schloss und in den Verbotenen Wald hatte locken lassen, war schwer für ihn zu schlucken. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt eines gelernt: Traue nie einer anonymen Denunziation. Wie konnte er, ausgerechnet er, nur so blauäugig darauf hereinfallen? Er hätte es wissen müssen, allerspätestens als er merkte, dass Potter seinen allgegenwärtigen Schatten, den Weasley-Jungen, nicht dabei hatte. Jetzt war es zu spät. Er würde sterben, ohne seine neue Erkenntnis anwenden zu können. Und es war alles seine eigene Schuld. Seine blinde Begierde Potter endlich der Schule verweisen zu können, hatte sein Urteilsvermögen vernebelt und ihn angreifbar gemacht. Es schien, als ob immer, wenn es um Potter ging, jeder logische Gedanke bei ihm aussetzte. Potter war sein blinder Fleck, seine Achillesferse, und sie hatten es ausgenutzt. Das hatte er nun davon.  
  
Aber warum gerade jetzt? Er war sich keiner Tat bewusst, die Misstrauen ihm gegenüber hätte erwecken können. Jetzt natürlich hatte er ihnen den eindeutigen Beweis für seinen Verrat selbst geliefert. Er hatte dem Jungen die Phönixfeder, das Erkennungszeichen von Dumbledores Widerstandsgruppe, gegeben, als er die Anwesenheit von Todessern durch sein Dunkles Mal gespürt hatte. Aber statt die Portschlüsselfunktion zu nutzen und in die Sicherheit von Grimmauld Platz 12 zu fliehen, hatte Potter, oder eher derjenige, den er für Potter gehalten hatte, ihm völlig überraschend ein Expelliarmus entgegengeschleudert, während er angestrengt in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte, um eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, was im Schatten der riesigen Bäume vor sich ging. Und wer hatte dem Bengel diesen praktischen Entwaffnungszauber gezeigt? Dieser selbe Severus Snape, der jetzt mitten in der Nacht in einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald stand, umringt von rachelüsternen Feinden und entwaffnet durch einen seiner Schüler. Welch Ironie des Schicksals.  
  
Der Feind hatte seine Phönixfeder und wusste, wie sie funktioniert. Idiotischerweise hatte er dem falschen Potter den Zauberspruch zum Aktivieren der Portschlüsselfunktion erklärt. Am schlimmsten von allem war jedoch, dass dies nicht nur einfach seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten würde, sondern auch einen schwerwiegenden Rückschlag für den gesamten Widerstand. Glücklicherweise funktionierte die Portschlüsselfunktion nur für eine einzelne Person – eine von Dumbledores genialeren Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, um eine Invasion des Hauptquartiers zu verhindern, falls eine Feder in falsche Hände geriet. Wie jetzt. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie nun vom Geheimzeichen des Ordens wussten, könnte verheerende Folgen haben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn der Dunkle Lord die anderen Funktionen herausfände. Er würde sich jedenfalls lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als sie ihm zu verraten. Aber Voldemort war nicht dumm. Und jetzt, wo er von der Feder wusste, konnte er jederzeit ein weiteres Mitglied des Ordens gefangen nehmen und die Informationen aus ihm oder ihr herausquetschen. Alles seine Schuld. Und Dumbledore wusste nichts von der Gefahr.  
  
Jetzt kamen sie näher, ihre erhobenen Zauberstäben auf sein Herz gerichtet. Gut zwanzig von ihnen. Zog man den Anti-Desapparier-Schutz in Betracht und die Tatsache, dass der Zauberstab des falschen Potter wie ein Damoklesschwert über seinem Kopf schwebte und dabei fast seine rechte Schläfe berührte, bereit jederzeit zuzuschlagen, so hatte er nicht die geringste Chance aus dieser Situation lebend wieder herauszukommen. Wenn er nur die verhüllten Gestalten dazu bringen könnte, ihn hier und jetzt zu töten. Zwanzig grüne Lichtblitze garantierten einen schnellen und relativ schmerzlosen Tod. Aber er war sich sicher, dass ihr Lord ihnen befohlen hatte ihn nicht zu töten. Sein Tod würde lang und schrecklich sein, schrecklich genug um sicherzustellen, dass keiner der anderen Todesser jemals auch nur an Verrat dachte. Nicht dass Leute wie die Lestranges, Mcnair oder Lucius Malfoy dies je tun würden. Aber man konnte nie ganz sicher sein, besonders nicht bei den Neumitgliedern. Neben denen von Durmstrang waren auch einige seiner ehemaligen Slytherins dabei, von denen er so manchen nicht für vollkommen hoffnungslos hielt. Und zögerten nicht zwei oder drei der Todesser sich ihm zu nähern? Ihre Zauberstäbe schienen leicht zu zittern. Aber was konnten sie schon tun? Auch wenn sie wollten, konnten sie ihm nicht helfen. Und nachdem der Dunkle Lord mit ihm fertig war, würden sie zweifelsohne ausreichend eingeschüchtert sein, um auch in Zukunft nie etwas gegen ihren Herrn unternehmen zu wollen.  
  
Erneut erklang ein ‚Plop', diesmal in der Mitte des Kreises. In einem Wirbel von schwarzen und blutroten Roben erschien der Dunkle Lord, begleitet von seiner grauenerregenden Riesenschlange und dem abscheulichen Wurmschwanz.  
  
„Auf die Knie, Verräter", zischte Draco Malfoy in sein Ohr. Severus bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte herausfordernd auf den Vertrauensschüler in der Gestalt von Harry Potter herab. Nie hatte er dieses unordentliche, schwarze Haar, diese smaragdgrünen Augen und die blitzförmige Narbe mehr verabscheut als in ausgerechnet diesem Augenblick, in dem das verhasste Gesicht nicht wirklich zu der Person gehörte, die vor ihm stand. Eine weitere Ironie des Schicksals. Aber das Platinblond begann schon durch das schwarze Haar durchzuscheinen, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass der Vielsaft-Trank nicht mit der nötigen Expertise zubereitet worden war.  
  
Er musste nicht lange auf eine Reaktion auf seinen Ungehorsam warten.  
  
„Crucio!", rief Draco, dessen Zauberstab noch immer auf die Schläfe seines Lehrers zeigte.  
  
Nicht schlecht für einen Sechsklässler, dachte Severus, als der Schmerz sich in seinen Schädel bohrte wie ein flammender Speer und sich dann in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Ein Strom von glühender Lava schien jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers in Brand zu stecken. Er biss sich krampfhaft auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor Schmerz laut aufzuschreien, und ging in die Knie. Glücklicherweise war Draco noch nicht mächtig genug, den Unverzeihlichen Fluch länger als ein paar Sekunden aufrecht zu erhalten. Dennoch hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Severus war auf seinen Knien. Der Dunkle Lord schien äußerst zufrieden mit der Darbietung des jungen Zauberers.  
  
„Gut gemacht, mein Sohn", lobte er Draco. „Ein wahrer Slytherin. Dein Vater kann stolz auf dich sein. Du wirst große Taten vollbringen, wenn du erst einmal mein Dunkles Mal empfangen hast, und du wirst von deinen Todesser- Kameraden als der verehrt werden, der den ... Verräter gestellt hat."Die letzten Worte spie er aus wie Gift, während er mit klauenartigem Finger auf Severus zeigte, der noch immer keuchend und mit zuckenden Gliedern auf dem feuchten Waldboden kniete.  
  
Während er das Blut ausspuckte, das aus dem tiefen Riss in seiner Lippe in seinen Mund strömte und sich dort angesammelt hatte, sah Severus auf. Nein, er würde nicht zu seinem Meister gekrochen kommen und um Gnade winseln. Er würde nicht so tief sinken, was auch immer sie ihm antaten. Er starrte trotzig in die reptilartigen Augen, die im flackernden Fackelschein rot glühten. Voldemort war der erste, der den Blickkontakt brach.  
  
„Ssseverusss, Ssseverusss ..."Er schüttelte langsam, fast bedauernd, seinen Kopf. „Warum hast du mich verraten, mein Sohn? Du hast mich verraten, oder etwa nicht?"Die zunächst geradezu sanfte Stimme hatte sich in ein bedrohliches Zischen verwandelt.  
  
„Ihr habt selbst die Beweise. Welchen Sinn hätte es, das Offensichtliche zu leugnen?"Severus erhob sich. Vielleicht würde der Dunkle Lord ihn schnell töten, wenn er es schaffte ihn bis zur Weißglut zu reizen? Doch kein solches Glück. Er hätte es wissen müssen.  
  
„Zurück auf die Knie, Ungeziefer!", zischte Voldemort. Er gab Pettigrew, der schon gierig auf die Gelegenheit wartete, wieder einmal die Macht seiner magischen Hand zur Schau stellen zu können, ein Zeichen. Der fast kahlköpfige Zauberer murmelte einen Fluch. Blitzschnell hintereinander schossen zwei blutrote Lichtstrahlen aus der Spitze eines seiner silbernen Finger hervor und trafen mit zerstörerischer Kraft die Kniescheiben seines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden. Diesmal konnte Severus den Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken, als die Knochen in tausend Stücke zersplitterten. Seine Beine sackten unter ihm weg, und er ging zu Boden. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er seine verstümmelten Knie und stöhnte leise.  
  
„Schon besser, Ssseverusss, oder etwa nicht?", höhnte Voldemort. „Und jetzt, wo du die für einen verräterischen Wurm angemessene Haltung eingenommen hast, lechzt du wohl danach endlich zu erfahren, was mich dazu gebracht hat dich zu verdächtigen, was?"Er hob seinen Blick von dem am Boden liegenden Zauberer und ließ ihn langsam von einem Todesser zum anderen schweifen. „Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, haben wir einige vielversprechende neue Mitglieder", fuhr er fort. „Und zu meinem großen Erstaunen hat mich eines davon über äußerst verdächtige Umstände in Verbindung mit den eher unvorteilhaften Geschehnissen im Zaubereiministerium in Kenntnis gesetzt. Sie ist übrigens eine ehemalige Kollegin von dir."Mit einer ausgreifenden Bewegung zeigte der Dunkle Lord auf eine verhüllte Gestalt, die in den Schatten außerhalb des Kreises von Todessern wartete. Eine erstaunlich kleine Gestalt, stellte Severus mit wachsender Besorgnis fest.  
  
„Darf ich unser neuestes und höchst willkommenes Mitglied vorstellen, Professor Dolores Umbridge!", rief Voldemort triumphierend aus. Mit zurückgeworfener Kapuze und einem boshaften Lächeln auf dem krötenartigen Gesicht betrat sie den Kreis.  
  
„Welch erfreuliches Wiedersehen, verehrter Kollege, hem, hem", fing Umbridge an, während sie herabsah und sich an Severus Schmerzen weidete. „Für den Fall, hem, dass Sie und der Potter-Bengel dachten, sie könnten mich, Dolores Umbridge, Hochinquisitorin an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst, an der Nase herumführen, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass Sie sich gründlich getäuscht haben. Nach den, hem, unerquicklichen Ereignissen letzten Sommer hatte ich im, hem, St. Mungo's Krankenhaus für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen genügend Zeit die Geschehnisse, die zu meinem Erholungsaufenthalt dort geführt hatten, ausgiebig zu überdenken. Und, das muss ich doch sagen, ich kam zu einigen, äußerst bemerkenswerten Schlussfolgerungen. Die wichtigste davon war die Erkenntnis, dass es nun an der Zeit war meiner Berufung zu folgen und mich dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, dem Dunklen Lord, unserem Meister, anzuschließen. Die andere Schlussfolgerung war, dass in der entscheidenden Zeit letzten Sommer nur eine einzige Person in Hogwarts zugegen gewesen war, die Dumbledores lächerlichen Geheimorden hätte alarmieren können, ahem, und diese Person waren offensichtlich – Sie, Professor Snape."Sie deutete mit ihrem kurzen, fleischigen Zeigefinger anklagend auf Severus. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie durchaus genau verstanden, was Potter mit seinem rätselhaften Gefasel über einen gewissen Tatze sagen wollte? Und das Wahrheitsserum, das Sie mir gegeben hatten, war wirkungslos, nicht wahr? Ich hätte Sie und Ihre raffinierten Intrigen gleich durchschauen sollen. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass mich Ihre offensichtliche und scheinbar echte Abneigung gegenüber dem Potter-Bengel, zusammen mit Ihrer, hem, faszinierenden Persönlichkeit und Ihrer, hem, hem, dunklen Maskulinität, abgelenkt haben. In der Tat war ich, hi hi, sehr von Ihnen angetan, hi, fast ein wenig verliebt ..."Sie brach in ein mädchenhaftes Gekicher aus. „Verliebt, in der Tat, ja, hi hi."  
  
Severus schauderte. Das war absolut ekelhaft. Er konnte sich gar nicht entscheiden, was ihm mehr Übelkeit verursachte, die Schmerzen in seinen Knien oder der Gedanke daran, dass diese Kreatur nach ihm lüsterte. Er würde eher mit dem Blutigen Baron ein Bett teilen als – allein an die Möglichkeit zu denken ließ es ihm hochkommen. Der Dunkle Lord dagegen schien dieses erniedrigende Schauspiel in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Wie auch die anderen Todesse. Das höhnische Grinsen hinter ihren Masken war förmlich greifbar.  
  
„Du siehst, mein lieber Ssseverusss, dass Professor Umbridge unserer Sache sehr dienlich war. Deshalb wird sie deinen Platz unter meinen treuen Todessern einnehmen, sobald wir uns deiner entledigt haben", erklärte Voldemort. „Was mich zum nächsten Punkt auf der Agenda des heutigen Abends bringt: der Austeilung einer angemessenen Strafe."  
  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, zückte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus.  
  
„Serpensortiae!", zischte er, als er den Stab durch die Luft schwang. Ein sich windender Knoten von grell-grünen Schlangen regnete auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt nieder. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken schlangen sich ihre glatten Körper um Severus Arme, Beine, seinen Brustkorb und Hals, eine erstickende Masse lebender Fesseln.  
  
„Oh, noch ein gut gemeinter Rat, Ssseverusss, falls du beabsichtigen solltest, meine kleinen Lieblinge dazu zu bringen dich zu beißen und damit dein jämmerliches Leben frühzeitig zu beenden: ihr Biss ist nicht tödlich, aber extrem schmerzhaft", erklärte Voldemort selbstzufrieden. Da er die kranken Gedankengänge des Dunklen Lords nur zu gut kannte, hatte Severus ohnehin nichts anderes erwartet. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen.  
  
„Nun, ich bin, wie du hoffentlich weißt, nicht für unnötige Grausamkeit, wenn sie nicht unbedingt notwendig ist", fuhr Voldemort fort.  
  
Die Lüge des Jahrhunderts, dachte Severus bitter.  
  
„Zuzuschauen, wie Leute gefoltert werden, ist eher langweilig, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke."  
  
Du erledigst das Foltern lieber eigenhändig ...  
  
„Deshalb schlage ich dir ein Geschäft vor: ein schnelles und schmerzloses Avada Kedavra dafür, dass du mir wichtige Informationen über Dumbledores Widerstandsgruppe lieferst. Was sagst du, mein Sohn?"  
  
„Nur über meine Leiche!", keuchte Severus durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Die Schlangen hatten ihre sich windenden Körper enger und enger um ihr Opfer gewickelt und machten das Atmen schwer. Die Schmerzen in seinen Knien waren unter dem ständig zunehmenden Druck der Schlangenleiber unerträglich geworden.  
  
„Nein? Ist das dein letztes Wort, Ssseverusss?", fragte der Dunkle Lord spöttisch. „Zu dumm. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Wahrheitsserum bei dir nicht wirkt, lässt mir dies nur eine Möglichkeit offen, und du wirst sie nicht mögen, das kann ich dir versichern."Dieser Drohung folgten einige unverständliche Zischlaute aus Voldemorts Mund, die die Schlangen aufzureizen schienen. Mit aufgerichteten Köpfen und entblößten Giftzähnen machten sie sich bereit zuzubeißen.  
  
„Letzte Chance, es dir noch mal zu überlegen, Verräter!"  
  
Severus versuchte verzweifelt, sich seine wachsende Panik nicht ansehen zu lassen, aber das ‚Nein', das er hervorbrachte, war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Angriff der Schlangen. Lange musste er nicht warten. Ein weiteres Wort in Parsel, und die Giftzähne bohrten sich durch seine Kleidung und tief in sein Fleisch. Während die Bisse selbst nicht besonders schmerzhaft waren, brannte das Gift, das sich rasend schnell in seiner Blutbahn ausbreitete, wie konzentrierte Säure in seinen Adern. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und verflachte, und kalter Schweiß strömte sein Gesicht und seinen Rücken hinunter. Vor seinen Augen begann alles zu verschwimmen, und grelle Lichtblitze flackerten vor seiner Netzhaut, während sein Gehörsinn grotesk geschärft zu sein schien. Das schrille Gelächter des Dunklen Lords traf Severus Trommelfell wie ein Schwarm scharfer Dolche. Er wollte seine Ohren zuhalten, um sie vor den schmerzhaften Lauten zu schützen, aber seine Hände waren fest an seinen Körper gefesselt, und jeder Versuch sich zu bewegen, machte die Schlangen nur aggressiver. Die Intensität der Halluzinationen nahm unaufhaltsam zu, Sekunde um Sekunde, während das Gift sein Nervensystem überflutete, bis die Geräusche und Lichter schließlich in seinem Schädel zu explodieren schienen. Dann versank alles in tiefster Dunkelheit.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	2. Seht den Verräter!

Vielen Dank an Mina Harker Wilhelmina M und Leony für die beiden ersten reviews! Extra für Euch hier Kapitel Nr. 2, viel Spaß dabei!  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört leider nichts hiervon mir, und Geld mache ich auch nicht damit (obwohl ich's dringend brauchen könnte ...), alles gehört J.K.Rowling und ich spiele nur ein bisschen mit ihrer fantastischen Welt. Ich hoffe, es stört sie nicht (ich mache bestimmt auch nichts kaputt, jedenfalls nicht dauerhaft).

----------------------------------

Kapitel 2: Seht den Verräter!  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper taub an. Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Nicht den Bruchteil eines Zentimeters. Aber wenigstens konnte er wieder atmen. Und halbwegs zusammenhängend denken. Die Schlangen waren augenscheinlich verschwunden. Doch wo war er jetzt? Definitiv nicht mehr im Wald. Dies war ein Steinboden, feucht und kalt und bedeckt mit dicken Schichten von Staub und Dreck. Ein Kerker? Die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit und der faulig-modrige Geruch deuteten jedenfalls auf einen unterirdischen Ort hin. Großartig. Dann lag er also jetzt gefangen in einem trostlosen Kerkerloch, halb vergiftet und mit gebrochenen Kniescheiben. Mit Hilfe konnte er nicht rechnen, und nur das Schlimmste war zu erwarten. Das fasste seine Lage so etwa zusammen.  
  
Der einzige positive Aspekt seiner derzeitigen Existenz war, dass er bisher keine wichtigen Informationen preisgegeben hatte. Seine selbstinduzierte Allergie gegen Veritaserum hatte sich einmal mehr als sehr hilfreich erwiesen. Dies war seine genialste Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Zwar keine angenehme Erfahrung, nein, weiß Gott nicht, aber sehr effektiv. Als Voldemort ihn nach seiner Rückkehr zu den Todessern vor eineinhalb Jahren das Serum hat schlucken lassen, hatte er fast seine Eingeweide ausgekotzt – zusammen mit dem Trank. Das zweite Mal war es noch schlimmer gewesen. Nach einem erneuten Brechanfall war er in einer Lache von Galle und Blut bewusstlos geworden. Ihren Sinn hatte die Tortur jedoch perfekt erfüllt. Hatte Voldemort gründlich davon überzeugt, dass es unmöglich war, mit Hilfe des Wahrheitsserums Informationen aus ihm herauszubekommen. Blieb also die Folter. Aber dank seiner überlegenen Fähigkeiten in Okklumantik hatte Voldemort ihm bisher nie mehr misstraut als seinen anderen Todessern, so dass seine Erfahrungen mit Folter eher bescheiden waren. Das würde sich wohl bald ändern.  
  
Im Korridor war der Widerhall schwerer Schritten zu hören. Eine Tür quietschte. Jemand betrat seine Zelle – oder waren es zwei?  
  
„Snape!"Ein schmerzhafter Tritt in die Rippen. Severus stöhnte auf. Dann wurde ihm eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen, was ihn schließlich aus seinem Zustand der Bewegungsunfähigkeit herausriss. Er öffnete die Augen. Im schwachen Licht, das durch das kleine Fenster dicht unter der gewölbten Decke fiel, sah er eine verhüllte Gestalt mit schaufelgroßen Händen, die sich über ihn beugte. Goyle, kein Zweifel. Dann konnte Crabbe auch nicht weit sein.  
  
„Steh auf, Verräter! Der Meister will dich sehen", knurrte der Rohling fast ohne seine Lippen zu bewegen. Severus versuchte mühsam sich aufzurichten, als er auch schon grob von zwei gigantischen Pratzen ergriffen und zu dem anderen Hünen, Goyles Doppelgänger, geschleudert wurde, der in der Tür wartete. Sie schleiften ihn eine unendlich erscheinende Flucht von Treppen hinauf, wobei seine verletzten Knie schmerzhaft gegen jede einzelne Stufe schlugen. Schließlich warfen sie ihn zu Voldemorts Füßen auf den Boden. Vor Schmerzen war Severus schwindelig und speiübel, und er war kaum dazu fähig seinen Kopf zu heben, um dem Blick des Dunklen Lords zu begegnen.  
  
„Du siehst Mitleid erregend aus, mein Sohn", stellte Voldemort mit falscher Besorgnis fest. „Armer Ssseverusss. Ich könnte dich mit einem einzigen Wink meines Zauberstabs heilen, weißt du. Ich könnte das tun. Ich würde sogar in Betracht ziehen, dich am Leben zu lassen ... – unter einer einfachen Bedingung: wenn du mich an deinem wertvollen Wissen über den Orden des Phönix teilhaben lässt. Du könntest zum Beispiel damit beginnen zu erklären, wie ihr euch verständigt. Das wäre mir sicher die Wiederherstellung wenigstens einer Kniescheibe wert, würde ich sagen. Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen, Ssseverusss? Es würde uns beiden eine Menge Ärger ersparen."  
  
„Versuch nur welche Folter auch immer dein perverses Gehirn auszudenken vermag, ich werde nichts verraten, du menschenverachtendes Monster!", erwiderte Severus in voller Erwartung eines Cruciatus als Bestrafung für seine respektlose Antwort. Aber der Dunkle Lord lachte nur sein grausames Lachen, das einem das Blut in den Adern erstarren ließ.  
  
„Stur bis zum Ende. Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Das lässt mir wohl nur eine Möglichkeit offen: das Band, das uns über so viele Jahre hinweg verbunden hat, unwiderruflich zu zertrennen. Wahrlich ein Jammer. – Wurmschwanz!"Er gab Pettigrew, der im schummerigen hinteren Teil des hallenartigen Raumes wartete, einen Wink. Der Animagus kam heran, wobei er sich in Ehrerbietung für seinen Herrn fast bis zum Boden verbeugte. Schließlich richtete er sich auf und wirbelte seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft. Ein merkwürdiges Gebilde aus Stein erschien aus dem Nichts. Es ähnelte einer Mischung aus Operationstisch und Schafott. Als er dies vollbracht hatte, streckte der Zauberer mit dem schütteren Haar Voldemort seinen entblößten linken hin, damit dieser das Dunkle Mal berühren konnte.  
  
Leise ‚Plops' kündigten die Ankunft von apparierenden Todessern an. Sie bildeten den üblichen Kreis, nur dass jetzt die Stelle, an der gewöhnlich der große, schlanke Meister der Zaubertränke gestanden hatte, von einer lächerlich kleinen, untersetzten Person eingenommen wurde. Auf ein Zeichen des Dunklen Lords hin schleiften Crabbe und Goyle Severus zu der Steinkonstruktion. Die beiden brachten ihn dazu sich hinzuknien, rissen ihm Umhang und Hemd herunter und pressten seinen Oberkörper auf die glatte Granitfläche, das Gesicht nach unten. Sofort erschienen eiserne Fesseln und wanden sich so fest um seinen Brustkorb und seine ausgestreckten Arme, dass sie schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch schnitten.  
  
Eine Tür öffnete sich und eine vermummte Gestalt betrat den Raum. Seine Kapuze und Maske waren scharlachrot statt des üblichen Todesserschwarz, und in den Händen mit den festen Lederhandschuhen schwang er ein schweres Beil. Mcnair, der Scharfrichter. Langsam trat er auf den Gefangenen zu.  
  
Das war also das Ende. Tod durch Enthauptung. Wenigstens würde es ein schneller Tod sein, schneller als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Und Mcnair war ein Experte auf dem Gebiet. Kaum Gefahr, ein zweiter Fast Kopfloser Nick zu werden. Wenn er sich nicht in dieser verdammt ungünstigen Position befände, die seine Knie brennen ließ wie Höllenfeuer, könnte er dem Tod ruhig und mit offenen Augen entgegentreten. Aber so zitterte er vor Schmerzen und Übelkeit und war nahe daran das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Nicht besonders würdevoll. Dass Voldemort zu ihm kam und fast liebevoll einige Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares zurückstrich und seinen so entblößten Nacken mit eisigen Fingern liebkoste, machte seine Übelkeit auch nicht besser.  
  
„Jetzt nehmen wir also Abschied", verkündete der Dunkle Lord schließlich der Versammlung von Todessern. „Seht den Verräter!"Ein Trommelwirbel folgte Voldemorts Worten. Dann herrschte Stille, absolute Stille, die nur von seinem laut hämmernden Herz durchbrochen wurde. Jede Sekunde nun würde der tödliche Streich fallen, und dann würde es vorbei sein, keine Schmerzen mehr, keine Alpträume, kein Neville Longbottom ... Severus seufzt fast vor Erleichterung.  
  
Ein weiterer Trommelwirbel. Er spürte Mcnair näher kommen, konnte ihn vor seinem inneren Auge das schwere Beil heben sehen, den hölzernen Griff fest mit beiden Händen umklammernd, das Fackellicht, das sich im scharfen und blanken Stahl der tödlichen Klinge spiegelte, den perfekten Bogen, den sie beschrieb während sie in einer vollkommenen und gleitenden Bewegung durch die Luft sauste. Der Trommelwirbel verklang. Erneut Stille.  
  
Dann fiel die Axt.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, ich weiß, das ist ein böser Cliffhanger, aber vielleicht spornt das zum reviewen an?? Dann folgt bestimmt auch bald eine Fortsetzung ... 


	3. Die vielen Gesichter des Todes

Und hier der nächste Teil! Die, die wirklich um Snapes Leben fürchten, können ja schon mal in den Epilog des Originals linsen, da zieht er Harry schon wieder fleißig Punkte ab ... also nicht zu viele Sorgen machen, ein toter Severus wäre das letzte, worüber ich mich freuen würde (obwohl ich fast fürchte, dass Rowling ihn in Buch 7 sterben lassen wird, schluchz).  
  
Tausend Dank fürs reviewen an: Mina Harker Wilhelmina M, Arifilia, Pe, Yasa und MajinSakuko!!!  
  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 3: Die vielen Gesichter des Todes  
  
Mit einem übelkeitserregenden Geräusch schnitt die Klinge durch Fleisch und Knochen und traf schließlich dumpf auf der Steinplatte auf. Blut spritzte. Wieder Trommelwirbel. Warme, scharlachrote Tropfen regneten auf sein Gesicht nieder. Der Geschmack von Salz, als seine Zunge über trockene Lippen glitt. Merkwürdig. Er konnte noch immer fühlen und schmecken. Wie war das möglich? War er ein Geist? Er fühlte keine Schmerzen mehr, nur eine seltsame Gefühllosigkeit in seinem ganzen Körper. Aber als Geist sollte er nicht den Druck der eisernen Fesseln spüren, oder? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Konnte er es wagen seine Augen zu öffnen?  
  
Auf der grauen Steinoberfläche hatte sich eine Lache von Blut angesammelt, sein Blut, und es wurde ständig mehr. Aber sein Hals schien noch immer mit seinem Körper verbunden zu sein ...  
  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Es ging gar nicht um Tod und Enthauptung. Nein. Sie hatten seinen Unterarm abgehackt, den mit dem Dunklen Mal. Unwiderruflich das Band zertrennt ... Nicht, dass ihm letzteres viel ausmachte. Er hatte sich so oft verzweifelt gewünscht, dass das Mal verschwinden würde. Aber nicht – so.  
  
Mit der Erkenntnis kam der Schmerz. Er schoss wie ein feuriges Schwert seinen Arm hinauf bis in die Schulter, stach, schnitt und brannte, alles auf einmal. Und er verlor noch immer Blut, viel Blut. Die ständig wachsende Lache hatte inzwischen sein Gesicht erreicht, so dass er anfing sich zu fragen, ob er in seinem eigenen Blut ertrinken musste. Er stöhnte. Wenngleich, zu verbluten war vielleicht nicht die schlimmste Art zu sterben. Der Schmerz würde langsam abebben und durch eine bleierne Müdigkeit ersetzt werden, bevor er in tiefe Dunkelheit versank, aus der es kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Wie eine niederbrennende Kerze. Vielleicht war da sogar ein flüchtiger Moment des Friedens ...  
  
„Seht den Verräter!"Wieder die Stimme des Dunklen Lords, die gnadenlos durch seine stummen Überlegungen schnitt. „Und hier seht Peter Pettigrew, der seinem Herrn und Meister freiwillig seine Hand darbot, ein Opfer für einen höheren, heiligen Zweck. Als Belohnung erhielt er diese großartige und mächtige Hand aus magischem Stahl. Seht sie euch an! Ist sie nicht herrlich? Ein außergewöhnliches Geschenk für den treusten Diener. – Der Verräter aber wird nichts bekommen als den Schmerz!"  
  
Die letzten Worte schallten bedrohlich durch den Raum und hallten in Severus Kopf wieder. Schmerz. Das grausame Spiel war also noch nicht vorbei. Was würde als nächstes kommen?  
  
Mit seinem Zauberstab berührte Voldemort Wurmschwanzs magische Hand. Sofort begann sie mit stetig zunehmender Intensität zu glühen. Knisternde Hitzewellen gingen von ihr aus. Langsam näherte sich die Ratte dem blutbespritzten Steintisch. Schon konnte Severus die Hitze spüren. Es war als stände er direkt vor einem offenen Hochofen. Als der erkahlende Zauberer neben ihm zu stehen kam, sengte die Hitze fast sein Haar an. Jetzt würde etwas wirklich grauenvolle passieren, das wusste er. Als ob er nicht schon genug erlitten hätte. Wie er sich nach einer Pause sehnte, nach Vergessen, sogar nach dem Tod. Aber er würde nicht kommen – noch nicht. Er versuchte sich gegen die Schmerzen zu stählen, die ihm zweifelsohne gleich zugefügt würden, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr in seinem so übel zugerichteten Körper. Er war sogar zu erschöpft, um seine Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Vage nahm er eine Bewegung wahr, dort wo sein linker Arm – oder eher das, was davon übrig war – an die Steinplatte gekettet war. Dann folgten unerträgliche Schmerzen. Und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Er schrie laut auf, als Pettigrew seine rotglühende Klaue gegen den blutenden Armstumpf presste, schrie und schrie bis er endlich in gnädigem Vergessen versank.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Als Severus aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, war er wieder im Kerker. Derselbe kalte Steinboden, dieselbe moderige Luft. Aber jetzt erreichten einige wenige Strahlen von Herbstsonne den Boden seiner Zelle. Und da war ein unbekannter Geruch ... Er erinnerte ihn an etwas, aber er konnte die Erinnerung nicht greifen. Was war es nur? Es war ... der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, seinem Fleisch. Er würgte, als die Bilder der grauenvollen Tortur seine bewusste Erinnerung bestürmten. Sein Arm. Der brennende Schmerz. Die Schreie ...  
  
Erstaunlicherweise war der Schmerz momentan gar nicht so schlimm. So lange er sich nicht bewegte, fühlte er nicht viel mehr als stumpfe, klopfende Stiche in seinem linken Arm. Seine Knie taten auch weh. Aber es war erträglich im Vergleich zu – dem anderen Schmerz. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Wollte nicht auf seinen verstümmelten Arm sehen. War es wirklich passiert? Oder war es nur die kranke Einbildung eines halluzinierenden Geistes? Vielleicht hatte er nur einen fürchterlichen Alptraum, und er würde bald in seinem weichen und warmen Bett in seinem vertrauten Kerker in Hogwarts aufwachen. Er würde eine Tasse starken schwarzen Tees trinken, während er im Bett den Tagespropheten las, und dann würde er darüber nachdenken, ob er in der Großen Halle oder lieber in seinem Zimmer frühstücken wollte. Vielleicht besser Letzteres. Er fühlte sich heute nicht besonders, war auch nicht wirklich hungrig, und schon gar nicht dazu bereit, alle diesen nervtötenden Dummköpfen zu begegnen, bevor er nicht dazu gezwungen war – im Klassenzimmer. Aber eine zweite Tasse Tee wäre nett. Er war fürchterlich durstig. Sein Hals und seine Lippen fühlten sich trocken und wund an. Er musste nur nach der kleinen Glocke greifen, die auf seinem Nachttisch stand, und damit einen Hauselfen herbeirufen ...  
  
Die Bewegung und die daraus resultierenden Schmerzen brachten ihn jäh zurück in die trostlose Realität. Wurde er langsam wahnsinnig? War dies der Anfang des Deliriums? Er fühlte sich heiß an, fiebrig, aber zur gleichen Zeit ließ ihn die Kälte zittern. Vielleicht hatte er nur eine böse Grippe und würde jeden Moment im Krankenflügel erwachen und alles war nur ein schrecklicher Fiebertraum? Er hatte den Krankenflügel immer gemieden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Und glücklicherweise war er fast niemals krank. Wenn er doch einmal krank war, dann hatte er seine eigenen Vorräte an Heiltränken und –salben und wusste, wie er sie anwenden musste. Aber jetzt würde er alles geben für einen einzigen Blick in Poppy Pomfreys haselnussbraune Augen ...  
  
Ob sie in der Schule inzwischen bemerkt hatten, dass er fort war? Vielleicht nicht. Es war Freitag Abend gewesen, als er dem falschen Potter in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt war. Und da er nie ein übertrieben sozialer Mensch gewesen war und es schon immer vorgezogen hatte, seine Wochenenden alleine in seinem Studierzimmer zu verbringen, würde ihn wahrscheinlich noch niemand vermissen. Die Schüler würden sicherlich in Freudentaumel verfallen, sobald sie nach dem Wochenende vom mysteriösen Verschwinden ihres meistgehassten Lehrers hörten. Welcher Tag war überhaupt? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. War es noch Samstag, oder bereits Sonntag? Seine erste Stunde am Montag Morgen war eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Sechstklässlern, alle Häuser zusammen. Seine unfallträchtigste Klasse, nachdem die Weasley-Zwillinge letzten Sommer so spektakulär abgegangen waren. Kein großer Verlust, wenn man ihn fragte. Nicht dumm, aber hoffnungslose Unruhestifter. Wenn er nicht unablässig so aufmerksam gewesen wäre, hätten sie bestimmt regelmäßig seine Kerker in die Luft gejagt, wenn nicht sogar die ganze Schule. Blieb noch Neville Longbottom, der Fluch seines Lebens. Warum der Direktor ihn buchstäblich dazu gezwungen hatte, diese hirnlose Entschuldigung für einen Zauberer trotz seiner grottenschlechten Zensuren zu seinem Fortgeschrittenenunterricht zuzulassen, war ihm ein Rätsel. Vielleicht steckte die Großmutter des Jungen, eine alte Bekannte Dumbledores, dahinter. Longbottom war wirklich ausgezeichnet mit Pflanzen, hatte die buchstäblich grünen Hände, und wenn Kräuter beim Brauen der Zaubertränke eine Rolle spielten, wusste er eine Menge über ihre Eigenschaften und wie sie verwendet wurden. Aber ließ man ihn auch nur in die Nähe eines Kessels kommen, geschahen die unangenehmsten Dinge. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte sich bisher noch kein fataler Unfall ereignet – noch nicht jedenfalls. Der ständige Krieg zwischen den Slytherins und Gryffindors half auch nicht viel. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy in ein und derselben Klasse war schlimm genug. Fügte man noch Hermine Granger, diese unerträgliche Frau Neunmalklug, zu dieser explosiven Mischung hinzu, dann war das Ergebnis zweifellos tödlich für den Geisteszustand eines jeden Lehrers. Zumindest in einem Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Nein. Die Schüler würden ihn bestimmt nicht vermissen.  
  
Würde ihn überhaupt jemand vermissen? Möglicherweise nicht. Sie würden Snape, den Spion, vermissen, aber nicht den Menschen. Und er konnte es ihnen nicht mal verübeln. Er war ein unausstehlicher Bastard. Wenn es nur nicht so kalt hier wäre. Er konnte fast fühlen, wie seine Haut blau anlief. Und nichts zu trinken. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn vergessen? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er verdurstete? Drei Tage? Nein, sicher weniger, wo er so viel Blut verloren hatte. Aber was, wenn er wahnsinnig vor Durst anfing, die Feuchtigkeit von den Kerkerwänden zu lecken? Er hatte von Menschen gehört, die bei einem Erdbeben verschüttet worden waren und so viele Tage lang überlebt hatten. Die Kälte würde ihn wohl zuerst umbringen. Es konnten hier drinnen kaum mehr als 8°C sein. Wenn überhaupt. Wie lange konnte man ohne Mantel oder Decke solche Temperaturen überstehen? Und er hatte ja nicht einmal ein Hemd. Ein paar Tage vielleicht?  
  
Sein Kopf schmerzte von all diesen ‚Vielleichts' und dem schnell ansteigenden Fieber. Am besten an gar nichts denken, den Kopf von allen Gedanken und Emotionen befreien. Er konnte das. Als Spion hatte er es unzählige Male gemacht. Als Spion für Dumbledore. Dumbledore mit den blitzenden blauen Augen. Vielleicht würde der ihn vermissen. Der alte Zauberer hatte ein Herz für fast jede Kreatur, sogar für einen verbitterten und verkorksten Ex-Todesser. Ja, der Direktor würde ihn vermissen. Und mit dem Bildnis Albus Dumbledores vor seinem inneren Auge fiel Severus in einen fiebrigen Schlaf.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Arifilia: Ich muss gestehen, letztes Semester habe ich mein Studium ganz schön schleifen lassen, aber ich brauchte auch nur noch einen Schein. Und seit Mai hab ich jetzt alles hinter mir und warte nur noch darauf, dass ich im November mit dem Referendariat anfangen darf. Und in unsere Wohnung darf ich gar niemanden reinlassen, wenn mein Mann nicht selber so ein Chaot wäre, hätte er sich bestimmt schon scheiden lassen... 


	4. Einhornblut

Tausend Dank fürs reviewen an MomoSnape (eigentlich sollte ich mit dem updaten ja noch ein bisschen warten bis ein paar mehr kommen, aber heute will ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht so sein, wo das nächste Kapitel schon fertig ist ...). Das Grausamste ist eigentlich vorbei, obwohl der arme Snape noch einiges zu ertragen haben wird ... Ach, und Leony, Slash ist wieder nicht dabei, tut mir leid, aber das ist nicht so mein Ding, jedenfalls nicht bei ernsten Geschichten.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und reviewen nicht vergessen!!!  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 4: Einhornblut  
  
Als er erwachte, blickte er direkt in die dunklen Augen einer Ratte, die ihn unverwandt anstarrte. Eine fette und fast haarlose Ratte. Wie passend für diesen Ort. Hier unten musste es Hunderte von Ratten geben. Dann würde er vielleicht als Rattenfutter enden. Sie fraßen Menschen, wenn diese zu schwach waren um sich zu wehren. Und ihm war gerade gar nicht nach Wehren zumute.  
  
Die Ratte starrte ihn weiter an. Sie saß auf ihren Hinterbeinen und schien ihn gründlich zu studieren. Es war so bizarr, dass Severus anfing sich zu fragen, ob die Ratte tatsächlich real war. Er blinzelte. Aber die Ratte war immer noch da. Schließlich bemerkte er die fehlende Vorderpfote – Peter Pettigrew in seiner Animagus-Gestalt. War er hier, um nach ihm zu sehen? Sie hatten ihren Gefangenen also doch nicht vergessen. Aber war das etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes? Wahrscheinlich eher das letztere. Die Anwesenheit von Wurmschwanz an sich bedeutete fast schon per Definition, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.  
  
Die Ratte grinste hämisch. Erstaunlich schnell für ihren Körperumfang durchquerte sie dann den Raum und verschwand durch ein Loch in der Wand. Severus nahm an, dass sie zu ihrem Meister lief. Und tatsächlich erschien kurz darauf der Dunkle Lord in der Tür.  
  
„Wie bekommt dir meine Gastfreundschaft, lieber Ssseverusss? Alles soweit zu deiner Zufriedenheit?", spottete er. Severus blinzelte nur. Es war schwierig genug, sich auf die verschwommenen Bilder zu konzentrieren und die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen. Damit, sinnvolle Antworten zu formulieren, war er momentan völlig überfordert.  
  
„Bist dir wohl zu gut dazu zu antworten? Ssseverusss, Ssseverusss, du solltest inzwischen wirklich gelernt haben, dass eine höfliche Frage auch eine höfliche Antwort verdient. Oder gibt es etwa etwas, worüber du dich beschweren möchtest? Sprich!"Er gab Pettigrew, der wieder seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, einen Wink. Der Zauberer betrat die enge Zelle und trat fest gegen Severus geschwollene Knie.  
  
„Nein", stöhnte der verletzte Zauberer, als der Schmerz seine Beine hoch schoss.  
  
Noch ein Tritt und Voldemorts Stimme, die bellte: „Nein, mein Herr und Meister, du Schwachkopf! Versuch's noch einmal!"  
  
„Nein, mein ..."Ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn und machte es ihm unmöglich, den Satz zu beenden.  
  
„Oh, bist du krank, armes Kind?"Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords triefte nur so vor falscher Besorgnis. „Dir ist kalt, hungrig und elend zumute, was? Das ist genau, was du verdienst, Verräter!"  
  
„Ja ... mein ... Herr", gelang es Severus zu flüstern, während er versuchte, ein Minimum an Sauerstoff in seine schmerzenden Lungen zu bekommen. Vielleicht würde er an Lungenentzündung sterben, wenn der Durst ihn nicht vorher umbrachte, oder die Kälte ...  
  
„Aber ich bin nicht unmenschlich", sprach Voldemort weiter. „Wir werden dich schon nicht verhungern lassen, Wurmschwanz und ich. Ich will ja mein liebstes Spielzeug nicht so schnell verlieren, verstehst du – jedenfalls nicht bevor ich seiner überdrüssig bin."Wieder gab er Pettigrew einen Wink, und dieser zog prompt ein Fläschchen mit einer silbrigblauen Flüssigkeit aus den Falten seines Umhangs. Gift?  
  
Wurmschwanz kniete neben dem Gefangenen nieder und zwang die seltsame Substanz seine Kehle hinunter. Severus musste heftig würgen. Er hatte nie zuvor etwas geschluckt, das auch nur halb so gräulich geschmeckt hätte wie dieser Trank. Es war unmöglich, den Geschmack mit Worten zu beschreiben, sogar für einen Meister der Zaubertränke. Eine Mischung aus Angst, Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Tod traf es vielleicht am besten, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, wie diese Dinge tatsächlich schmeckten. Seltsamerweise, und obgleich das Gebräu nach Tod schmeckte, fühlte Severus sich dem Tod nicht mehr so nah wie noch Augenblicke zuvor. Nicht, dass der Trank die bohrenden Schmerzen in seinen Knien oder das Brennen in seinem Arm gelindert hätte, auch nicht den Schüttelfrost, der ihn ständig zittern und mit den Zähnen klappern ließ, aber instinktiv wusste er, dass er so bald nicht sterben würde. Keine erfreulichen Aussichten, wenn man das boshafte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Ratte und den wahnsinnigen Schimmer in Voldemorts Augen in Betracht zog.  
  
Die nächsten Worte des Dunklen Lords bestätigten Severus schlimmste Befürchtungen.  
  
„Ich muss zugeben", säuselte er, „dass der Geschmack eher abstoßend ist. Aber die Wirkung ist umso großartiger, das kann ich dir versichern. Vor einigen Jahren habe ich diese erstaunliche Flüssigkeit selbst in großen Mengen zu mir genommen, habe geradezu davon gelebt. Bedauerlicherweise ist es heutzutage recht schwierig, an sie heranzukommen. Zu dumm. Sonst könnte ich dich jahrelang am Leben erhalten. Aber da Einhornblut so eine Seltenheit und wirklich teuer geworden ist, fürchte ich, dass wir unseren Spaß auf ein paar Wochen begrenzen müssen."  
  
Merlin. Wochen. Er musste noch wochenlang auf den Tod warten. Wochen voller Folter, Schmerzen und Erniedrigung, dessen war er sicher, da dies genau Voldemorts Vorstellungen von Spaß entsprach. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm speiübel. Nur nicht vor den Augen des Monsters anfangen zu kotzen. Nein, lieber würde er an der aufsteigenden Magenflüssigkeit ersticken.  
  
„Ach, übrigens", fuhr Voldemort gedehnt fort und grinste dabei höhnisch, „ich habe Dumbledore von deinem Schicksal wissen lassen. Es wäre doch zu grausam gewesen, ihn im Ungewissen zu lassen, oder? Eigentlich war es Wurmschwanzs Idee. Ab und an hat sogar er seine lichten Momente. Auf die Idee zu kommen, dem alten Narren ein vielsagendes Geschenk statt eines Kondolenzbriefes zu schicken ... ziemlich genial. Nur schade, dass wir nicht den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des großen Albus Dumbledore sehen konnten, während er die Schachtel aufgemacht hat. Stell dir nur vor, wie er da sitzt, vielleicht erwartete er gerade eine neue Lieferung Zitronendrops, und dann packt er stattdessen den blutigen Arm seines Zaubertränkelehrers aus. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er seine lächerlich bunten Kleider von oben bis unten vollgekotzt hat. Meinst du nicht auch, Ssseverusss, mein lieber Junge?"  
  
Severus schloss die Augen. Er weigerte sich zu denken. An den Direktor zu denken, wie er die Schachtel öffnete. An den Schock und den Ekel in seinem Gesicht. Wie das Blitzen in seinen Augen gefror und sich in Schmerz und Verzweiflung verwandelte. Und alles das war alleine seine, Severus Snapes, Schuld, der so dumm gewesen war, dem Dunklen Lord wegen eines lächerlichen Schuljungengrolls in die Falle zu gehen.  
  
Als der Cruciatus ihn in die Brust traf, empfand er die Schmerzen fast als willkommene Ablenkung von seinen dunklen Gedanken, und schnell ließ er seinen erschöpften Körper und Geist in allumfassender Dunkelheit versinken.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt bestimmt ... 


	5. Meer des Schmerzes

Und hier das letzte Folterkapitel (keine Angst, danach geht's noch weiter). Viel Spaß! Und vielen Dank für Eure lieben reviews: Arifilia, Pe und Leony!!!  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 5: Meer des Schmerzes  
  
Die Tage und Wochen, die folgten, vergingen in wirren Fieberträumen, mit Folter und Schmerzen, und wieder Folter und noch mehr Schmerzen, nur unterbrochen von stundenlanger, tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, lebte nur in einer grauenvollen und sich nie ändernden Gegenwart, in der Vergangenheit und Zukunft ihre Bedeutung verloren. Es war alles ein und dasselbe. Folter und Schmerz. Nur die Folterknechte wechselten. Aber welchen Unterschied machte es schon, ob es Crabbe oder Goyle waren, die ihn traten und schlugen, oder ob Lestrange oder Malfoy den Zauberstab schwangen, der ihm immer neue Wunden zufügte? Die Schmerzen waren inzwischen zu einem allumfassenden Gefühl geworden, so dass es ihm schwer fiel zu sagen, woher sie kamen – von den Knochenbrüchen oder den vielen blutunterlaufenen Prellungen, den Brandmalen oder den blutenden Schnittwunden, die nahezu jeden Zentimeter seines geschundenen Körpers bedeckten.  
  
Manches war so bizarr, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt wirklich geschehen war. Hatte Dolores Umbridge ihn tatsächlich dazu gezwungen, mit ihrem grausamen Federkiel ‚Ich soll meinen Meister nicht betügen' tief in seine Hand zu ritzen?  
  
Pettigrew hatte ihm wieder und wieder Einhornblut eingeflößt und war zunehmend wütend darüber geworden, dass sein Magen rebelliert und er den größten Teil der widerlichen Substanz erbrochen hatte. In seiner Wut hatte die Ratte mit ihrer silbernen Klaue seinen Kiefer gepackt und seinen Mund zugehalten, wobei er ihn fast erstickt hätte. Und seinen Kiefer brach.  
  
Ab und an kam der Dunkle Lord um zuzusehen. Aber anscheinend wurde er schnell seines Spielzeugs müde, wie auch die meisten seiner Anhänger. Folter machte einfach nicht so viel Spaß, wenn sich die Reaktionen des Opfers größtenteils auf leises Stöhnen und Wimmern beschränkten, weil es zu schwach war vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Ausserdem wurde er für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell ohnmächtig. Crabbe und Goyle machte dies jedoch nichts aus. Sie waren seine treusten Begleiter. Erstaunlicherweise war er noch immer in einem Stück, oder fast in einem Stück. Und er hatte auch noch nicht seinen Verstand verloren. Immerhin wusste er noch, wer er war.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit waren keine Besucher mehr im Kerker gewesen, nicht einmal die Ratte. Waren sie schließlich des grausamen Spieles überdrüssig geworden? Sogar die beiden Schläger? Hatten sie beschlossen, ihn allein in seiner Zelle verrotten und endlich sterben zu lassen? Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Noch wenige Tage, vielleicht nur Stunden, und der Effekt des Einhornblutes würde nachlassen. Wie er so mit kranken Lungen, die verzweifelt um ein Minimum an Sauerstoff kämpften, auf dem kalten Steinboden lag, übel zugerichtet und blutend, konnte er fast fühlen, wie der Tod unaufhaltsam näher kam. Bald würde er ihn erlösen. Nur noch ein kurzes Stück zu gehen. Wenn sie ihn nur sterben ließen ...  
  
Aber das taten sie nicht. Das Quietschen der rostigen Tür riss ihn aus seinem fast bewusstlosen Zustand. Wieder eine Hoffnung zunichte gemacht. War er zu unendlichen Schmerzen verdammt wie der unsterbliche Prometheus, der ewig dafür leiden musste, dass er seine Götter verraten hatte?  
  
„Ssseverusss, wie geht es dir heute, mein Sohn?"Es war der Dunkle Lord, dessen Stimme vor falschem Mitgefühl nur so troff. Severus hatte es längst aufgegeben, auf diese Fragen zu antworten, da das Sprechen zu schmerzhaft für seinen wundgeschrieenen Hals und seinen gebrochenen Kiefer war. Sie würden ihn dafür, dass er nicht antwortete, treten, aber das würden sie sowieso tun. Oder den Cruciatus benutzen. Oder irgendeinen anderen Folterfluch. Inzwischen kannte er sie alle ... Doch diesmal blieb die Strafe aus.  
  
„Ich habe schon viel zu viel meiner kostbaren Zeit mit dir verschwendet, Verräter,"beklagte sich Voldemort stattdessen. „Du hast mich nicht nur als Todesser schwer enttäuscht, sondern du hast dich ausserdem sowohl als Informationsquelle als auch als Spielzeug als vollkommen wertlos erwiesen. Nun, was soll ich mit dir anstellen? Ich könnte dich in deiner Zelle verrotten lassen, bis nichts als bleiche Knochen von dir übrig sind. Aber ich bin kein Unmensch, wie ich schon einmal betont habe. Ich werde dich am Leben lassen. Ich werde dich sogar deinem geliebten Direktor Dumbledore zurückgeben, so dass er deine Gesellschaft noch einmal geniessen kann – nach einer speziellen Abschiedsbehandlung."  
  
Spezielle Abschiedsbehandlung. Die Worte hingen unheilverkündend in der Luft. Aber er hatte keine Gelegenheit länger über ihre Bedeutung nachzugrübeln, denn sein Kopf wurde gepackt, nach oben gerissen, und eine weitere Dosis Einhornblut wurde seine Kehle hinuntergezwungen. Inzwischen war sogar sein Magen zu müde, um mehr als ein paar schwache und vergebliche Kontraktionen zustande zu bringen.  
  
Alle waren dazu eingeladen, seiner letzten Bestrafung beizuwohnen. Der hallenartige Raum war schon mit Todessern gefüllt, als er in seiner Mitte auf den Boden geworfen wurde.  
  
„Zeit, einem alten Freund Adieu zu sagen", verkündete Voldemort, als seine Anhänger geräuschlos den üblichen Kreis gebildet und ihre Ehrerbietung erwiesen hatten. „Aber nicht ohne eine spezielle Überraschung als Belohnung für überaus treue Dienste. Hebt Eure Zauberstäbe, meine Todesser."Auf ein Signal von Pettigrew hin deuteten alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Gestalt in der Mitte des Kreises.  
  
„Crucio!"  
  
Gut zwanzig Flüche trafen Severus gleichzeitig in die Brust und schmetterten ihn mit der Kraft eines Tsunami auf den Boden. Seine Lungen wurden zu winzigen Punkten zusammengepresst, und es war völlig unmöglich, sie mit Luft zu füllen. Jede Zelle, jedes Molekül in seinem Körper wurde zerfetzt, in Flammen gesetzt, in einer Supernova des Schmerzes auseinander gerissen. Er schrie, schrie bis er keine Stimme mehr hatte, ertrank in einem Meer von Schmerzen, in dem sich sein Verstand, sein Selbst auflösten und eins wurden mit der unerträglichen Agonie. Dann fiel er tiefer und tiefer in den dunkelsten Abgrund, in das schwärzeste Nichts, das kalt und leer war wie das Universum.  
  
Als die versammelten Todesser schließlich den Fluch aufhoben, lag Severus bewegungslos und kaum atmend da, während dünne Rinnsale von Blut aus seinen Ohren und seinem Mund auf den staubigen Boden tröpfelten und dort kleine, scharlachrote Pfützen bildeten.  
  
„Seht den Verräter!"rief Voldemort erneut. Minuten des Schweigens. Dann gab der Dunkle Lord Pettigrew ein Zeichen, der sogleich dem bewusstlosen Ex- Todesser eine alte Decke überwarf, ihn an den Armen packte und hinaus in die dunkle Winternacht zog. Den schlaffen Körper fest an sich gepresst desapparierte er.  
  
Ein weiteres Geschenk seines Meisters für Albus Dumbledore. Wurmschwanz kicherte hämisch, als er vor dem großen, schmiedeeisernen Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern aus Stein stand. Er ließ die leblose Bürde auf den langen, gewundenen Weg fallen, der hinauf zu dem schlafenden Schloss führte. Die nächtliche Landschaft war in tiefe Stille getaucht.  
  
Sollte er in seiner Animagus Form hier bleiben und beobachten, was passieren würde? Jemand würde am Morgen das makabere Bündel, das niemand anderes als der Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts war, finden. Wahrscheinlich dieser große Dummkopf von einem Wildhüter mit seiner sabbernden Töle. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er schon fast sehen, wie der Halbriese bei dem grausigen Anblick in Tränen ausbrach. Ja, er würde sich in den Sträuchern verstecken und warten. Der Meister würde sicher eine detailierte Beschreibung zu schätzen wissen. Zu dumm, dass so viele Katzen im Schloss lebten. Er schüttelte sich leicht bei dem Gedanken an das rote Untier, das ihn einmal fast getötet hätte, als er noch das Haustier von Ronald Weasley war. Wenn nur diese Katzen nicht wären, hätte er sich in das Gebäude einschleichen und die Reaktionen der Schüler und Lehrer beobachten können. Wäre sicher äusserst unterhaltsam gewesen ...  
  
Gerade als Wurmschwanz sich verwandeln wollte, hörte er direkt in seiner Nähe ein ärgerliches ‚Miau'. Verdammt! Eines dieser vierbeinigen Monster. Hatte die Katze seine Gegenwart gewittert? Wenn es Miss Norris war, würde sie den Fremden sofort ihrem Herrn, dem abscheulichen Filch, melden. Oder war es McGonagall in ihrer Animagus Form? Merlin bewahre ihn! Besser kein Risiko eingehen und gleich desapparieren. Kein Spaß mehr heute Nacht. Verfluchte Katzenfiecher!  
  
Mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzer, der von einem leisen ‚Plop' gefolgt wurde, verschwand der enttäuschte Zauberer und ließ den reglosen Körper von Severus Snape hinter sich zurück.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... Und review nicht vergessen! 


	6. Das Paket

Ein neues Kapitel, hoffe, es hat nicht zu lange gedauert... Ab hier wechselt jetzt die Erzählperspektive, da es etwas schwierig ist, eine Geschichte aus der Sicht eines Bewusstlosen zu schreiben, hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem. In diesem Kapitel befinden wir uns wieder in Hogwarts, ein paar Wochen bevor wir einen noch nicht ganz toten Zaubertränkemeister im Schnee zurückgelassen haben ... Viel Spaß! (Leider bin ich nicht mehr in der Uni, und mein Computer zu Hause hat kein Korrekturprogramm für die neue Rechtschreibung, daher bitte ich es zu verzeihen, wenn ich ab und an in die alte verfalle, der Mensch ist halt doch ein Gewohnheitstier ...)  
  
Und vielen Dank für's reviewen: Arfilia, Mina Harker ... und Hitomiwriter! Es ist doch immer ein anspornendes Gefühl zu sehen, dass es auch ein paar Leser gibt, denen die Geschichte gefällt. (Peter kommt leider nicht mehr vor, Umbridge auch nicht, an die hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem)  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Kapitel 6: Das Paket  
  
Wie jeden Montag Morgen gab es beim Frühstück einigen Tumult, als der Schwarm Eulen in die Große Halle strömte, um die Post abzuliefern. Der freudige Lärm erstarb jedoch abrupt, als ein gigantischer schwarzer Uhu in den Saal geflogen kam. Wie ein lauernder Schatten gegen den düsteren Novemberhimmel, der auf der verzauberten Gewölbedecke abgewildet war, umkreiste er die Halle, um dann mit einem plötzlichen Schrei auf den Lehrertisch herunterzustürzen. Gläser, Gabeln und Löffel fielen zu Boden, als sich die erschreckten Angestellten duckten, um der Attacke des Raubvogels auszuweichen. Aber er griff nicht an. Tief über den Köpfen der Lehrer fliegend und dabei fast ihr Haar mit den Spitzen seiner tiefschwarzen Schwungfedern berührend, ließ er eine rechteckige Schachtel vor dem Direktor fallen, drehte um, und, einen weiteren unheimlichen Schrei ausstoßend, verschwand er graziös durch das geöffnete Fenster. Dumbledore wurde blass unter seinem silbrigen Bart, als er auf das Paket starrte. Auf der Verpackung waren dunkle Flecken, die verdächtig nach Blut aussahen.  
  
„Was ... was in Merlins Namen war das, Albus?", stotterte eine ebenso schockierte Minerva McGonagall.  
  
„Ich weiss es nicht, Minerva. Aber es sieht nicht gut aus,"antwortete der Direktor betont ruhig. „Wenn Sie mich fragen, das hier riecht nach Voldemort."  
  
Nachdem der Direktor, das gräuliche Paket unter den Arm geklemmt, mit seiner Stellvertreterin die Halle verlassen hatte, löste sich die tödliche Stille, die der Ankunft des schwarzen Vogels gefolgt war, in nervöses Geflüster auf. Mit Ausnahme von Crabbe und Goyle, die weiter große Mengen von Porridge in ihre Schlünder schaufelten, hatten alle anderen jegliches Interesse am Essen verloren. Der Name von Ihm-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt- Werden-Darf lastete schwer auf den Gedanken der versammelten Schüler und Lehrer. Wenn selbst der Direktor verschreckt aussah und das Blitzen in seinen Augen einem Ausdruck angstvollen Bangens gewichen war, dann musste es sich wirklich um etwas sehr ernstes handeln.  
  
„Harry, das hat bestimmt etwas mit den Schmerzen in deiner Narbe zu tun! Sie hat doch letzte Nacht plötzlich weh getan", sagte Hermine atemlos, als sie den ersten Schock übewunden hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht recht", antwortete Harry nachdenklich. „Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Vision oder so etwas. Ich war nur aufgewacht, weil meine Narbe höllisch wehgetan hat, aber nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, und dann habe ich eine unheimliche Freude gefühlt, die irgendwie gar nicht zu mir gehörte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist."  
  
„Eins scheint jedoch klar, Voldemort muss etwas erlebt haben, das ihn wirklich glücklich gemacht hat. Und was auch immer Voldemort glücklich macht, ist schlecht für uns ..."führte Hermine ihre Überlegungen fort.  
  
„Was das nur gewesen sein kann?", unterbrach Ron ironisch und rollte mit den Augen. Ohne Zweifel hatte es etwas mit der Folterung von Muggeln oder einem neuen Plan, wie er Harry Potter umbringen konnte, zu tun, oder vielleicht mit einer Eingebung darüber, wie er endlich Hogwarts zerstören konnte. Auf alle Fälle etwas in der Art. „Zu dumm, dass Dumbledore die Schachtel nicht hier in der Halle geöffnet hat, so dass wir sehen konnten, was drin ist. Nach den Flecken auf dem Paket zu urteilen, muss es etwas wirklich krasses sein ..."  
  
„Der Direktor hatte sicher gute Gründe dafür, das Paket nicht vor den Augen aller Schüler zu öffnen", belehrte Hermine. „Und vielleicht würdest du es lieber gar nicht wissen wollen", fügte sie erschauernd hinzu.  
  
Am Lehrertisch diskutierten die verbliebenen Lehrkräfte ganz ähnliche Fragen, oder zumindest einige taten dies. Professor Trelawney sprach angeregt auf den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, einen jungen und eher langweilig aussehenden Mann, ein, der – neben Snape – der einzige Bewerber um diesen Posten gewesen war. Bisher war sein Unterricht nicht besonders spannend – Gerüchte besagten, dass seine Art zu lehren der von Professor Binns erstaunlich ähnelte – aber wernigstens schien er zu wissen, wovon er sprach. Offensichtlich musste Professor Smith erst noch herausfinden, dass er das wichtigtuerische Gerede der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen besser nicht zu ernst nehmen sollte.  
  
„Aber, liebe Sibyll, das ist wirklich schrecklich. Sind Sie sicher, dass das Erscheinen eines schwarzen Uhus den Niedergang der Schule und das drohende Verhängnis für die gesamte Zaubererwelt verkündet?", fragte er nervös.  
  
„Es gibt keinen Zweifel, lieber Anthony, der Tag des Verderbens ist nah", seufzte Trelawney und klapperte mit ihren übergroßen, aquamarinblauen Augenlidern. „Ich habe es in den Teeblättern gesehen, und diese lügen nie. Aber, ach, es ist das Schicksal aller echten geistigen Nachfahren von Kassandra von Troja, dass niemand auf ihre Verhersagen des Untergangs hören will. Niemand ausser Ihnen, lieber Anthony."Ein weiterer Seufzer aus den Tiefen ihres Herzens begleitete ihre Worte. „Nimm zum Beispiel diesen Potter-Jungen. Wie oft schon habe ich ihn vor dem schrecklichen Schicksal, das seiner wartet, gewarnt, aber hat er je auch nur einmal zugehört ...?"  
  
„Snape!", rief Harry plötzlich leise aus. „Das hat etwas mit Snape zu tun! Schaut euch die Slytherins an. Die Schlangen sind nicht halb so verängstigt wie der Rest von uns. Und Snape ist nicht zum Frühstück gekommen!"  
  
„Aber Harry, Snape nimmt eh nie mehr als Tee und Toast zum Frühstück, wenn er überhaupt kommt. Er ist einfach kein Morgenmensch", wandte Hermine ein.  
  
„Kein Wunder! Der fettige Idiot verbringt ja die ganze Nacht damit, durch die Gänge zu schleichen und den Schülern nachzuspionieren. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er auch nicht gerade ein Mittags- oder Abendmensch ist", sagte Ron mit unverhüllter Abneigung. „Wetten, dass er zum Frühstück in seinem Kerker eingelegte Blutegel oder Flubberwurmhirn oder so etwas verzehrt?"  
  
„Flubberwürmer haben kein Gehirn, du Dummkopf", schalt Hermine. „Das solltest du inzwischen wirklich wissen. Jedenfalls ist Snape im Orden, warum sollte er etwas mit dem Paket zu tun haben, wenn wirklich Voldemort dahinter steckt? Wir haben den Mann schon oft genug verdächtigt und am Ende hat sich immer herausgestellt, dass er unschuldig war. Und Dumbledore vertraut ihm."  
  
„Ich würde ja nicht gerade die Worte ‚unschuldig' und ‚Snape' im selben Satz benutzen", grummelte Ron, „aber du hast schon nicht so ganz unrecht, Hermi."  
  
„Snape hat etwas vor, das sage ich euch", wiederholte Harry seinen Verdacht. „Dumbledore hat auch Quirrell und dem falschen Moody vertraut. Er ist ein vertrauensseliger Mensch. Aber ich mache bestimmt nicht den gleichen Fehler, nicht nach dem, was im Ministerium passiert ist."  
  
„Harry, du kannst doch nicht Snape für Sirius' Tod verantwortlich machen. Er hat getan,was er konnte, um ..."Aber Hermines Worte verhallten ungehört, denn Harry hatte die Große Halle bereits verlassen.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Albus", warnte McGonagall. „Wenn dies tatsächlich etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat, könnte es eine Falle sein."  
  
„Deshalb habe ich es in mein Büro gebracht, Minerva. Wir werden das Paket gründlich auf Flüche und Dunkle Magie überprüfen, bevor wir es öffnen."Der Direktor holte mehrere merkwürdig aussehende Gegenstände von einem der vielen hochbeinigen Tischchen, die in seinem Büro standen, und legte sie neben die blutbefleckte Schachtel auf seinen Schreibtisch. Eines der Geräte ähnelte einem Metronom und gab ein regelmäßiges Ticken von sich, ein zweites war ein Oktaeder aus Kristall, der mit einem wirbelnden goldenen Gas gefüllt war, und der dritte Gegenstand sah aus wie ein kleiner Muggle Brummkreisel. Ein leises Summen ging von dem seltsamen Instrument aus, das wie auf einer unsichtbaren Laufbahn um das Paket kreiste und sich dabei gleichzeitig um seine eigene Achse drehte. McGonagall sah fasziniert zu, während Dumbledore einen seiner unvermeidlichen Zitronendrops in den Mund steckte. Offensichtlich half dieser, denn der alte Mann nahm sogleich wieder etwas Farbe an, während er eingehend seine geliebten und zudem sehr nützlichen Spielzeuge betrachtete.  
  
„Keinerlei Anzeichen von Magie, Minerva", sagte der Direktor schließlich. „So lange der Kristall ungetrübt beleibt, der Schwarzmagie-Ticker regelmäßig tickt und der Fluchscanner gleichmäßig seine Kreise zieht, sollte es ungefährlich sein, das Paket zu öffnen."Er legte seine wertvollen Instrumente zurück und begann dann die Verpackung zu entfernen. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, öffnete Dumbledore vorsichtig den Deckel. Er blinzelte. Erneut verließ alle Farbe sein Gesicht und nur ein leicht grünliche Schimmer blieb zurück. Er schluckte hart, um nicht würgen zu müssen.  
  
„Albus, was ...?"Dann sah auch McGonagall, was in der Schachtel lag. Ihr Magen drehte sich bei dem Anblick um, und sie gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich. In dem Paket lag ein Arm, ein menschlicher Unterarm, bedeckt mit eintrocknendem Blut. In die gespenstisch weiße Haut waren ein Totenkopf und eine Schlange eingebrannt. Voldemorts Dunkles Mal.  
  
„Mein Gott, Albus ...", wisperte sie leise und mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen.  
  
„Minerva, haben Sie Severus an diesem Wochenende gesehen?", fragte der Direktor schließlich mit einer Stimme, die so tot war wie das Blitzen in seinen Augen.  
  
„Nein, aber das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Er ist nicht gerade besonders gesellig und schätzt die Zurückgezogenheit, wie Sie ja wissen", antwortete die Hexe fast automatisch. Dann wurden ihre Augen noch größer. „Albus, Sie wollen doch nicht andeuten, dass ..."Aber der Direktor war schon zu seinem Kamin hinüber gegangen und warf etwas glitzerndes Pulver in die fröhlich tanzenden Flammen.  
  
„Severus Snape", rief er ins Feuer. Aber nichts passierte. Keine Antwort.  
  
„Sollte er um diese Zeit nicht im Unterricht sein?", fragte Minerva hoffnungsvoll. „Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Sechstklässlern?"  
  
„Ja, das sollte er, Minerva. Jedoch fürchte ich das schlimmste."Dumbledore ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und schloss mit einem zutiefst traurigen Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen sachte den Deckel über dem, was er für den Arm seines Zaubertränkelehrers hielt.  
  
„Lassen Sie uns in die Kerker gehen", murmelte er dann. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht erwartete, seinen Angestellten und Freund dort zu finden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	7. Der Traum

Und schon geht's weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen (das hier ist zur Abwechslung mal ganz harmlos, keine blutverkrusteten Pakete oder Folter ... Schuld an dem Kapitel ist übrigens MajinSakuko, weil sie es gar nicht gut fand, dass Draco der ‚bad guy' der Geschichte ist, musste meine Hirnwindungen ganz schön verdrehen, um das wieder zurecht zu biegen ... hoffe, die Wendung gefällt nicht nur Draco-Fans!)  
  
Vielen Dank fürs reviewen an Lilith11, James Masters15 und Mina Harker!!! Es braucht so wenig, um eine Möchtegern-Autorin glücklich zu machen, nur einen schnellen Klick auf ‚go' und ein paar kurze Worte ... also, macht mich glücklich, bittebitte ...

Noch ein kleiner Lese-Tip: 'Seelenwanderung' von Arifilia ist echt spannend, und sie würde sich bestimmt über ein paar mehr reviews freuen.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Kapitel 7: Der Traum  
  
Beim Mittagessen schnatterten und schwätzten die Schüler so fröhlich wie immer. Den Zwischenfall vom Frühstück hatten sie so gut wie vergessen. Dies traf allerdings nicht auf die Lehrer zu. Der Direktor sah älter aus als jemals zuvor, und McGonagalls Augen waren rot gerändert, so als ob sie geweint hätte. Hagrid hatte eindeutig geweint und schnäuzte sich noch immer ausgiebig in sein übergroßes Taschentuch. Snapes Stuhl blieb leer. Nur Trelawney und Professor Smith unterhielten sich angeregt, scheinbar unbeeindruckt von der düsteren Stimmung um sie herum.  
  
„Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht", flüsterte Ginny Weasley ihren Freunden am Gryffindor Tisch zu. „Seht euch die Lehrer an. Und Snape kam heute morgen nicht zu Zaubertränke. Er hat bisher noch nie auch nur eine einzige Stunde verpasst."  
  
„Er war auch nicht da, um Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene zu unterrichten", sagte Neville und seufzte glücklich. Es war nicht seine Idee gewesen, diesen Kurs zu belegen.  
  
„Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass Snape etwas vor hat!", zischte Harry. „Der hat doch noch nie auch nur eine Gelegenheit verpasst, um Schüler zu quälen, besonders nicht die Gryffindors."  
  
„Aber er hat in den letzten Wochen wirklich noch blasser und dünner ausgesehen als gewöhnlich", gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Vielleicht ist er wirklich krank."  
  
„Oder tot?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„So wie die Lehrer dreinschauen, könnte man das tatsächlich annehmen", sagte Ginny. „Manche von ihnen machen Gesichter, als ob sie auf einer Beerdigung wären."  
  
„Der Direktor und Professor McGonagall schienen sehr besorgt zu sein, als sie Snape nicht in den Kerkern antrafen", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.  
  
„Er ist zurück zu Voldemort, deshalb", beharrte Harry. „Und jetzt machen sie sich Sorgen wegen der ganzen Ordensgeheimnisse, die der schleimige Mistkerl seinem Herrn verraten wird."  
  
„Harry, du ..."Aber Hermine wurde vom Direktor unterbrochen, der sich langsam von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte und sich räusperte.  
  
„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen", begann er mit ernstem Gesicht. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, so als ob er noch einmal überlegte, was er sagen sollte. „Der Zaubertränke-Unterricht fällt bis auf weiteres aus", sagte er schließlich, drehte sich um und verschwand durch den Seiteneingang, einen unberührten Teller und einige hundert verblüffte Schüler zurück lassend.  
  
"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Draco Malfoy fühlte sich trotz des arroganten Grinsens, das er immer aufsetzte, wenn er seine wahren Emotionen verstecken wollte, unwohl in seiner Haut. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Professor Snape, und er hatte das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Aber es war ein Traum gewesen, nichts als ein schrecklicher Traum, sagte er sich immer und immer wieder. Er würde nie im Leben seinem Hauslehrer so etwas antun, Verräter oder nicht. Er hatte zu viel Respekt vor dem Mann. Er würde ja nicht einmal einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf Potter oder dieses nervtötende Schlammblut anwenden. Oder den Wiesel. Aber was war Snape dann zugestossen? Vielleicht könnte er etwas erfahren, wenn er dem Direktor von seinem Traum erzählte? Aber wo war das Büro des Direktors überhaupt? Er war bisher nie dort gewesen. Er könnte natürlich seinem Vater eine Eule schicken. Lucius war sicherlich öfter in Dumbledores Büro gewesen als es diesem lieb war. Aber seinen Vater zu benachrichtigen barg immer die Gefahr, dass jemand sein Versteck finden könnte. Deshalb hatte er versprochen, dass er es nur in Notfällen tun würde. Sein Vater würde ausserdem darauf bestehen zu erfahren, was er vom Direktor wollte, und irgendwie scheute Draco sich, seinem Vater von diesem speziellenTraum zu erzählen. Nein, er würde wohl einen der Lehrer fragen müssen, vorzugsweise einen, der nicht zu viele Fragen stellen würde. Dann kam wohl nur McGonagall in Betracht. Draco schluckte schwer. Er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, jemals in eine Situation zu kommen, in der er sich freiwillig der gestrengen Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor anvertrauen würde, aber jetzt, wo Snape nicht da war ... Der Slyterin nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ging hinüber zum Lehrertisch.  
  
„Professor McGonagall", redete Draco seine Lehrerin für Verwandlung an, „ich muss mit dem Direktor sprechen. Es geht um Professor Snape."  
  
„Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy", sagte die Hexe, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und verließ die Große Halle, den blonden Slytherin dicht auf ihren Fersen. Das war ja viel einfacher als er gedacht hatte, keine einzige Frage, nicht einmal ein strenger, forschender Blick. Merkwürdig. Nahm man die rot geränderten Augen hinzu, könnte man fast denken, dass McGonagall ehrlich besorgt um Professor Snape war, trotz der notorischen Hausrivalitäten, dachte Draco, während er der flott voraus gehenden Hexe folgte.  
  
Als sie vor der Statue ankamen, die Dumbledores Reich bewachte, sprach McGonagall das Passwort: „Marzipanbrot."Die Statue sprang auf die Seite, und sie betraten die sich drehende Wendeltreppe. Sie fanden Dumbledore vor dem Fenster stehend und in den trüben Novemberhimmel blickend. McGonagall räusperte sich.  
  
„Direktor, Mr. Malfoy möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."Dumbledore drehte sich langsam um, seufzte, und bedeutete seinem Besucher Platz zu nehmen.  
  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mr. Malfoy?"Draco schluckte nervös, dann schaute er entschlossen auf und blickte in die über die halbmondförmige Brille hervorlugenden Augen des Direktors.  
  
„Vor ein paar Nächten hatte ich einen Traum von Professor Snape, Sir. Es war schrecklich."Er schauderte, dann erzählte er die ganze Geschichte, wie er in der Gestalt von Harry Potter den Professor in den Verbotenen Wald gelockt und ihn mit dem Cruciatus gequält hatte, von Pettigrew, der Snapes Kniescheiben zerschmetterte, und von Umbridge und den Schlangen und wie er schreiend und schwitzend und sich total elend fühlend aufgewacht war. Er hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Badezimmer geschafft, bevor er sich erbrechen musste.  
  
„Ich weiss, das klingt alles ziemlich verdreht", schloss er seine Erzählung, „und in meiner Erinnerung ist alles eher vage, und vielleicht sollte ich das ganze einfach vergessen, aber – Sir, was ist mit Professor Snape passiert?", platzte er schließlich heraus.  
  
„Wir wissen es nicht, Draco. Und obwohl ich glauben möchte, dass, was Sie mir gerade erzählt haben, nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum war, so habe ich doch ein ungutes Gefühl dabei."Dumbledore seufzte. „Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie mir bitte Ihren Zauberstab geben. Sie bekommen ihn umgehend wieder zurück", fügte er hinzu, als er den abwehrenden Ausdruck in Dracos Augen sah. Zögerlich reichte der blonde Junge seinen eleganten, schlanken Zauberstab herüber. Dumbledore zog seinen eigenen hervor und tippte damit sachte gegen Dracos. „Priori Incantatem."  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er die Bilder sah, die aus seinem Zauberstab hervorschwebten, Bilder, die seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigten. Jemand hatte den Crutiatus damit ausgeführt. An Professor Snape.  
  
„Direktor", stotterte er, „ich war das nicht! Ich würde niemals ... Sie müssen mir glauben, ich habe das nicht getan, ich schwöre!"Tränen glitzerten in Dracos Augen. „Ich würde Professor Snape niemals so etwas antun ... es kann nicht ich gewesen sei, bitte", schluchzte er fast.  
  
„Ich glaube Ihnen, Draco", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „aber dies ist eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit. Natürlich ist es nicht ganz ausgeschlossen, dass jemand ihren Zauberstab gestohlen haben könnte, um dies Verbrechen zu begehen. Aber wie ist dann Ihr Traum, oder eher Ihre Vision, zu erklären?" Der Direktor beugte sich vor und kramte in einer der Schreibtischschubladen. Dann hielt er Draco ein kleines Glasfläschchen mit einer schmutzig-grünen Flüssigkeit entgegen. „Bitte trinken Sie das, die ganze Phiole. Es dient dazu, die Restspuren jeglicher Magie, die während der letzten Tage auf Sie angewendet wurde, zu verstärken. Und mit diesem kleinen Gerät", er griff nach dem Schwarzmagie-Ticker, „können wir genau bestimmen, welche Zauber oder Flüche benutzt wurden."  
  
Draco schluckte die Flüssigkeit und verzog das Gesicht. Es schmeckte ekelhaft. Das metronomartige Instrument, das Dumbledore ihm gezeigt hatte, tickte zuerst langsam und regelmäßig, aber dann nahm das Geräusch an Geschwindigkeit zu, bis schließlich der Zeiger wie verrückt hin und her schnellte. Plötzlich stand er vollständig still.  
  
„Wie ich befürchtet hatte", murmelte der Direktor. Draco schaute sich den Ticker näher an und sah in seinem Sockel eine kleine Skala, die mit winzigen goldenen Buchstaben beschriftet war. Das kürzere Ende des Zeigers wies auf eines der Wörter: Imperio.  
  
„Es war kein Traum, Draco. Sie haben unter dem Einfluss des Imperio Fluches gehandelt", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Was Professor Snape zugestoßen ist, war nicht Ihre Schuld, denken Sie daran. Sie dürfen sich keine Vorwürfe machen. Aber bitte behalten Sie immer im Kopf, was es wirklich bedeutet, ein ergebener Todesser zu sein. Diese brauchen nicht unter den Imperio Fluch gestellt zu werden, um zu foltern und zu töten."  
  
„Aber Albus!", unterbrach McGonagall. „Wie ist das möglich? Es würde bedeuten, dass Todesser in der Schule waren, oder wenigstens ein Todesser, der den Fluch auf Mr. Malfoy geworfen hat!"  
  
„Nicht unbedingt, Minerva. Es gibt eine weitere Möglichkeit. Imperio Trank. Süßigkeiten oder Kuchen können damit versetzt werden. Sie bekommen doch häufig Süßigkeiten von zu Hause geschickt, Draco, nicht wahr?"Der Junge nickte und dachte dabei an den köstlichen Mandelkuchen, der im letzten Paket gewesen war. Sein absoluter Lieblingskuchen. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal mit Crabbe und Goyle geteilt, wie er es sonst immer tat.  
  
„Severus hat den Trank erfunden", erzählte der Direktor weiter, „als eine Art Eintrittskarte zurück in die Todesserriege, ein Geschenk für Voldemort, um seine Treue zu beweisen. Tom hatte schon immer einen ziemlich verdrehten Sinn für Ironie."Erneut seufzte er. „Sie sind in Zukunft besser vorsichtig mit allem Eßbaren, das Sie per Eule geschickt bekommen, Draco. Am besten bringen Sie es hierher und lassen es mich auf Dunkle Magie untersuchen."  
  
„Aber Professor Dumbledore, warum hat der Dunkle Lord mich so über den grünen Klee gelobt, wenn er doch wusste, dass ich nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt habe?", fragte Draco, der sich schließlich wieder gesammelt hatte. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn!"  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber man kann nie wissen, was für dunkle Pläne hinter Voldemorts Machenschaften stecken", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken. „Wie auch immer, wir werden dieses Problem jetzt wohl kaum lösen. Es war richtig von Ihnen zu mir zu kommen, Draco. Aber jetzt sollten Sie eigentlich im Unterricht sein, nicht wahr?"  
  
Draco nickte düster. Wie sollte er sich auf Geschichte der Zauberei konzentrieren, wenn alles, woran er denken konnt, Professor Snape war und was er ihm angetan hatte, Imperio hin oder her. Er wischte zornig die Tränen weg, die erneut in seine Augen getreten waren. Sie würden Professor Snape nie wiedersehen, dafür würde der Dunkle Lord zweifellos sorgen. Es war nicht richtig. Er hatte das nicht verdient. Niemand verdiente so etwas.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore, können Sie Professor Snape nicht retten? Bitte!", schluchzte er plötzlich auf, während Tränen in seine Augen schossen und seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen.  
  
„Wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um Professor Snape ausfindig zu machen, das verspreche ich. Aber es wird nicht einfach sein." Dumbledores Blick schweifte zum Fenster zurück. Nein, es würde nicht einfach werden. Sie mussten umgehend ein Ordenstreffen einberufen, um alle Mitglieder zu warnen. Wenn es Voldemort gelang, Severus zu brechen und ihn zum Reden zu bringen, würden sie alle in großer Gefahr schweben. Und mit Umbridge als neuer Todesserin ... Alle ihre Aktivitäten im Ministerium mussten unbedingt eingehend beobachtet werden, ausserdem mussten die bereits bekannten Todesser weiterhin beschattet werden, die Bemühungen um die Zusammenarbeit mit den Riesen und Werwölfen mussten intensiviert und internationale Bündnisse geschmiedet werden, sie mussten sich selbst und die Schule schützen, und natürlich besonders Harry Potter, den einzigen, der Voldemort besiegen konnte. Es gab so viel zu tun, und nun, wo sie ihren Spion verloren hatten, würden all diese Aufgaben noch schwieriger und gefährlicher werden. Und sie waren so wenige, viel zu wenige. Wie sollten sie jetzt auch noch nach Severus suchen? Sie hatten einfach nicht die Mittel und Kräfte dafür. Ohne eine glückliche Wendung des Schicksals würden sie nicht viel für ihn tun können, obgleich der Gedanke sein Herz bluten ließ.  
  
„Kommen Sie, Draco."McGonagall reichte dem Slytherin ein Taschentuch. „Wir lassen den Direktor jetzt besser alleine. Es wird sich ein Weg finden, wie wir Professor Snape helfen können. Wir werden alle unser Bestes tun, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Soll ich Sie zum Unterricht begleiten?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt, endlich erfahren wir, welche Katze Pettigrew in die Flucht geschlagen hat ...  
  
Lilith11: Liest Du das ganze noch mal auf Deutsch? Mir kommt die Geschichte auf Deutsch irgendwie noch eine ganze Ecke grausamer vor als auf Englisch, geht Dir das auch so? Auf Deutsch hätte ich das so wahrscheinlich nie geschrieben ...  
  
JamesMasters15: Tausend Dank für die vielen reviews! Liest Du die Geschichte freiwillig, oder steht Deine Schwester mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter Dir und droht Dir mit dem Cruciatus? Auf Englisch habe ich gar nicht so gemerkt, wie brutal die Geschichte ist, aber die Folterei hast Du inzwischen hinter Dir, jetzt geht es nur noch darum, wie sie Professor Snape halbwegs wieder zusammenflicken können ... Und danke für's Fehlerfinden, egal, wie oft man selber noch mal Korrektur liest, ein paar blöde Fehler übersieht man immer ... hoffe, es stört Dich nicht zu sehr.


	8. Katzenkonzert

Und endlich kommt Severus wieder ins Spiel, allerdings recht passiv ... wir nähern uns dem Krankenflügel, LOL, noch länger kann ich ihn ja doch nicht so herumliegen lassen, es geht ihm schon dreckig genug.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Tausend Dank für's reviewen: wolvy und Arifilia  
  
Und weiter freut sich über jeden review (und sei er noch so kurz) die Autorin, also bitte nicht vergessen, links unten auf ‚go' zu drücken!  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 8: Katzenkonzert  
  
„Hermine, wach auf!", drängte Lavender, die Zimmergenossin des Mädchens. „Unter dem Fenster sitzt eine Katze und schreit sich die Lunge aus dem Hals. Schau lieber nach, ob es nicht Krummbein ist. Klingt, als sei er verletzt oder so was."  
  
Sofort war Hermine hellwach vor Sorge. Sie eilte zum Fenster, öffnete es und spähte hinaus in die Nacht. Im schwachen Licht ihres Zauberstabes entdeckte sie den großen roten Kater, der direkt zu ihr empor sah. Zur Begrüßung miaute er kurz, dann rannte er ein paar Schritte dem Weg entgegen, der zum Haupttor führte, drehte um, miaute wieder, und lief dann weiter Richtung Tor, wobei er immer wieder zu Hermine schaute und ungeduldig maunzte.  
  
„Das ist schon eine seltsame Katze, Hermine,"flüsterte Lavender, die über die Schulter des wuschelköpfigen Mädchens gelugt hatte. „Sieht so aus, als ob er dir etwas zeigen wollte. Was kann das wohl sein, so mitten in der Nacht?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Hermine leicht verwirrt. „Aber bei dem Lärm, den er macht, muss es etwas wichtiges sein. Ich sage besser Professor McGonagall Bescheid."  
  
-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Kurze Zeit später verließen zwei Gestalten in schweren Wintermänteln den Haupteingang des Schlosses und folgten der aufgeregt maunzenden Katze den sich windenden Weg hinunter zum Haupttor. Ihre erhobenen Zauberstäbe warfen ein schwaches und schauriges Licht über die dünn mit Schnee bedeckte Landschaft.  
  
„Ich hoffe sehr, es handelt sich hier um etwas wichtiges, Miss Granger", murmelte die ältere Hexe, aber mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrer jungen Begleiterin. „Was eine schwachsinnige Idee, mitten in der Nacht hinter einer Katze herzurennen. Und jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu schneien, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Großartig. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich ohnehin nur um eine tote Ratte oder so etwas ..."  
  
Aber es war keine tote Ratte. Als sie das große Tor erreicht hatten, quetschte sich Krummbein durch die schmiedeeisernen Stäbe und rannte auf ein großes Bündel zu, das auf dem Boden lag und verdächtig nach einem menschlichen Körper aussah.  
  
„Merlin, nein, das kann nicht sein ..."McGonagall schnappte nach Luft. „Bleiben sie zurück, Miss Granger", ordnete sie dann an, öffnete das Tor und ging vorsichtig auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt zu. Im Licht ihres Zauberstabes konnte die Lehrerin einen Wust von schulterlangem, schwarzem, völlig zerzausten und blutverkrusteten Haar ausmachen, das unter einer dreckigen alten Decke hervorschaute und erschreckend bekannt aussah. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
  
„Severus?", wisperte sie, als sie neben dem reglosen Körper, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Schnee lag, niederkniete. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, ihn möglichst nicht zu bewegen, suchte sie am Hals ihres jungen Kollegen nach einem Pulsschlag.  
  
„Ist ... ist er tot?", fragte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
„Er lebt, aber nur gerade eben so", antwortete ihre Lehrerin düster. „Die Schweine müssen ihn erst vor kurzem hierher gebracht haben. Er ist noch warm."Entschlossen erhob sie sich. „Miss Granger, laufen Sie zum Krankenflügel und wecken Sie Madame Pomfrey. Schnell. Vielleicht können wir ihn noch retten."  
  
Während Hermine, dicht gefolgt von Krummbein, auf das Schloss zu sprintete, verwandelte McGonagall einen großen, abgebrochenen Ast in eine Tragbahre. Sie warf einen Wärmezauber über den komatösen Mann und drehte ihn vorsichtig mit einem Schwebezauber um. Snape wimmerte leise, und ein Rinnsal frischen Blutes tropfte aus seinem halb geöffneten Mund und hinterließ purpurne Flecken im Schnee.  
  
„Oh, Severus, tut mir so leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", flüsterte die Hexe entschuldigend. „Aber ich muss dich bewegen. Halt durch, Poppy wird dir helfen, du wirst schon sehen. Du kommst wieder in Ordnung, halt nur noch ein bisschen aus. Und wage ja nicht, mir unter den Händen wegzusterben ..."Während sie so vor sich hin murmelte, größtenteils, um sich selbst Mut zu zu sprechen, ließ sie den Bewusstlosen sanft auf die Bahre schweben und begann ihren Weg in Richtung Schloss.  
  
-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
  
Madame Pomfrey wartete hellwach und geschäftig am Eingang zum Krankenflügel auf sie.  
  
„Hier, Minerva, das Privatzimmer, auf das Bett, seien Sie vorsichtig, seine Lunge muss verletzt sein, so wie er atmet und mit all dem Blut", warnte die Medihexe. Dieses Mal rührte sich Snape nicht und gab auch keinen Laut von sich, als er sanft auf das Krankenbett schwebte. „Ich habe Miss Granger aufgetragen, den Direktor zu holen. Er wird jede Minute hier sein. Und Sie setzen sich lieber, Minerva, Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden."  
  
Gerade als McGonagall sich in einen Stuhl fallen ließ, betrat der Professor Dumbledore das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von einer unnatürlich blassen Hermine.  
  
„Wie steht es um ihn, Poppy?", fragte Albus besorgt, als er an das Bett trat.  
  
„Ich kann es noch nicht sagen, aber sein Puls ist sehr schwach und unregelmäßig, und er atmet kaum noch", antwortete die Medihexe, während sie die wichtigsten Lebensfunktionen ihres Patienten überprüfte. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und begann, ihn damit nach Verletzungen abzusuchen. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken senkte sie den Stab wieder. Ihre Hände zitterten, und ihre Augen waren geweitet vor Schreck.  
  
„Albus", flüsterte sie,"etwas stimmt nicht mit Severus. Mit all seinen Verletzungen ist es ganz unmöglich, dass er noch am Leben ist. Es ist einfach nicht normal."  
  
„Schwarze Magie", bestätigte der Direktor traurig. „Ich kann sie fühlen. Sie haben ihn mit schwarzer Magie am Leben gehalten."Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens, fuhr er fort: „Ich werde Fawkes nach Remus Lupin schicken. Als Fachmann auf dem Gebiet wird er am besten wissen, was zu tun ist. Und, Poppy, wenden Sie besser keine Magie auf Severus an, es könnte gefährlich sein."Die Medihexe nickte stumm, und Dumbledore eilte zurück in sein Büro. Drei bleiche und ziemlich ratlose Hexen blieben zurück.  
  
„Dann fangen wir wohl erst einmal damit an, ihn etwas zu säubern – ohne Magie", sagte Madame Pomfrey schließlich. „Würden Sie bitte etwas warmes Wasser und Handtücher holen, Miss Granger?"Vorsichtig entfernte die Medihexe die alte Decke, in die der schlaffe Körper des Zaubertränkelehrers eingewickelt war. Sie musste ihre Augen beim Anblick all der Verletzungen, die dem ehemaligen Spion zugefügt worden waren, für einen Moment schließen. Wie konnten Menschen nur so grausam sein? Sie würde nie verstehen, was in den Gehirnen derer vor sich ging, die bereit dazu waren, einen ihrer Mitmenschen so bestialisch zu foltern.  
  
Langsam strömten Tränen über McGonagalls Wangen, während sie Poppy half, die blutigen Fetzen zu entfernen, die einmal die schwarzen Hosen des Tränkelehrers gewesen waren. Nach ihrem Geschmack fühlte sich seine Haut jetzt, da er aus der Kälte heraus war, viel zu warm an.  
  
„Er hat hohes Fieber, Poppy", sagte sie leise und strich eine Strähne rabenschwarzen Haares aus der Stirn des kranken Mannes. „Armer Junge, was haben diese Schweine nur mit dir gemacht?"  
  
Beladen mit einer Schüssel warmen Wassers und einigen Handtüchern kam Hermine zurück in das kleine Krankenzimmer. Als ihr Blick auf das fiel, was vom linken Arm ihres Lehrers übrig war, schnappte sie nach Luft und ließ fast die Schüssel fallen.  
  
„Miss Granger, Sie geben dies besser mir", sagte Madame Pomfrey und griff nach dem Gefäß in den zitternden Händen des Mädchens. „Es tut mir leid, Sie sollten dies hier wirklich nicht sehen. Gehen Sie zurück auf Ihr Zimmer und versuchen Sie zu schlafen."  
  
Von Wasser und Handtüchern befreit, floh Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel. Aber der grauenvolle Anblick hatte sich tief in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt. Vorsichtig darauf achtend, niemanden zu wecken, schlich sie in ihr Bett, in dem Krummbein schon auf sie wartete. Sie murmelte schnell einen Stillezauber, und brach dann, ihr Gesicht im weichen Fell ihres Haustieres vergraben, in herzzerreissendes Schluchzen aus, bis sie schließlich völlig erschöpft einschlief.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... und reviewen bitte nicht vergessen!


	9. Der Geruch von Blut

Und weiter geht's im Krankenflügel ... viel Spass beim Lesen und Reviewen nicht vergessen!

Herzlichen Dank für Eure lieben reviews, Arifilia, white rose4 und JamesMarsters15!!! Die Länge der Kapitel kann ich schlecht ändern, da dies ja nur eine Übersetzung ist, aber die letzten Kapitel sind, glaub ich, wieder etwas umfangreicher, und ich beeile mich mit dem uploaden, versprochen.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 9: Der Geruch von Blut

Remus Lupin wurde durch einen seltsamen, durchdringenden Schrei, dem sogleich das unvermeidliche Gekeife von Mrs. Blacks Protrait folgte, aus einem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen. Seine Augen flogen vor Schreck auf, aber dann sah er das vertraute Schillern von roten und goldenen Federn.

„Ach, du bist es, Fawkes. Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt, ist dir das klar? Was ist denn los? Dringende Ordensangelegenheiten?"Der Phönix hielt Remus sein Bein hin, damit der Zauberer das Pergament ablösen konnte, das daran befestigt war. Der junge Zauberer ignorierte den von unten hochschallenden Lärm und las schnell die kurze Nachricht Dumbledores. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, und mit jedem Wort wurde er besorgter.

„Du sollst mich sofort nach Hogwarts bringen? Ist Harry etwas passiert?"Der Vogel schüttelte den Kopf, und Remus seufzte erleichtert auf. Dann ließ er sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen und schloss erneut die Augen.

„Autsch! OK, OK, ich komme ja schon mit. Lass mich mir nur schnell etwas überziehen", sagte Lupin gähnend, als Fawkes ihn ungeduldig in die Nase pickte. Er stand auf. Nachdem er sich hastig angezogen und flüchtig gewaschen hatte, griff Remus ein Bein des Feuervogels, und mit einem leisen ‚Plop' verschwanden beide aus dem Haus Nummer 12, Grimmauld Platz.

Das Gefühl war so ein Zwischending zwischen Apparieren und dem Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel, und Remus mochte es nicht sonderlich, besonders nicht, wenn er nur schnell zurück in sein Bett wollte. Aber Dumbledore schickte Fawkes nie ohne guten Grund auf Botengänge. Der Vogel war viel zu wertvoll dazu. Ausserdem hatte er seinen eigenen Kopf und würde sich einfach weigern, bei unwichtigen Angelegenheiten auszuhelfen. Was konnte wohl mitten in der Nacht so immens wichtig sein, wenn es nicht um Harry ging?

„Da seid ihr ja. Gut gemacht, Fawkes", grüßte Dumbledore, als sie plötzlich im Büro des Direktors auftauchten. „Bitte folgen Sie mir. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe, Remus."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, das Blut und den Dreck vom Tränkelehrer abzuwaschen und vorsichtig seine vielen Wunden zu säubern, als Dumbledore und Lupin das Zimmer betraten. Ein starkes Zittern ging durch den Körper des Bewusstlosen und er stöhnte leise.

„Verdammt, das sieht schlecht aus", murmelte Remus, als er sich dem Bett näherte. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel hatte der Direktor ihm erzählt, was passiert war, aber nichts hätte ihn auf den Anblick des geschundenen Körpers seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden vorbereiten können. Und der Geruch nach Blut war für die empfindliche Nase des Werwolfs fast überwältigend, jedoch hatte er eine seltsame Note. Dumbledore hatte Recht, hier war Schwarze Magie im Spiel. Er konnte es überall um den Tränkemeister herum riechen. Der seltsame Duft kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Er hatte ihn früher schon einmal gerochen, in den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes. Silberne Flecken auf grünen Blättern, die im sanften Licht des Vollmondes glitzerten. Der Hirsch und der große schwarze Hund waren bei ihm gewesen. Und die Ratte, die sich im zotteligen Fell des Hundes festgekrallt hatte. Es hatte sterbend in einem Teppich von mondbeschienenen Maiglöckchen gelegen, als sie es gefunden hatten. Noch im Tod war es so wunderschön gewesen, dass nicht einmal das blutrünstige Monster, das er gewesen war, es anrühren konnte. Er würde den traurigen Anblick nie vergessen, und auch nicht den Geruch.

„Einhornblut", murmelte er. „Sie haben ihm Einhornblut eingeflößt."

„Aber das ist ja fürchterlich!", rief McGonagall aus. Sie war bleicher denn je. „Es ist ein schreckliches Verbrechen, ein Einhorn zu töten, und wer auch immer sein Blut trinkt, wird hernach ein verdammtes Leben führen. Er ... er wäre tot vielleicht besser dran."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Minerva, aber mir scheint es, als sei es das Töten des Einhorns, das den Fluch auf den Verbrecher zieht, nicht das Trinken des Blutes", sagte Lupin nachdenklich. „Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher. Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich einige Nachforschungen darüber anstelle und Firenze dazu befrage. Er weiss vielleicht etwas. Immerhin wird Severus wenigstens nicht sterben, so lange der Effekt des Einhornblutes anhält, egal wie schlimm seine Verletzungen sind."

„Und wie lange wird das etwa dauern?", fragte Madame Pomfrey nach.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, leider", antwortete der Werwolf. „Der Geruch ist ziemlich stark; deshalb würde ich sagen, dass er bestimmt mindestens noch für einige Stunden sicher sein sollte. Aber, Poppy, geben Sie Severus besser keine Zaubertränke. Sie vertragen sich nicht mit Einhornblut. Zaubersprüche dagegen sollten OK sein. Ich bin in der Bibliothek und schaue nach der Sache mit dem Fluch, falls Sie mich brauchen. Viel Glück."

Die Medihexe legte bei Lupins Worten die Stirn in Falten. Keine Zaubertränke. Wie in Merlins Namen sollte sie Severus' viele Wunden ohne Zaubertränke heilen? In der Tat würde sie eine ganze Menge Glück brauchen können. Allein die Zaubersprüche, die nötig waren, um all die gebrochenen Knochen zu heilen, würden sie sehr viel Energie kosten. Am schlimmsten war Severus' Brustkorb. Jede einzelne Rippe schien mehrfach gebrochen, so als ob er gleichzeitig von vielen Flüchen getroffen worden sei, und einige Bruchstücke hatten sich tief in die Lunge gebohrt. Es war ein wahres Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch atmen konnte. Dann war da der gebrochene Kiefer und seine Knie. Wenigstens waren die Verletzungen des Brustkorbes frisch, während die anderen schon mehrere Wochen alt zu sein schienen. Und je älter ein Bruch, desto schwieriger war er zu heilen. Die Knie waren stark geschwollen und eitrig. Zusätzlich zu den Blutungen in der Lunge hatte Severus einen Milzriss und schwere Verletzungen an Leber und Nieren. Dazu kamen eine schlimm verbrannte und infizierte Amputationswunde, eine schwere Lungenentzündung mit hohem Fieber, zahlreiche Schnittwunden und Blutergüsse, Unterernährung und ein gefährlich hoher Blutverlust. Und das starke Zittern deutete auf die großzügige Anwendung des Cruciatus-Fluchs hin. Diese Hundesöhne. Es war eine absolut unmögliche Aufgabe.

„Albus, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffen kann. Nicht ohne Zaubertränke", sagte die Medihexe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wäre besser in St. Mungo's aufgehoben, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie wir ihn dort hin transportieren könnten, ohne noch mehr Schaden anzurichten."

„St Mungo's ist nicht sicher für Severus, Poppy, jetzt wo Voldemort weiss, dass er ihn verraten hat", seufzte Dumbledore. „Denken Sie daran, was letztes Jahr mit Broderick Bode von der Mysterienabteilung passiert ist. Nein, wir müssen einfach hier unser Möglichstes tun, wenngleich es auch nicht reichen mag, um ihn zu retten."

„Nun, dann fange ich wohl besser an."Die Medihexe tauschte den nassen Lappen in ihrer Hand gegen ihren Zauberstab ein und konzentrierte sich. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt in den nächsten Tagen, Zaubererehrenwort ...


	10. Mehr Blut

Und noch ein Krankenhaus-Kapitel, und nicht das letzte ... viel Vergnügen!

Tausend Dank für's reviewen, Mina Harker, Arifilia, XiaoGui, ich freue mich immer wie eine Schneekönigin über Eure Rückmeldungen! Ach ja, eine Liebesgeschichte gibt es leider nicht, auch kein Slash, und auch keine rührselige Geschichte wie alle Schüler zusammen eine Prothese basteln (hab ich mal in einer Geschichte gelesen und fand es ziemlich kitschig, der Anfang war sehr gut, aber das hat die Story leider kaputt gemacht, für meinen Geschmack jedenfalls).

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

---------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 10: Mehr Blut

„Mein Gott, bin ich müde", stöhnte Madame Pomfrey und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. Eine kalte Dezembersonne ging soeben auf, und sie hatte, assistiert von Dumbledore und McGonagall, die ganze Nacht über an Severus gearbeitet. Doch noch immer war der Zustand des junge Zauberers sehr bedenklich. Sie hatte es so weit geschafft, seine gebrochenen Rippen und das Schlüsselbein zu heilen, ausserdem die schlimmsten Schäden an seinen inneren Organen, aber es hatte sie unsäglich erschöpft. Minerva hatte mit Zaubersprüchen und Wadenwickeln geholfen, das Fieber zu senken, und Albus hatte beim magischen Behandeln und Verbinden der weniger schweren Wunden assistiert und mit gemurmelten Zaubersprüchen die Cruciatus-Nachwirkungen und die Schmerzen etwas gelindert. Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre sie inzwischen sicherlich schon vor Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Was ihr wirklich Sorgen bereitete, war der hohe Blutverlust. Es war absolut unmöglich, diesen nur mit Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen zu behandeln. Und wenn es ihr nicht gelang, Severus Kreislauf zu stabilisieren, bevor der Effekt des Einhornblutes verklang, würde er mit Sicherheit trotz aller ihrer Bemühungen sterben. Natürlich gab es da noch die Muggle Methode, aber zuerst müssten geeignete und willige Blutspender gefunden werden. Das Problem dabei war, dass die Snapes eine der ältesten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilien in ganz Großbritannien waren. Und man musste Spender finden, deren Blut mindestens ebenso rein war wie das des Empfängers, ansonsten verklumpten die Magizyten und würden eine tödliche Reaktion auslösen. Niemand aus dem Lehrerkollegium erfüllte die Kriterien, nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore. Blieben noch die Schüler ...

„Minerva, wissen Sie, ob zur Zeit Schüler in Hogwarts sind, die von ebenso alter und reinblütiger Abstammung sind wie Severus? Ich muss eine Bluttransfusion durchführen, und dies so bald wie möglich, sonst hat er keine Chance."

„Ich werde die Akten durchschauen, Poppy, aber das wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, fürchte ich", antwortete McGonagall, wobei sie mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrückte. Dann wandte sie sich dem Direktor zu. „Ich müsste ausserdem meinen heutigen Verwandlungsunterricht absagen."

„Bitte, tun Sie das, Minerva. Und falls sich geeignete Spender unter den Schülern finden, bringen Sie sie umgehend hierher. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren", drängte Dumbledore. „Und Sie, Poppy, legen sich erst einmal ein Weilchen hin. In Ihrem jetzigen Zustand sind Sie bestimmt keine große Hilfe für Severus. Ausserdem denke ich, dass der arme Junge im Moment nicht viel mehr aushalten kann. Jede Form der Magie ist letztendlich anstrengend für den Organismus, auch Heilungszauber. Und er war in den letzten Wochen ohnehin schon viel zu viel Magie ausgesetzt."Er seufzte schwer.

„Aber es ist immer noch so viel zu tun ...", wandte die Medihexe ein.

„Die verbliebenen Verletzungen müssen eben etwas warten. Sie sind nicht direkt lebensbedrohlich, oder?"

„Nein, aber ..."

„Kein ‚aber', Poppy. Und lassen Sie sich etwas Frühstück bringen. Ich bleibe so lange bei Severus. Und jetzt hinaus mit Ihnen. Und Sie ebenfalls, Minerva."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

In ihrem Büro angekommen, nahm McGonagall sich Severus' alte Schülerakte vor. Die Akten der Angestellten hatte Dumbledore in seinem eigenen Büro, aber diese hier würde ihren Zweck genauso gut erfüllen. Dank der vielen Einträge über die ständigen Zwistigkeiten zwischen dem Slytherin und den ‚Herumtreibern' war sie fast ebenso umfangreich wie die der Weasley-Zwillinge. Und dies waren nur die Zwischenfälle, die von einem Vertrauensschüler oder einem Lehrer gemeldet worden waren. Wie viele mehr es gegeben hatte, konnte sie nur erahnen. Und immer waren es vier gegen einen gewesen. Dem Slytherin wurde regelmäßig die meiste Schuld an allem zugeschoben. Und die höchsten Punktabzüge und das längste Nachsitzen. Nur weil er keinen anderen Weg gesehen hatte sich zu verteidigen, als die Zaubersprüche und Flüche anzuwenden, die er zu Hause gelernt hatte – leider Gottes ausnahmslos ziemlich schwarze Magie. Es fiel ihr noch immer schwer zu begreifen, wie sie so blind gegenüber dem gewesen sein konnte, was direkt unter ihrer Nase passiert war. Und unter Dumbledores. Kein Wunder, dass Severus schließlich Schutz in der Klicke von Slytherins rund um Bellatrix Black und Rodolphus Lestrange gesucht hatte, obwohl diese ihn, weil seine Familie nicht reich war wie die aller anderen, und trotz all seines Wissens über die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke, nie als ihnen ebenbürtig behandelt hatten. Von dort war es dann nur noch ein kleiner Schritt zu Voldemort gewesen. Und das traumatische Erlebnis mit der Heulenden Hütte hatte ihm nur bestätigt, dass ein Slytherin von einem Gryffindor keinerlei Hilfe erwarten konnte – weder vom Direktor, noch von der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin.

Nun, es half nicht viel, jetzt Geschehnissen nachzuhängen, die ohnehin nicht mehr geändert werden konnten. In der Vergangenheit hatte sie den Jungen so oft im Stich gelassen, jetzt fand sie besser schleunigst einen Weg, um ihm zu helfen. Mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes tippte sie auf Severus' Namen auf der Akte und murmelte: „_Generis revolo_", dann berührte sie damit ein leeres Blatt Pergament. Sogleich erschien der Stammbaum der Familie Snape auf dem Bogen. Jetzt musste sie diese Prozedur nur noch mit einigen hundert anderen Schülerakten durchexerzieren und die Daten vergleichen. Es würde nur einige Tage dauern ... Tage, die sie nicht hatten. Nein, Minerva, denk doch ausnahmsweise mal logisch. Das würde Severus an deiner Stelle tun. Zuerst alle Muggle-Geborenen und Halbbluts ausschließen. Das verringerte die Anzahl der möglichen Kandidaten aller Häuser, mit Ausnahme von Slytherin, schon mal um gut die Hälfte. Und Geschwister brauchte sie nur einmal zu überprüfen. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, sicher ist sicher. Slytherin sollte eigentlich die höchsten Erfolgsaussichten bieten, aber es gab auch immer einige Reinblüter aus alten Zauberergeschlechtern in den anderen Häusern. Einen gewissen Sirius Black zum Beispiel. Aber jetzt, wo er Severus zur Abwechslung einmal hätte helfen können statt sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen, hatte der Gryffindor es geschafft, sich abmurksen zu lassen. Immerhin waren da noch die Longbottoms und die Weasleys. Sie würde es zuerst mit diesen versuchen, und mit Draco Malfoy. Der Slytherin würde seinem Hauslehrer bestimmt nur zu bereitwillig helfen. Etwas, das man wahrscheinlich nicht von den anderen Kandidaten behaupten konnte. Aber sie würde sie schon dazu bringen, und wenn sie sie mit ihrem Zauberstab dazu zwingen musste ...

„_Accio_ Neville Longbottom, _Accio_ Ronald Weasley, _Accio_ Ginevra Weasley, _Accio_ Draco Malfoy!", rief die Hexe aus und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Schubladen, in denen die Akten verstaut waren. Vier Aktenordner schwebten heran und breiteten sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch aus.

„Nun, lasst uns nachsehen."Sie wiederholte den _Generis revolo_-Zauber mit den Namen auf den Aktenordnern, so dass sie am Ende vier weitere Stammbäume vor sich liegen hatte. Rons und Ginevras waren in der Tat identisch. Nicht, dass sie bei Molly und Arthur Weasley je etwas anderes vermutet hätte, aber besser auf Nummer Sicher gehen ... Jetzt machte McGonagall mit einem einfachen Duplikationszauber Kopien von Snapes Stammbaum, legte je eine davon mit der Schrift nach unten auf die anderen vier Stammbäume und murmelte: „_Comparatio_."

Die Schrift auf den Pergamenten begann zu glühen und schien für einige wenige Augenblicke ineinander zu sickern. Dann erschienen die Ergebnisse auf der Rückseite.

Bingo! Das war sogar besser als sie erwartet hatte. Sowohl die Malfoys als auch die Weasleys waren exakt genauso alt und reinblütig wie die Snapes, und die Familie Longbottom konnte sogar noch über zwei Generationen weiter zurück verfolgt werden. Manchmal zahlte sich der Gebrauch von Logik doch aus, das musste sie zugeben. Aber nur sich selbst gegenüber. Sie würde die Schüler gleich einsammeln und zum Krankenflügel bringen. Ronald wusste wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon, was passiert war, da sie in ihrer Aufregung vollkommen vergessen hatte, Miss Granger zu sagen, dass sie nicht über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht sprechen sollte. Und falls Poppy noch mehr Spender benötigen sollte, konnte sie später zurückkommen und weitere Akten überprüfen. Oder die anderen Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie herbeirufen. Severus würde zwar bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, in ihrer Schuld zu stehen, und ausgerechnet Neville Longbottom sein Leben zu verdanken wird ihn sicherlich schwer treffen, aber es war nun einmal nicht zu ändern. Und vielleicht täte Severus eine Infusion von Gryffindor Blut nur gut, wer weiss? Bei diesem Gedanken konnte die gestrenge Hexe ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Bitte warten Sie einen Augenblick hier. Ich bin sofort zurück und erkläre Ihnen alles", sagte McGonagall und schob die drei Gryffindors und den einen Slytherin in den kleinen Wartesaal im Krankenflügel. Sie hatten alle nicht die leiseste Ahnung, weshalb sie hier waren, aber da die drei Sechstklässler aus einer todlangweiligen Stunde bei Professor Binns herausgerufen worden waren, machte ihnen dies nicht viel aus. Nur Ginny war ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass sie ihr Lieblingsfach, Kräuterkunde, verpassen würde.

Als sie ihren Bruder draussen vor dem Gewächshaus hatte warten sehen, hatte die alte Angst von ihr Besitz ergriffen, etwas könnte ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater oder einem ihrer älteren Brüder, die alle für Dumbledores Phönixorden arbeiteten, zugestossen sein. Seit jenem Tag, an dem Mr. Weasley während seines Dienstes für den Orden von Voldemorts Riesenschlange gebissen worden war, wurde sie von Alpträumen geplagt, die allesamt vom gewaltsamen Tod eines Familienmitglieds handelten. Wenn sie jetzt gerade einem Boggart begegnen würde, nähme er mit Sicherheit fast die gleiche Gestalt an wie der ihrer Mutter in Grimmauld Platz. Aber wenn ihrer Familie etwas passiert war, warum waren Neville und Draco Malfoy dann hier? Und warum hatte McGonagall sie, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, zum Krankenflügel geführt?

Harry konnte ausnahmsweise einmal nichts zugestoßen sein. Sie hatte ihn erst vor kurzem in der Großen Halle bei einem herzhaften Frühstück gesehen. Nur Hermine war anders gewesen als sonst. Die Gryffindor Vertrauensschülerin hatte ausgesehen, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht lang nicht geschlafen, und sie war zu spät zum Frühstück gekommen, was sonst eigentlich nie passierte. Sie hatte die Große Halle verlassen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort mit jemandem zu wechseln, nicht einmal ‚hallo', und hatte auch ihr Essen nicht angerührt. Aber warum sollte Malfoy hier sein, wenn etwas mit Hermine nicht stimmte? Sie ging doch nicht etwa mit dem arroganten Slytherin aus? Obwohl, Malfoy war in letzter Zeit gar nicht so überheblich und giftig gewesen wie sonst. Genaugenommen seit dem Tag, an dem Professor Snape verschwunden war. Ein weiteres, ungelöstes Rätsel. Im Moment stand Malfoy abseits von den anderen Jungen in einer Ecke des kleinen Zimmers, hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und starrte finster vor sich hin. Aber irgendwie kam es Ginny vor, als sei er unter der düsteren Fasade eher unsicher und nervös. War das möglich? Neville schien natürlich immer unsicher und nervös zu sein, wenn er nicht gerade im Gewächshaus arbeitete, obwohl es schon viel besser geworden war, seit er bei Dumbledores Armee mitmachte. Er war auch ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und war nicht mehr der pausbackige, untersetzte Junge, den sie während ihrer ersten Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress kennengelernt hatte. Wenn man genauer hinschaute, sah er eigentlich sogar ganz gut aus ...

Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür und McGonagall betrat den Raum. Sie blickte so streng und ernst wie immer, als sie mit ihrer Erklärung begann.

„Wie Mr. Weasley vielleicht schon gehört hat", – ein verständnisloser Blick von Ron – „oder wohl doch nicht, wurde Professor Snape letzte Nacht lokalisiert. Genauer gesagt, hat Miss Grangers Katze ihn schwer verletzt aufgefunden. Um das Leben Ihres Lehrers zu retten, bitte ich Sie nun um eine Blutspende. Mancher von Ihnen mag Professor Snape vielleicht nicht sonderlich, und das liegt sicherlich zum großen Teil an ihm selbst, aber Professor Snape ist schon seit vielen Jahren ein treues Mitglied des Phönixordens und hat mehr als einmal geholfen, Harry Potters Leben zu retten. Er verdient es, gerettet und respektiert zu werden – trotz all seiner Unzulänglichkeiten. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden ..."

Zu Ginnys Erstaunen hatte Draco Malfoy nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als McGonagall Snape ein treues Ordensmitglied genannt hatte. Als Sohn eines flüchtigen Todessers sollte er die Neuigkeit eigentlich nicht so ruhig aufnehmen, oder? Aber statt Abscheu und Verachtung war echte Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit dem Slytherin, ganz bestimmt nicht. Das war nicht der Malfoy, den sie nun schon seit über vier Jahren kannte. Hatte er sich tatsächlich verändert?

Ron jedenfalls hatte sich nicht verändert. Er sah aus, als hätte McGonagall ihn gebeten, Schnecken zu schlucken. Er und Harry hatten die Abwesenheit ihres verhassten Lehrers in vollen Zügen genossen. Wenn Ron, wie sein Freund Harry, nicht so scharf darauf gewesen wäre Auror zu werden, hätte er Zaubertränke mit Sicherheit, und ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, abgegeben. Dummerweise mussten zukünftige Auroren das Fach beibehalten und benötigten sogar gute Noten darin. So kam es, dass sie Jungen weiterhin mit Snape Vorlieb nehmen mussten – und Snape mit ihnen – eben bis zu diesem denkwürdigen Montag im November. Ron hatte damals über Snapes mutmaßlichen Tod Witze gerissen, und Harry hatte nicht eine Gelegenheit verpasst eine Bemerkung darüber zu machen, dass Snape sicher wieder die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich einmal mehr in dem Mann getäuscht. Und Snape musste wohl ernsthaft verletzt sein, wenn er eine Bluttransfusion brauchte. Normalerweise verabreichten die Heiler einfach einen Blutvermehrungs-Trank. Das hatten jedenfalls die Heiler in St. Mungo's mit ihrem Vater gemacht, als er nach dem Angriff der Schlange fast verblutet wäre. Wenn Snape sich all diese Wochen in den Klauen der Todesser befunden hatte, dann ging es ihm wahrscheinlich noch viel dreckiger als Mr. Weasley damals. Aber warum hatte Voldemort den Verräter nicht einfach getötet?

Neville sah ziemlich blass und nervös aus, wenngleich nicht so angeekelt wie Ron. Er hatte schon immer unheimliche Angst vor dem Meister der Zaubertränke gehabt und lief jedesmal die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter, als ob er zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung ginge. Aber er hatte ein weites Herz. Er würde sogar seinem schlimmsten Feind helfen, da war sich Ginny sicher. Nur, dass er kein Blut sehen konnte ...

Als McGonagall den Schülern die Tür offen hielt, war Draco der erste, der sich ihr anschloss.

„Wie geht es dem Professor?", fragte er leise.

„Nicht gut. Wir hoffen dennoch, dass wir sein Leben retten können – mit Ihrer Hilfe." Während sie die letzten Worte betonte, sandte die gestrenge Hexe Ron, der sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte, einen missbilligenden Blick. Wenngleich nicht ganz so tödlich wie der von Snape, so war es doch unmöglich, McGonagalls Blick zu ignorieren, und so folgte schließlich auch der Rotschopf seiner Hauslehrerin zu den Krankenzimmern, wo Madame Pomfrey sie erwartete.

-----------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt .... Und bitte nicht vergessen, auf ‚go' zu drücken, gleich links unten, nicht zu verfehlen ...

XiaoGui: Auf Englisch ist die Story auch bei zu finden, auf Deutsch bisher nur hier. Ich kann es natürlich nicht ausschließen, dass jemand eine ähnliche Idee hatte, das passiert ziemlich häufig, ich hab bisher aber noch nichts dergleichen entdeckt. Wenn Dir einfällt, wo Du es gelesen hat, kannst Du es mich wissen lassen? Würde mich auch interessieren. Ich bevorzuge meine Geschichte übrigens auch auf Englisch und lese eigentlich auch nur englische fanfics, aber da ich gebeten wurde, sie zu übersetzen und das Übersetzen mir ohnehin Spass macht, habe ich es einfach mal in Angriff genommen. Danke für das Kompliment mit dem Native Speaker! Ich kann's manchmal auch kaum glauben, dass ich die Geschichte fabriziert habe ... Eigentlich war sie gar nicht so lang geplant (eigentlich überhaupt nicht geplant, war nur so ein ganz kleiner Plotbunny, der aufs Papier wollte, während ich eigentlich an meiner anderen Geschichte geschrieben habe), und mit zu viel Details hab ich es ohnehin nicht so, das ist auch auf Englisch viel schwieriger zu schreiben, das merke ich immer wieder beim Übersetzen von Lilith11s fic, ich hoffe, du vergibst mir ...

Arifilia: Danke für Dein review für die Rabengeschichte! Ich übersetze es gleich für Dizzy Wiz Bang, das Lob gebürt ja ihr. Rabe II ist jetzt bei Kapitel 6, es wird wohl eine Ecke länger als Rabe I, und ich soll sie erst übersetzen, wenn die Geschichte fertig ist, mach ich ohnehin lieber, damit ich auch sichergehen kann, dass die Autorin nicht irgendwo in der Mitte die Lust verliert und man dann mit einer halbfertigen Geschichte dasteht. Das finde ich immer äusserst frustrierend. Ich muss mal meine Favoriten durchforsten und alle rausschmeißen, die länger nicht mehr upgedated wurden ...

Ja, und gleich noch ein Dank für Dein review für ‚Stille Tränen'! Eigentlich ist das meine Lieblingsgeschichte. Billy Budd ist aber nicht so toll, es gibt besseres von Melville. Mein Literaturprof an der Uni ist ein absoluter Melville Fan, und deshalb musste ich so einiges von ihm lesen, und wohin ich beim Lesen abgedriftet bin, hast Du ja gelesen ... Und Reviews mußt Du nicht auf Englisch schreiben ...


	11. Krise

Und weiter geht's in der Schwarzw... äh, ich meine Hogwartsklinik. Viel Spaß dabei! Und ein kleiner review wäre nett ...

Herzlichen Dank an für Eure lieben reviews, Arifilia und Mina Harker!!! Freut mich immer sehr zu hören, dass es Euch gefällt. Die Magizyten gibt's natürlich nicht, ist auch nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, sondern kam in einer anderen fic vor, leider habe ich aber vergessen in welcher, falls es eine von Euch weiß, bitte melden. Sie funktionieren aber in der anderen Geschichte etwas anders.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

-------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 11: Krise

„Wie geht es Severus?", fragte Remus Lupin, als er das private Krankenzimmer betrat.

„Soweit ist er stabil, obwohl das wohl nicht viel heissen will, so lange das Einhornblut noch wirksam ist", kam Madame Pomfreys Antwort. „Ich verabreiche ihm gerade etwas Blut und Flüssigkeit, auf die Muggle Methode. Hoffentlich wird es ausreichen ihn am Leben zu erhalten, wenn der Effekt des Einhornblutes abklingt."

„Der Geruch ist noch immer da, aber nicht mehr ganz so stark wie am Anfang", sagte der Werwolf, während er schnuppernd die Gerüche analysierte. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Dann wird es sich bald herausstellen, ob ich etwas erreichen konnte oder nicht."Die Medihexe seufzte. „Wäre es Ihnen möglich, Mr. Lupin, mir kurz zu helfen? Severus' Arm ist stark brandig. Ich muss noch einmal schneiden, sonst stirbt er an Blutvergiftung. Wenn Sie ihn ruhig halten könnten, während ich operiere?"Remus nickte, obwohl ihm bei der Vorstellung leicht schwummerig wurde. Er machte sich nicht viel aus dem Anblick von Blut, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er seine menschliche Form hatte. Und das hier würde sicher sehr schmerzhaft werden.

„Wo ist der Direktor?", fragte er. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn er ein paar schmerzlindernde Zaubersprüche sprechen würde?"

„Die Sprüche helfen leider nicht mehr viel. Unglücklicherweise gewöhnt sich der Körper ziemlich schnell daran. Viel schneller als an Heiltränke."Wieder seuftze die Medihexe. „Albus hat sich hingelegt und holt etwas Schlaf nach, Minerva ebenfalls. Letzte Nacht war doch sehr anstrengend."Mit einem geübten Blick sah sie den jungen Ex-Professor prüfend an. „Sie sehen auch nicht gerade besonders ausgeruht aus."

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich in der Bücherei eingeschlafen, mitten auf Havelock Sweetings ‚Enzyklopedie des Einhorns'. Ich würde es nicht gerade als Ruhekissen weiterempfehlen."Der Werwolf massierte leicht seinen verspannten Nacken.

„Haben Sie schon etwas Brauchbares gefunden?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Nur, dass wer auch immer ein Einhorn tötet und sein Blut trinkt, um sein Leben zu verlängern, verflucht sein wird. Ich habe weder etwas über die Natur des Fluches, noch etwas darüber gefunden, was passiert, wenn man dazu gezwungen wird das Blut zu trinken. Leider gibt es sehr wenig bekannte Fakten. Das meiste ist nichts weiter als Spekulation und hilft uns nicht weiter. Vielleicht hat Miss Granger mehr Erfolg. Sie hat momentan die Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek übernommen. Meinte, sie könnte sich ohnehin nicht auf Geschichte der Zauberei konzentrieren, nach dem, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist."

„Das ist nur zu verständlich,"stimmte die Medihexe nickend zu, während sie fest eine magische Klemme um Severus' Oberarm schloss, um weitere Blutungen zu verhindern. Die Todesser hatten mitten durch den Ellebogen geschnitten, oder wohl eher gehackt, und sie musste dies nun gut einige Zentimeter oberhalb tun. Wirklich Pech, dass das Gelenk nicht gerettet werden konnte. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, eine gut funktionierende Prothese anzupassen. Für einen Mann wie Severus, der es gewöhnt war, ständig mit beiden Händen zu arbeiten, musste es ein schwerer Schock sein, plötzlich einen Arm zu verlieren. Knochen konnte sie problemlos nachwachsen lassen, aber kein Heiler konnte ganze Gliedmaßen wiederherstellen. Nicht ohne Schwarze Magie jedenfalls. Es würde schwer für ihn werden, mit dem Verlust klarzukommen, wenn er erwachte. Falls er erwachte. Aber es gab keine Alternative. „Sind Sie bereit, Remus? Dann lassen Sie uns anfangen. _Adurgeo Consanesco_!"

Der helle, blaue Lichtstrahl, der aus Pomfreys Zauberstab hervorschoss, fraß sich langsam durch Gewebe und Knochen und verschloss gleichzeitig die Wunde. Severus gab ein paar wimmernde Laute von sich, bewegte sich aber nicht. Sein Körper war zu entkräftet, um gegen den festen Griff des Werwolfes anzukämpfen.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mr. Lupin", sagte die Medihexe zu dem leicht grünlich aussehenden Zauberer, während sie den Armstumpf sorgfältig verband. „Ich denke, ich komme jetzt alleine klar. Severus Knie sind in einem schrecklichen Zustand und müssen als nächste behandelt werden, aber glücklicherweise sind sie nicht brandig. Mit viel Zeit und geduldiger Behandlung sollte er wieder problemlos laufen können."

„Sind sie sicher, dass Sie mich nicht mehr brauchen?"Remus konnte kaum einen Seufzer der Erleichterung unterdrücken, als Pomfrey nickte. „Dann gehe ich mit Firenze sprechen. Und danach zurück in die Bibliothek. Ich werde sie auf dem Laufenden halten, wenn ich etwas wichtiges entdecken sollte."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Was ist nur heute mit dir los, Hermine?", fragte Harry, als seine Freundin sich zum Mittagessen zu ihm an den Gryffindor Tisch setzte. „Erst kommst du zu spät zum Frühstück, sagst nicht mal ‚hallo', und dann schwänzt du den ganzen Vormittag über den Unterricht. Du bist doch nicht krank, oder?"Als das Mädchen nicht gleich antwortete, fuhr Harry fort: „Und Ron, Neville und Malfoy sind von McGonagall aus dem Unterricht gerufen worden und immer noch nicht zurück. Und was macht Lupin überhaupt hier?"

„Lupin stellt wichtige Nachforschungen an. Ich habe ihm den ganzen Morgen lang in der Bibliothek geholfen. Oh Harry, es ist so schrecklich!", rief Hermine plötzlich aus. Sie schluckte schwer, um nicht wieder losheulen zu müssen, und erzählte schließlich ihrem Freund, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Harry saß noch immer mit vor Erstaunen offenem Mund da, als Ron, Neville und Ginny die Große Halle betraten und zu ihnen herüber kamen. Die drei sahen ziemlich blass aus.

„Harry, du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist", sagte Ron zu seinem besten Freund, wobei er völlig den erstaunten Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht übersah. „McGonagall hat und gezwungen, für Snape Blut zu spenden! Ausgerechnet für Snape! Wir mussten literweise Blutvermehrungs-Trank trinken. Es war echt eklig, das sag ich dir. Neville ist natürlich umgekippt. Pomfrey hat uns gerade erst gehen lassen, aber nicht bevor sie uns noch mal eine Portion Blut abgezapft hat."Er besah sich seinen Freund näher. „Du hast gehört, was passiert ist, Kumpel?" Harry nickte still. Er konnte es noch kaum glauben. Snape gefoltert und fast getötet von Todessern? Dann hatte der fettige Idiot doch nicht die Seiten gewechselt. Er war wirklich Dumbledore und dem Phönixorden treu gewesen. Aber da war immer noch die Sache mit Sirius. Snape hatte ihn wieder und wieder damit aufgezogen, dass er nichts Nützliches für den Orden tun konnte, so lange, bis sein Patenonkel schließlich genug von den höhnischen Bemerkungen des Slytherin gehabt hatte und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern in das Zaubereiministerium gefolgt war. In seinen Tod. Es tat immer noch schrecklich weh, daran zu denken. Es würde nie aufhören wehzutun. Aber Sirius hätte sich der Rettungsmannschaft auch angeschlossen, wenn Snapes Sticheleien nicht gewesen wären, das hatte er inzwischen eingesehen. Er hatte es im Grunde schon immer gewusst, aber es war so einfach und praktisch gewesen, alle Schuld auf den bösen Tränkemeister zu schieben. Vielleicht hatte Snape sogar Recht. Gryffindors neigten wirklich dazu, impulsiv und ohne groß über mögliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken, zu handel, Regeln und Befehle zu ignorieren, ihrem eigenen Mut und Glück mehr zu vertrauen als dem Rat anderer, und nur zum Spaß Risiken einzugehen, bei denen sie ihr eigenes und das Leben anderer aufs Spiel setzten. James und Sirius waren so gewesen, und beide waren tot. Oft war auch er so, aber er wollte nicht sterben. Er durfte nicht sterben, jedenfalls nicht bevor er seine Aufgabe erfüllt und die Welt für immer von Voldemort befreit hatte. Vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft mehr auf andere hören. Wenn Snape nicht von Anfang an darauf bestanden hätte, den fiesen Bastard spielen zu müssen, hätte er möglicherweise sogar gelegentlich auf ihn gehört ...

„Malfoy ist immer noch oben und versucht Madame Pomfrey dazu zu überreden, dass sie ihn kurz zum Professor lässt. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass sie es erlauben wird", unterbrach Ginny seine Gedanken, während sie sich ihren Teller füllte. „Es sieht ziemlich schlecht für ihn aus."

„Sie haben seinen Arm abgehackt, den mit dem Dunklen Mal. Er war kaum noch am Leben, als wir ihn gefunden haben, Professor McGonagall und ich", sagte Hermine, die allein schon bei der Erinnerung erschauderte. „Es war fürchterlich."

„Sie haben Snapes Arm abgetrennt? Heh, dann kann er vielleicht nie mehr unterrichten!", rief Ron aus und seine Stimmung hellte sich deutlich auf.

„Ronald Weasley, das ist nicht nett", schalt Hermine. „Snape hat dich immerhin in seinen Kurs für Fortgeschrittene aufgenommen, damit du Auror werden kannst, trotz deiner unzureichenden Abschlussnoten. Und Harry und Neville auch."

„Ich wette, Dumbledore hat ihm gedroht, ihn rauszuschmeissen, wenn er es nicht tut ...", murmelte Ron leicht beschämt. Irgendwie schaffte er es immer Hermine zu verärgern. Vielleicht weil sie besonders hübsch aussah, wenn sie sich aufregte?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape aufhören wird zu unterrichten", überlegte Ginny. „Allerdings muss er vielleicht seine Eröffnungsrede etwas abändern und in Zukunft einiges an Zauberstabgefuchtel in seinem Unterricht anwenden, zum Beispiel einen Klebe-Zauber, damit die Zutaten nicht wegrutschen, wenn er sie mit einer Hand schneidet. Hoffentlich wird er jetzt deswegen nicht noch verbitterter und fieser."Sie drehte sich zu Neville um, der bisher nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte. „Warum isst du nichts, Neville, dir ist doch nicht immer noch schlecht?"

„Nein, ich habe nur gerade an meine Eltern gedacht", sagte er still. „Snape kann wirklich von Glück sagen, wenn er nicht bei ihnen in St. Mungo's landet."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Mr. Malfoy, habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Professor Snape noch zu krank ist, um Besucher zu empfangen? Er ist ohnehin noch immer bewusstlos und wird gar nicht bemerken, dass sie da sind."Voll Entrüstung sah die Medihexe den blonden Slytherin an. „Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein, anstatt hier in den Fluren herumzuschleichen?"

„Bitte, Madame Pomfrey, nur eine Minute. Ich ... ich muss den Professor sehen!"

„Genauso stur wie Severus, was? Aber nur eine Minute. Und nur, um Sie endlich los zu werden."Sie seufzte entnervt. „Folgen sie mir, Mr. Malfoy."

Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Hauslehrer schwer verletzt war, aber den furchteinflößenden Tränkemeister so bleich und verletzlich zu sehen, war fast zu viel für den Jungen. Er musste die Tränen unterdrücken, als er sich leise dem Bett näherte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Professor", flüsterte er heiser. „Aber sie werden dafür bezahlen, was sie Ihnen angetan haben. Das schwöre ich."

Gerade als der blonde Slytherin das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, rührte sich Snape. Er gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich und erschauerte. Dann fing sein ganzer Körper an wild zu zucken und sich zusammenzukrampfen, so als ob er plötzlich schreckliche Schmerzen hätte, während sein Atem in keuchenden Stößen kam. Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Mr. Malfoy, schnell, halten Sie den Professor fest, sonst verletzt er sich noch mehr!", rief Madame Pomfrey, die fast ebenso entsetzt aussah wie der Schüler. „Ich gehe den Direktor rufen. Und Lupin."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt ... und review nicht vergessen! Vielen Dank!


	12. Das war knapp

Können Dumbledore und Lupin Severus wohl retten? Schnell zurück ins Hogwarts Krankenhaus ... Viel Vergnügen!

Und vielen Dank für Eure lieben reviews, Mina Harker, Lilith11, JamesMarsters 15 (jetzt richtig?), PE und Arifilia! Keine Angst, lange dauert das Drama nicht mehr, und natürlich gibt es so was wie ein happy end ... und Draco hat ein ganz schön schlechtes Gewissen, was er damit macht, könnt Ihr gleich hier lesen ...

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 12: Das war knapp

„Stimmt was nicht mit Severus, Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt, als er aus dem Kamin im Büro der Medihexe trat, dicht gefolgt von Remus Lupin.

„Es ist schrecklich. Fast als ob er unter dem Cruciatus stände. In seinem geschwächten Zustand kann das tödlich sein. Wir müssen etwas tun, wenn ich nur wüsste was", stammelte eine leicht aufgelöste Madame Pomfrey, während sie die beiden Zauberer zum privaten Krankenzimmer führte.

Draco versuchte noch immer mit all seiner Kraft, den vor Schmerzen wild um sich schlagenden und stöhnenden Snape davor zu bewahren, aus dem Bett zu fallen. Die Lebenswacht, ein uhrähnliches Instrument, das auf dem Nachttisch stand und Herztätigkeit und Atmung des Patienten überwachte, zeigte eine erschreckend hohe und ungleichmäßige Herzfrequenz.

„Ich kann kein Einhornblut mehr riechen", sagte Remus nervös.

Urplötzlich hörten die Bewegungen auf und ein unheimliches Schaudern lief durch die dünne Gestalt des Tränkemeisters. Die Lebenswacht gab einen schrillen Alarmton von sich, als der Zeiger auf die wild aufleuchtenden Worte ganz oben auf der Skala rückte: Herzkammerflimmern.

„Zurück, macht Platz", befahl Dumbledore kurz.

Schnell traten alle vom Bett zurück, um den Direktor an das Bett heran zu lassen. Eine Aura der Macht ging von dem alten Zauberer aus, als er beide Hände einige Zentimeter über das Herz des Sterbenden hielt und leise Beschwörungen murmelte. Er wusste, wenn er es nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwei, drei Minuten schaffte, das Flimmern zu stoppen und Severus Herz dazu zu bringen, wieder gleichmäßig zu schlagen, dann würden sie ihn verlieren. Er konzentrierte sich so hart er konnte. Schließlich erschien ein helles, lila Leuchten zwischen Dumbledores ausgestreckten Fingern und formte eine vor Energie knisternde Kugel, die sich von seinen Händen löste, auf Severus' Brustkorb zu schoss und mit einem Funkenregen in seinem Körper verschwand. Eine zweite lila Kugel formte sich, und eine dritte. Dumbledore begann zu schwitzen, seine Stirn legte sich vor Konzentration in Falten, aber er hörte nicht auf, seine Beschwörungen zu murmeln, und immer mehr Lichtpulse entsprangen seinen Händen. Die Zeit wurde knapp.

„Es schlägt wieder!", rief Madame Pomfrey mit einem Blick auf die Lebenswacht plötzlich aus. Das Gerät zeigte einen schwachen, aber befriedigend regelmäßigen Herzschlag. Dumbledore schickte noch ein paar Energiekugeln in seinen Tränkemeister, dann sank er in einen nahestehenden Stuhl und wischte sich mit seinem Taschentuch über die schweißtriefende Stirn.

„Das war knapp. Wie auch immer, jetzt scheint er stabil zu sein, Merlin sei Dank", verkündete die Medihexe erleichtert, nachdem sie ihren Patienten, der reglos und kreidebleich dalag, durchgecheckt hatte. „Ich werde wohl all diese Verbände wechseln müssen. Er ist völlig durchgeschwitzt. Und einige der Wunden haben sich wieder geöffnet und angefangen zu bluten." Sie wandte sich zu dem ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste um. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keine Spuren von Einhornblut mehr feststellen können, Mr. Lupin?"

„Ganz sicher. Aber es ist vielleicht besser, wenn Sie noch einige Stunden damit warten, Severus Heiltränke zu verabreichen."

Die Medihexe nickte. Ihr Patient hatte diese schwere Krise überstanden, und bald würde sie ihn mit Zaubertränken behandeln können. Das war mehr als sie zunächst hatte hoffen können. Er würde am Leben bleiben. Jedoch ließ die Episode von vorhin nichts gutes Ahnen.

„Direktor, ich fürchte, Severus war der exzessiven Anwendung des Cruciatus Fluches ausgesetzt. Das ist die einzige Erklärung für seine Reaktion eben. Die plötzliche Freisetzung von Restmagie, nachdem die unterdrückende Wirkung des Einhornblutes verklungen war."Die Medihexe schluckte. „Er könnte noch immer in St. Mungo's enden."

„Ich weiß, Poppy, ich weiß." Dumbledore seufzte schwer. Er sah älter und trauriger aus denn je. „Wir werden es früh genug herausfinden. Wenn er aufwacht." Der alte Zauberer nahm die Hand seines schlafenden, jungen Freundes sachte in die seine. Severus Snape war ein komplizierter Mensch, und es war nicht einfach, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Aber über die Jahre war es Dumbledore gelungen sein Vertrauen zu erringen, und seine Freundschaft. Obwohl sie häufig Auseinandersetzungen hatten, zumeist über den Jungen-Der-Überlebte, konnte er Snapes Fähigkeiten und seiner Treue blind vertrauen, wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kam. Der Mann hatte einen brillianten Verstand und, tief im Inneren, einen guten Kern. Der Gedanke, ihn an unheilbaren Irrsinn zu verlieren, drohte fast sein Herz zu brechen.

„Professor", unterbrach eine leicht zitterige Stimme die düsteren Gedanken des Direktors. „Professor Dumbledore, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen. Es ist wichtig."Seufzend drehte sich der alte Zauberer um. Draco Malfoy blickte ihn an. Der Junge war sehr blass und augenscheinlich noch geschockt, aber da war ein seltsames Glitzern in seinen Augen. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy. Mein Büro, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Weihnachten kam immer näher, aber er war nicht in weihnachtlicher Stimmung, trotz des frühen Schnees. Dies würde das erste Weihnachtsfest sein, das er in der Schule verbrachte. Nicht, dass er wirklich musste. Auch wenn sein Vater nun wieder in Askaban einsaß und sich seine Mutter in einem Sanatorium in der Schweiz von einem Nervenzusammenbruch erholte, könnte er die Ferien zu Hause im Herrensitz der Malfoys verbringen. Sie hatten nicht umsonst ganze Heerscharen von Hauselfen. Er könnte sogar seine ‚Freunde', Crabbe und Goyle Junior, einladen. Allerdings hatte er in den letzten Tagen nicht viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht. Und er hatte auch überhaupt keine Lust nach Hause zu fahren.

Letzten Sonntag hatte der Direktor ihm erlaubt, per Flohverbindung nach Malfoy Manor zu reisen, um seine Mutter nach ihrem angeblichen Zusammenbruch zu besuchen. Sie war eine begnadete Schauspielerin, wenn es darum ging eine Szene zu veranstalten, und er hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang an diesen Zusammenbruch geglaubt. Sie wollte einfach dieser ganzen Todesser-Geschichte und den Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten entfliehen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. In ihrem leicht hysterischen Zustand hatte Narzissa ihm sogar eröffnet, dass es sein Vater gewesen war, der seinen Kuchen mit der Imperio-Trank versetzt hatte. Ohne das Wissen des Dunklen Lords. Es war einfach genug gewesen, da es Lucius selbst war, der die Verantwortung für die illegalen Zaubertrankvorräte inne hatte, die Snape für ihren Meister braute. Er hatte seiner Frau erklärt, dass diese Maßnahme unbedingt notwendig sei, um ihren einzigen Sohn vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu bewahren, der unabwendbar war, wenn der Junge sich weigerte an dem Komplott gegen seinen Hauslehrer teilzunehmen. Und Lucius kannte seinen Sohn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich weigern würde. Allerdings glaubte Draco kein Wort hiervon. Nach der fehlgeschlagenen Mission im Zaubereiministerium war die einzige Motivation hinter seines Vaters Taten gewesen, seine eigene Haut und seinen Status innerhalb der Todesserhierarchie zu retten. Seinen Sohn als perfekten kleinen Todesser präsentieren zu können, war nur ein Mittel zu diesem Zweck.

Der Plan hatte perfekt funktioniert. Durch die Aufnahme des Trankes hatte sich eine telepathische Verbindung zwischen Vater und Sohn gebildet, und Draco wurde dazu gezwungen, den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens zu trinken, das in einem Geheimfach im Paket versteckt war. Er hatte sich in seinen Widersacher, Harry Potter, verwandelt und war in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Zu Recht hatte Lucius auf Snapes Hass auf den Jungen-Der-Überlebte und sein allseits bekanntes Bestreben, Potter von der Schule fliegen zu lassen, spekuliert. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war ihm gefolgt, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern. Doch hatte sein Vater einen Fehler gemacht. Einen dummen, kleinen Fehler. Er hätte daran denken sollen, Draco hinterher zu obliviaten. Und das war nicht der einzige Fehler. Es war für die Auroren fast zu einfach gewesen der Eule zu folgen, die er Lucius geschickt hatte, und die entflohenen Todesser in ihrem Versteck zu überraschen. Sie konnten in Askaban verrotten. Dieses Mal würde es für den Dunklen Lord nicht so einfach werden, sie wieder zu befreien. Sie hatten jetzt Drachen, um das Gefängnis zu bewachen ... Bei diesem Gedanken spielte ein boshaftes Lächeln um Dracos Lippen. Einst hatte er seinen Vater vergöttert, hatte genauso werden wollen wie er. Jedoch würde er Lucius nie verzeihen, wie er ihn manipuliert hatte. Wie er ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, den Mann zu foltern, der ihm genauso ein Vorbild gewesen war wie Lucius, wenn nicht sogar eine Art Vaterersatz. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was es bedeutet, ein Todesser zu sein, und jetzt war er gründlich von dem Gedanken geheilt, einfach seinen Vater imitieren zu wollen. Jetzt wusste er, auf wessen Seite er wirklich stand.

Tief in Gedanken versunken hatte er fast überhört, dass jemand seinen Namen gerufen hatte.

„Draco!"

Der blonde Slytherin drehte sich um.

„Was willst du, Granger?", fragte er abweisend. Er war wirklich nicht in Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung mit der lästigen Frau Neunmalklug. Würde es wahrscheinlich nie sein. Was konnte sie überhaupt von ihm wollen? Sie hatten nie zuvor richtig miteinander gesprochen, nur Beleidigungen und Flüche ausgetauscht. Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass die Gryffindor Schülerin wirklich schneidig aussah, wie sie so durch den Schnee gerannt kam, ihre Wangen von Kälte und Anstrengung gerötet. Leicht ausser Atem blieb sie dicht vor ihrem Klassenkameraden stehen.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen bist. Wie geht es dem Professor?"

„Und warum wäre das von Interesse für dich, Granger?"

„Denkst du etwa, du bist der einzige, der sich Sorgen macht?"Jetzt funkelten ihre Augen vor Zorn. Haselnussbraune Augen voll Intelligenz und Lebhaftigkeit. Sie schien ehrlich besorgt um Professor Snape zu sein. Sie und ihre Katze waren es ja auch gewesen, die ihn gefunden hatten.

„Seine Verletzungen verheilen langsam. Aber er ist noch immer ohne Bewusstsein."

„Es ist doch schon fast eine Woche her! Er müsste längst aufgewacht sein."Draco nickte, dann sah er zu Boden. Hatte sie da eine Träne in seinen Augen blinken sehen?

„Madame Pomfrey sagte, das Koma könnte durch den Cruciatus Fluch verursacht sein. Er ... er kann das Nervensystem und das Gehirn schädigen. Der Professor wird vielleicht nie wieder der Alte sein."

Das waren schlechte Neuigkeiten. Hermine hatte letzte Weihnachten Nevilles Eltern in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungo's gesehen, als sie Rons Vater besucht hatten. Sich den scharfzüngigen Tränkemeister so vorzustellen, war schlichtweg unmöglich. „Ich verstehe", sagte sie leise, drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Schloss.

Draco blickte seiner Klassenkameradin noch eine Weile nach, ehe er ihr schließlich folgte.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Severus?", fragte McGonagall sachte, um ihren kranken Kollegen nicht zu erschrecken. Er hatte geblinzelt, oder? „Poppy, ich glaube, er wacht auf!"Snape blinzelte noch einmal, dann öffnete er mit sichtlicher Anstrengung die Augen.

„Severus, können Sie mich hören?" Die Medihexe, die sofort zum Krankenbett geeilt war, beugte sich über ihren Patienten, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Severus?" Keine Reaktion. Kein Anzeichen des Erkennens. Der Meister der Zaubertränke starrte ausdruckslos an die Zimmerdecke und blinzelte nicht einmal, als Pomfrey wiederholt ihre Hand über seine Augen bewegte.

„Er reagiert nicht", sagte sie traurig und schüttelte den Mann dann sanft an der Schulter. Severus zuckte zurück und presste die Augen wieder fest zusammen. Er fing an zu zittern und seine Atmung und Herzfrequenz beschleunigten sich panisch. Die Medihexe zog schnell ihre Hand zurück.

„Tut mir leid, Severus, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Sie sind hier sicher, niemand wird Ihnen etwas tun, das verspreche ich ..."Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, und viele sanfte Worte waren vonnöten, bis Snape sich schließlich wieder beruhigte und nur ein leichtes Zittern an den Zwischenfall erinnerte.

„Poppy, gibt es noch Hoffnung für Severus?", fragte McGonagall leise und blickte traurig auf ihren schlafenden Kollegen.

„Ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Aber das hier sieht nicht gut aus. Nicht einmal seine Pupillen haben reagiert."Auf Berührung reagiert er allerdings, jedoch eher negativ. Kein Wunder nach allem, was der Junge mitgemacht hatte. Und da er weder zu begreifen schien, wo er war, noch wer bei ihm war, glaubte er vielleicht, er sei noch immer in den Klauen seiner Folterer. Das würde jedenfalls den Panikanfall von vorhin erklären. Sie würde seine Verletzungen dann wohl besser behandeln und ihn waschen, wenn er fest schlief, um ihn nicht unnötig zu erschrecken. Obwohl sich sein physischer Zustand Dank der vielen Heiltränke, die sie ihm nun geben konnte, inzwischen sehr verbessert hatte, war er doch noch sehr geschwächt, und jede zusätzliche Belastung für seinen Kreislaufs war nach Möglichkeit zu vermeiden. Glücklicherweise waren gestern die meisten Schüler abgereist, um die Weihnachtsferien zu Hause zu verbringen. Also kein Unterricht mehr für Minerva und keine kranken Schüler mehr für sie. Und weniger Ärger für den Direktor. Sie würden mehr Zeit haben, um Severus Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die Nähe von Menschen, denen er vertraute, würde ihm sicher gut tun, auch wenn es leider nicht besonders offensichtlich war.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Spät an Heilig Abend saß sie noch immer in der ansonsten verlassenen Bibliothek, als eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken sie aufschreckte.

„Hermine?"

Das Mädchen schaute von dem uralten Wälzer auf, den sie gerade durchsah, überrascht, dass Draco Malfoy sie bei ihrem Vornamen gerufen hatte.

Ich ... ich habe hier etwas für dich. Oder eher für deine Katze, weil sie es war, die Professor Snape damals gefunden hat."Der blonde Slytherin hielt ihr eine kleine Schachtel entgegen. Hermine schaute Draco an, als ob ihm plötzlich ein grün und silbernes Geweih gewachsen wäre. Oder Hasenohren. Als die Vertrauensschülerin keine Anstalten machte, nach der Schachtel zu greifen, legte er sie neben das Buch auf den Tisch. „Liest du immer noch über Einhornblut nach? Hast du etwas gefunden?"

„Nein, noch nicht, aber in einem von diesen hier muss einfach etwas drin sein."Hermine, die endlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, zeigte auf einen Haufen Bücher, die auf einem nahestehenden Tisch aufgestapelt waren.

„Du willst alle diese Wälzer lesen? Für Professor Snape?"Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Staunen. „Dann, ehm ... warum lässt du mich nicht helfen? Ich habe in den Ferien sowieso nicht so viel zu tun, und gemeinsam finden wir vielleicht schneller etwas heraus ..."

Hermine sperrte Mund und Nase auf , so erstaunt war sie. War das wirklich Draco Malfoy, der ihr hier seine Hilfe anbot? Und ein Geschenk für ihre Katze? Oder war sie über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen und hatte gerade den verrücktesten Traum aller Zeiten?

Statt auf eine Antwort zu warten, griff Draco nach einem der alten Wälzer, setzte sich neben sie und begann zu lesen. Als auch sie sich wieder über ihr Buch beugte, sah Draco auf und lächelte, ein seltenes, wirkliches Lächeln.

„Wusstest du, dass du die hübschesten kleinen Zähne hast?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt ... und den Knopf links unten nicht vergessen!


	13. Konsultationen und Konfrontationen

Und schon wieder Hogwarts Krankenflügel, dies ist aber bereits die vorletzte Folge der Ärzteserie, und die letzte folgt schon bald ... Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

Und ganz herzlichen Dank für Deinen review Mina Harker! (update ich zu schnell zum review Schreiben???)

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 13: Konsultationen und Konfrontationen

„Albus, wir müssen einen Spezialisten zu Rate ziehen. Ich bin am Ende meiner Weisheit."

Madame Pomfrey schaute auf ihren unruhig schlafenden Patienten herunter und seufzte. Von Zeit zu Zeit erwachte er und öffnete seine Augen, aber er hatte bisher noch keinerlei Anzeichen einer bewussten Reaktion gezeigt. Nicht das leiseste Aufglimmen von Erkennen oder die kleinste Andeutung von klarem Verstand. Die Wachphasen – wenn man diese überhaupt so nennen konnte – waren etwas länger geworden, aber das war schon die ganze, wahrnehmbare Verbesserung von mehr als zwei Wochen. Der junge Zauberer schien noch immer große Schmerzen zu haben, da er oft im Schlaf anfing zu wimmern und zu stöhnen, und das Zittern und die Spasmen hatten auch noch nicht völlig aufgehört. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ihm starke Schmerzmittel zu geben. Sein Organismus musste ohnehin schon mit allzu vielen Heiltränken zurecht kommen. Zusammen hatten sie einen Zeitplan aufgestellt, so dass immer jemand bei ihm sein konnte, und die Medihexe hatte den Eindruck, dass Severus ruhiger war, wenn jemand, dem er vertraute, zu ihm sprach, aber da dies nur lächerliche drei Personen waren, hatten die langen Krankenwachen diese auserwählten drei inzwischen ziemlich ausgelaugt. So konnte es auf die Dauer nicht weitergehen, und schon gar nicht, wenn die Schule am Montag wieder anfing – nach dem trübseligsten Weihnachten, das sie je erlebt hatte. Dumbledores Versuche, fröhlich und munter zu erscheinen, waren jämmerlich fehlgeschlagen, und nicht einmal der kleine Professor Flitwick zeigte seinen üblichen Sinn für die Festlichkeiten. Auch die wenigen Schüler, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, waren ungewöhnlich still gewesen. Ausnahmsweise war Harry Potter dieses Jahr nicht darunter. Er hatte vom Direktor die Erlaubnis bekommen, die Ferien bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, nachdem das Haus unauffindbar gemacht worden war. Zum Erstaunen aller war Miss Granger nicht mit ihren besten Freunden zusammen fortgefahren und hatte auch nicht ihre Eltern besucht, sondern blieb in der Schulen. Sie war tagelang damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Eigenschaften von Einhornblut zu studieren, obwohl Remus Lupin es fast sofort aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte erklärt, dass, wenn nicht einmal Firenze etwas genaues wusste, es keiner wissen konnte. Eine einleuchtende Annahme. Trotzdem hatte Hermine einige glaubhafte Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass es tatsächlich das Töten des Einhorns war, nicht das Trinken des Blutes, das den Fluch auf die Person herab beschwor. Allerdings war dies jetzt kaum ein Trost. Wenn Severus für immer den Verstand verloren hatte, dann würde er ohnehin nicht mehr als ein halbes Leben führen können, ein halbes Leben in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungo's zusammen mit den Longbottoms und Gilderoy Lockhart. Keine sehr ermutigenden Aussichten. Draco Malfoy hatte Weihnachten ebenfalls in Hogwarts verbracht. Er war jeden Tag vorbei gekommen, um seinen Hauslehrer zu besuchen, aber aus Gründen, die der Medihexe unbekannt waren, schien Severus seinem Schüler nicht zu vertrauen. Wann immer der Junge etwas zu ihm sagte, zuckte der Kranke zusammen und zeigte Anzeichen von Panik. Deshalb saß der blonde Slytherin einfach eine Weile am Krankenbett und verließ dann den Raum so leise wie er gekommen war.

„Ein Spezialist? Halten Sie das wirklich für notwendig, Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore. Jedoch kannte er die Antwort bereits. All die Wochen hatte er bewusst die Augen vor der Realität verschlossen und sich wieder und wieder eingeredet, dass Severus seine geistigen Fähigkeiten zurück erlangen würde, aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schwieriger wurde es, diese Selbsttäuschung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Madame Pomfrey nickte resolut. „Ja, Albus, es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg."

„So sei es dann also. Ich werde gleich Morgen Früh St. Mungo's kontaktieren."

Nie zuvor hatte der Direktor so müde und niedergeschlagen ausgesehen wie bei diesen Worten.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

„Was sagen Sie, Professor Hippocampus, besteht noch Hoffnung für Professor Snape?", fragte Madame Pomfrey ihren Kollegen, nachdem er den komatösen Patienten eingehend untersucht hatte.

„Ich möchte nicht übermäßig pessimistisch klingen, wirklich nicht. Aber ich muss sagen, dies ist bei weitem der schlimmste Fall von Cruciatus induziertem Wahnsinn, der mir je untergekommen ist", antwortete der alte Heiler ernst, „und ich habe während der Grindelwaldkriege und unter Du-Weißt-Schon-Wers erster Herrschaft so einiges gesehen."Er war auch derjenige, der die Longbottoms jahrelang behandelt hatte. Noch ein letztes Mal ließ er seinen Zauberstab über die Stirn des schlafenden Zauberers gleiten, dann schüttelte er bedauernd seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid dies sagen zu müssen, aber es gibt nicht die geringste Chance, dass er aus diesem Koma je wieder erwacht. Weite Bereiche seines Gehirns wurden durch die Intensität der Cruciatus Schmerzen abgeschaltet, und nur die basalsten Strukturen funktionieren noch. Ich fürchte, ihr Professor ist in den Erinnerungen an die Folter und die Schmerzen gefangen, und es bräuchte schon ein wahres Wunder, um dies zu ändern."Tiefe Stille folgte dieser vernichtenden Diagnose. „Ich würde Ihnen wärmstens empfehlen, den Patienten nach St. Mungo's überführen zu lassen", fuhr der Heiler fort. „In unserer Einrichtung wird er von erfahrenen Heilern und Pflegern versorgt, und Sie können ihn besuchen so oft Sie wollen. Es wäre zum Besten für Sie und Ihren jungen Kollegen."

„Wir werden darüber nachdenken", sagte Dumbledore zögerlich. „Ich werde sie von unserer Entscheidung in Kenntnis setzen, Doktor. Und ... vielen Dank."Dies war es also, was der Dunkle Lord für den Verräter geplant hatte. Gefangen in einem endlosen Zustand des Schmerzes und der Angst in einem reaktionslosen Körper über ... Jahre? Jahrzehnte? Und zur gleichen Zeit war es auch eine Strafe für Dumbledore und alle, die sich um den Jungen sorgten. Ihn so leiden zu sehen ... das war schlimmer als der Tod. Eine plötzliche Welle brennenden Hasses überkam den alten Direktor in einer Intensität, wie er es niemals zuvor erlebt hatte und wie er es bei sich auch nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Voldemort würde dafür bezahlen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass er dafür bezahlt, und wenn er das Monster mit seinen eigenen blanken Händen erwürgen mußte ...

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "

„Sie haben gesagt, Teile seines Gehirns seien durch den Cruciatus abgeschaltet worden? Nicht zerstört?", fragte Hermine den blonden Slytherin, der zu seiner täglichen Visite in den Krankenflügel gekommen war, nur um durch die leicht geöffnete Tür die schicksalsschweren Worte des Heilers mit anzuhören. Draco nickte düster. „Dann muss es einen Weg geben, sie wieder anzuschalten", murmelte das Mädchen, während es gedankenverloren auf ihrer Lippe herum kaute. „Draco, ich glaube, es ist mal wieder Zeit für Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek. Muggel Bibliothek", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen hinzu. Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass Muggels nicht vollkommen hirnlos und ohne Nutzen waren ...

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Hermi, du willst dich doch nicht etwa wieder mit Malfoy treffen?!", rief ihr rothaariger Freund hitzig. „Ich kann es wirklich nicht glauben. Wie oft hat dich der arrogante Mistkerl ‚Schlammblut' genannt, heh? Hast du das schon ganz und gar vergessen? Und was war mit dem Densaugio Fluch? Dies ist Fies-Und-Gemein-Grins Malfoy!"

„Beruhige dich, Ron. Wir lesen uns nur in die Behandlung des apallischen Syndroms ein – um Professor Snape zu helfen. Meine Mum hat mir bergeweise Bücher und medizinische Fachzeitschriften darüber geschickt, und Draco ist eine große Hilfe. Er ist ziemlich intelligent, weisst du."

„Was man wohl kaum von einem gewissen Karottenkopf sagen kann", höhnte der blonde Slytherin, der leise zum Gryffindor Tisch gekommen war. „Ich nehme an, dein Kopf würde schon nach nur einer halben Seite von ‚Neueste Erkenntnisse der Neuropsychologie' anfangen zu qualmen. Nicht, dass es nicht sowieso schon aussieht, als ob er brennt ..."

„Hau ab oder ich hex dich in die nächste Woche, Frettchen!"

Hermine rollte vor Verzweiflung mit den Augen. Diese beiden würden wohl nie miteinander auskommen, und zwischen Harry und Draco sah es auch nicht besser aus, auch wenn sie nun für die gleiche Seite kämpften. Genau wie Sirius und Snape. Und sie saß mal wieder zwischen allen Stühlen ...

Draco beehrte seinen Rivalen mit einem seiner arrogantesten Blicke. „Das würdest du dich gar nicht trauen, Wiesel, jetzt, wo Potty ständig mit dieser ausgeflippten Ravenclaw rumhängt. Wie war ihr Name noch gleich? – Loony Lovegood, nicht wahr? Nette Kombination, die durchgeknallte Lovegood und der wahnsinnige Potter. Sie kommen bestimmt auf die Titelseite der Hexenwoche, wenn sie heiraten – als ‚Irres Paar des Jahres'."

Rons Gesicht nahm eine hässlich rote Farbe an. Malfoy hatte einen Wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen. Sein bester Freund hing tatsächlich viel öfter mit seiner neuen – oder genauer gesagt ersten – Freundin herum, als ihm lieb war. Harry hatte sogar einmal das Quidditch Training vergessen! Und Ron fühlte sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen, wenn er mit ihnen zusammen war. Nicht, dass er Luna nicht mochte. Aber es tat einfach weh, seinen besten Freund an ein Mädchen zu verlieren. Und um dem ganzen die Spitze aufzusetzen, hatten sich die beiden auch noch bei ihm zu Hause im Fuchsbau verknallt. Nachdem Lunas Vater nicht von einer seiner Expeditionen – er war auf der Suche nach dem legendären, kartoffelfressenden Monster gewesen, das in einem der großen Seen in Nordschweden leben soll – zurückgekehrt war – das Monster war wohl doch kein Vegetarier – hatten die Weasleys Luna über die Weihnachtsferien eingeladen. Und jetzt ließ ihn auch noch seine Hermi im Stich, ausgerechnet wegen Draco Malfoy! Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen – oder doch? Merlin, Snape könnte geheilt werden und wieder unterrichten. Malfoy und Hermine arbeiteten schon daran. Und wie er Hermine kannte, würde sie erst Ruhe geben, wenn der fettige Idiot von den Toten zurückgekehrt und wieder sein bösartiges Selbst war. Dass Snape irgendein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit gegenüber seinen Gryffindor Rettern zeigen würde, stand wohl nicht zur Debatte, da war sich Ron sicher. Frustriert schnaubte er auf.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden heute wohl keinen halbwegs intelligenten Kommentar mehr vom Wiesel bekommen. Gehen wir in die Bibliothek, Hermine."Das Mädchen schaute entschuldigend zu Ron, bevor sie mit ihrem früheren Feind den Raum verließ. Manchmal könnte sie Draco für seine Arroganz ohrfeigen. Jedoch hatte sie in den Ferien zu ihrem größten Erstaunen eine ganz andere Seite des überheblichen Slytherins kennengelernt, und was sie entdeckt hatte, hatte ihr sehr gefallen. Endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der sich in Sachen Intelligenz mit ihr messen konnte ...

Mit einem erneuten Schnauben verließ Ron die Große Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch Feld, um seinen brodelnden Ärger auszuschwitzen. Er würde es ihnen schon zeigen. Er würde der beste Torwart werden, den es je in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt gegeben hat. Und da Hermine sich nicht im geringsten für Quidditch interessierte, passten sie vielleicht sowieso nicht besonders gut zusammen. Schließlich gab es noch andere Mädchen. Wie hieß diese unglaublich blonde Hufflepuff Jägerin noch mal? Silene Grünblatt? Er könnte sie fragen, ob sie nächsten Samstag mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen möchte, oder? Und diesmal würde er nicht rot werden oder stottern.

Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, stieg er auf seinen Übungsbesen und schwang sich in die Lüfte.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "

„Mist, das hilft alles nicht. Diese Behandlung würde jahrelang dauern, und der Erfolg ist eher ungewiss. Nicht mehr als etwa dreißig Prozent der Patienten sprechen überhaupt darauf an, und von einer vollständigen Heilung wird nur in Ausnahmefällen berichtet. Ich fürchte, Muggel Medizin ist, wenn es um Komapatienten geht, auch nicht besser als die der Zauberer", klagte Hermine, wobei sie kaum ihr Gähnen unterdrücken konnte. „Ich glaube, ich höre auf für heute und gehe ins Bett. Ich bin hundemüde, und wir haben den ganzen Tag nichts gefunden. Schon wieder."

„Warte, Hermine, ich glaube, ich hab da was. Dies hier klingt interessant."Draco zeigte auf einen der vielen Artikel, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen. „Scheint allerdings eine eher obskure Therapie zu sein."

„OK, zeig mal her. Aber dann ist Schluss für heute."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt ... noch 1 Kapitel Epilog, dann ist's geschafft ...

Im Storsjö bei Östersund soll es wirklich ein Seeungeheuer geben, das nachts über die Kartoffelfelder herfällt. Ich habe stundenlang dort am Ufer gesessen, aber leider ist es nicht aufgetaucht ...


	14. Horror und Hoffnung

Hogwarts Krankenflügel, die letzte ... viel Vergnügen!

Und ganz herzlichen Dank fürs Reviewen an XiaoGui, das Kapitel ist für Dich, meine erste Leserin aus China!!!

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1, die Bewusstseinsstrom-Passage sind aus dem preisgekrönten Buch ‚Beloved' von Toni Morrison übernommen bzw. daran angelehnt und nicht original von mir, aber da ich sie in meiner Examensklausur in ‚American literature' interpretieren durfte, habe ich mir die Freiheit herausgenommen, sie ein bisschen für mich zu nutzen (der Deutsche Titel ist ‚Menschenkind', ich hoffe, der Rest der Übersetzung ist nicht so miserabel wie der Titel, meine Schwester hat das Buch jedenfalls auf Deutsch gelesen und fand es total super, geht um Sklaverei. Toni Morrison ist die erste schwarze Autorin, die den Pulitzer-Preis gewonnen hat, also wirklich empfehlenswert, auf Englisch aber nicht ganz einfach).

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 14: Horror und Hoffnung

„Albus, Sie können die Entscheidung nicht länger auf die Lange Bank schieben. Seit Doktor Hippocampus hier war, hat sich Severus' Zustand nicht im geringsten gebessert, und das war vor über zwei Wochen", drängte Madame Pomfrey wieder einmal, und dieses Mal würde sie nicht locker lassen.

„Ich weiss, Poppy. Aber ich kann einfach ..."

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, Albus. Schauen Sie sich doch nur mal im Spiegel an. Sie sind von den vielen Nächten an seinem Bett schon fast genauso bleich wie der arme Junge. Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass Sie auch noch krank werden. Und, so ungern ich es auch sage, aber Sie sollten sich langsam nach einem neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke umsehen. Dank Severus' strengem und forderndem Lehrstils waren die Schüler dem offiziellen Lehrplan um einiges voraus, aber wenn der Unterricht nicht bald wieder aufgenommen wird, wie sollen die Kinder dann im Sommer ihre Abschlussprüfungen bestehen?"

Durch ein leises Pochen an der Tür wurde Albus einer unmittelbaren Antwort enthoben. „Ja bitte?"Die Tür öffnete sich und der blonde Schopf von Draco Malfoy schaute in das Zimmer.

„Madame Pomfrey, ich glaube, Hermine und ich haben etwas gefunden, das Professor Snape helfen könnte ..."

„Warum kommen Sie und Miss Granger dann nicht herein, so dass wir mit dem Direktor darüber sprechen können?", sagte die Medihexe mit müder Stimme. Was konnten die Kinder schon gefunden haben? Es gab keine Therapie für Cruciatus-induzierten Wahnsinn. Das Ärzteteam in St. Mungo's hatte seit Jahren ausgiebig auf diesem Gebiet geforscht, aber ohne Erfolg. Aber immerhin war es ermutigend, zwei junge Menschen dabei zu beobachten, wie sie so viele Stunden in der Bibliothek verbrachten, um ihrem Lehrer zu helfen. Schwach lächelte sie den beiden Schülern zu, die mit einer Zeitschrift und einigen Bögen Pergament mit Notizen in der Hand zu ihrem Schreibtisch gekommen waren. „Lassen Sie mal sehen, was Sie da haben."

„Es könnte doch nichts schaden es auszuprobieren, oder?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie einem aufmerksam lauschenden Dumbledore und einer Medihexe, die skeptisch ihre Stirn in Falten legte, alles erklärt hatten. „Ich meine, schlimmer als es ohnehin schon ist, kann es doch kaum werden?"Als sowohl Pomfrey als auch der Direktor nachdenklich nickten, fuhr sie fort: „Wir müssten nur etwas finden, vor dem Professor Snape richtig Angst hat ..."Weder Draco noch sie hatten bisher eine vernünftige Idee gehabt. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Snape überhaupt vor irgend etwas Angst hatte.

„Werwölfe", sagte der Direktor leise, „er hat Angst vor Werwölfen."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, ich meine ... Albus, ich glaube kaum, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Nicht, dass ich nicht bereit wäre, Severus zu helfen – ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte das – aber ich habe noch nie von so einer Therapie gehört. Jemanden aus seinem Koma schocken? Das klingt mehr als dubios, wenn Sie mich fragen."

„Ich muss Ihnen zustimmen, Remus. Es klingt tatsächlich dubios, wenn nicht geradezu lachhaft. Aber es ist unsere letzte Hoffnung. Der nächste Vollmond ist in einer Woche, und obwohl der Wolfsbann-Trank von St. Mungo's nicht ganz so effektiv ist wie der, den Severus immer gebraut hat, ist es nicht wirklich gefährlich. Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen. Wir schulden es ihm."

„Und wenn er durch den Schock stirbt?"

„Dann werden wir ihn in Frieden gehen lassen ..."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

_Ich ducke mich kauere mich zusammen unablässig immer nie wird es eine Zeit geben wenn ich mich nicht vor Schmerz und Angst zusammenkauern werde das Kauern ist jetzt und der Schmerz die Angst es ist immer jetzt alles ist jetzt Tageslicht kommt durch die Ritzen in der Wand die Ratte wartet nicht bis ich schlafe der Geschmack von Tod ist in meinem Gesicht ich will um mich treten aber es ist zu eng dafür kauern immer kauern wenn ich mehr zu trinken hätte könnte ich Tränen machen den Geschmack von Tod will ich nicht trinken die Männer mit den Masken schwingen Stäbe des Schmerzes ich versuche meinen Körper hinter mir zu lassen es ist schwer immer und immer zu sterben du schläfst kurz und kommst dann zurück Stäbe des Schmerzes jemand zittert ich kann es fühlen er kämpft darum seinen Körper hinter sich zu lassen der ein kleiner zitternder Vogel ist bin ich es? hier ist kein Platz zum Zittern darum kann ich nicht sterben das ducken und kauern ist jetzt immer jetzt und die Schmerzen und die Angst ich höre eine Stimme Seine Stimme aber die lauten Wolken sind im Weg ich bin nicht groß er kann mich nicht hören ich falle wie der Regen ich ducke mich damit ich nicht mit dem Regen falle ich werde in Stücken sein sie haben mir mein Gesicht genommen die Männer mit den Masken habe es gestohlen hier ist niemand der mir meinen Namen sagen kann ich warte ich warte auf Seine Stimme Nacht und Tag vergehen wieder immer wieder Nacht Tag Nacht Tag Licht kommt durch die Ritzen ich warte die Luft ist schwer ich bin nicht tot sie drückt mich nieder es ist schwer zu atmen in dem engen Raum der Schmerz ist mit mir immer mit mir ich bin ein kleiner Vogel der vor Angst zittert sie haben mir meinen Namen genommen die Männer mit den Masken haben ihn genommen die Stimme kennt meinen Namen aber die Wolken sind im Weg immer und immer im Weg ...-_

_Ein Heulen ein schreckliches Heulen es schneidet durch die Wolken ich zittere das Heulen weckt Erinnerung es gab eine Zeit vor dem Kauern bevor die Wolken im Weg waren ein riesiger Baum im Vollmondlicht ein Tunnel es riecht nach Tod das Heulen druchsticht die Wolken ich zittere zittere vor Angst es druchsticht meine Ohren ein kleiner zitternder Vogel druchsticht meinen Verstand das Heulen kommt näher immer näher ich muss fliehen ich bin nicht groß ich kann durch die Ritzen fliegen durch die das Licht scheint das Heulen verschlingt das Licht ich muss fliegen weg weg es dringt durch die Ritzen zitternd vor Angst zitternd immer zitternd ein kleiner Vogel fliegen ich bin nicht tot das Heulen lässt mein Blut gefrieren tötet mich heulend zerreissen die Wolken ich werde ihn Stücke gehen wo ist die Stimme? das Heulen zerreisst mich ich bin in Stücken ich muss fliegen dahin fliegen wo die Stimme ist die Stimme die meinen Namen weiss wie heisst die Stimme? mein Kopf zerbricht ich breche durch die Wolken zitternd immer zitternd weg von dem Heulen Albus Albus heisst die Stimme fliehen fliegen weg weg nur weg das Heulen ..._

In absolutem Horror flogen seine Augen auf.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte er von der riesigen grauen Bestie wegzukommen, die sich in dem halbdunklen Zimmer über ihn beugte. Eine Bestie mit gefletschten Zähnen und todbringenden Klauen. Das Monster aus seinen schlimmsten Kindheitsträumen. Das Ungeheuer aus der Heulenden Hütte. Schwer keuchend, mit wild rasendem Herz und im Schock unfähig auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben oder seine sich vor Angst zusammenkrampfenden Lungen mit dem bitter nötigen Sauerstoff zu füllen, presste er seinen zitternden Körper gegen einen der oberen Bettpfosten, so weit weg von dem Monster wie möglich.

Plötzlich war die Bestie verschwunden. Er blinzelte. Dort, wo Sekunden zuvor der riesige Wolf gelauert hatte, stand jetzt ein alter Mann mit langem weissen Haar und Bart. Seine freundlichen blauen Augen blitzten über die halbmondförmige Brille hinweg. Der Mann sprach zu ihm. Er kannte die Stimme, Seine Stimme.

„A-Albus?"

Es war kaum mehr als ein zittriges Wispern, aber das Herz des alten Zauberers machte vor Freude einen Satz. Er hatte seinen Namen gesagt. Die Schocktherapie hatte funktioniert.

„Albus, ja, das ist richtig. Mein Name ist Albus, mein lieber Junge", sagte Dumbledore zur Bestätigung und nahm die Hand des vor Panik zitternden Mannes in die seine. Als Severus begann, verzweifelt den Raum abzusuchen, seine Augen noch immer weit vor Schreck, drückte er ihn sanft an seine Brust, und strich ihm beruhigend über das schweißnasse Haar. „Der Wolf ist weg, Severus, du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Er ist weg. Niemand wird dir weh tun. Es war Remus, nur Remus. Erinnerst du dich an Remus? Er hat den Wolfsbann-Trank genommen. Er hätte dir nichts getan. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben ..."

Langsam, sehr langsam löste sich die Anspannung, das Zittern wurde schwächer, und der dunkelhaarige Zauberer lehnte sich schlaff in die Umarmung des Direktors. Müde schloss er die Augen, während ein letztes Schaudern durch seinen Körper lief.

Nach einer Weile trat Madame Pomfrey zu den beiden ans Bett. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gestanden um, falls nötig, einzugreifen.

„Albus, ich würde Severus jetzt gerne untersuchen, und dann sollte er schlafen. Er muss vollkommen erschöpft sein", sagte sie leise. Dumbledore nickte und ließ den kranken Zauberer sanft auf die Matratze gleiten, ohne jedoch seine Hand loszulassen. „Severus, erinnerst du dich an Poppy? Poppy Pomfrey, unsere Medihexe?"Der junge Mann blinzelte ein paar Mal und kämpfte sichtlich darum, deine Augen offen und fokusiert zu halten, dann nickte er schwach. Als die Medihexe jedoch ihren Zauberstab zog, zuckte er zusammen und fing erneut an zu zittern, aber nach weiteren sanften Worten des Direktors beruhigte er sich wieder, schloss die Augen und ließ Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab langsam über seine Stirn bewegen. Ab und an nickte die Medihexe, sagte aber nichts.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen, Severus?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie mit der Untersuchung fertig war.

„Mein Kopf", antwortete er heiser. Pomfrey nickte wieder, dann zog sie ein kleines Glasfläschchen aus ihrer Schürzentasche. Sie zählte fünf Tropfen einer honigfarbenen Flüssigkeit in das Glas Wasser, das auf dem Nachttisch stand, und hielt es ihrem Patienten an die Lippen.

„Hier, mein Lieber, trinken Sie das. Es hilft die Schmerzen lindern und wird Sie schlafen lassen. Wir passen auf Sie auf, während Sie sich ausruhen."

Noch bevor Severus den letzten Tropfen des Trankes heruntergeschluckt hatte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Poppy, was haben Sie bei der Untersuchung festgestellt?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt, als er mit Madame Pomfrey und Minerva McGonagall, die zurück in den Krankenflügel gekommen war, nachdem sie den zahmen Werwolf in das Gästezimmer gebracht hatte, im Büro der Medihexe bei einem Mitternachts-Tee und belegten Broten saß.

Severus hatte ihn erkannt, sich sogar an seinen Namen erinnert. Albus. Das war ein erstaunlicher Fortschritt, oder etwa nicht? Dumbledore wusste, dass dies nicht notwendigerweise bedeutete, dass sein junger Freund bereits geheilt war. Sehr wahrscheinlich war es noch ein weiter Weg bis zur vollständigen Genesung. Aber es war zumindest ein Anfang, und er würde diesen Weg nicht alleine gehen müssen. Endlich gab es Hoffnung ...

Pomfrey lächelte. „Doktor Hippocampus wird es schwerfallen dies zu glauben, wenn ich ihm meinen Bericht von den Ereignissen dieser Nacht schicke. Ich würde es selbst nicht glauben, hätte ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, sind Severus' Gehirnfunktionen wieder völlig normal, nur ist er ziemlich durcheinander und hat starke Kopfschmerzen. Symptome wie nach einer schweren Gehirnerschütterung. Wahrscheinlich wird er zunächst große Erinnerungslücken und Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten haben. Jedoch bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich mit der Zeit, viel Ruhe und einer Menge Schlaf wieder ganz erholen wird. Natürlich ist da immer noch das Trauma der Gefangenschaft und der Verlust seines Arms, mit dem er fertig werden muss. Es wird nicht leicht werden, aber Severus ist einfach zu stur, um sich Depressionen hinzugeben, jedenfalls so lange er fühlt, dass er noch gebraucht wird."

„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er weiss, wie sehr wir auf ihn angewiesen sind, auch wenn seine Tage als Spion nun endgültig vorbei sein werden. Irgendwie finden wir sicher auch einen Weg, wie er trotz seiner Behinderung weiter unterrichten und Tränke brauen kann."

„Das werden wir, Albus, aber nicht mehr heute Nacht", unterbrach McGonagall und sandte dem Direktor einen ihrer strengen, gleichzeitig aber mütterlich besorgten Blicke zu, die keine Widerrede duldeten. „Sie sehen fix und fertig aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf, und ich fühle mich auch nicht mehr gerade taufrisch. Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Poppy wird uns sicher benachrichtigen, sobald Severus aufwacht."

Resolut nahm die gestrenge Lehrerin für Verwandlung den Direktor beim Arm und führte ihn aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt bleibt noch der Epilog, und der kommt bestimmt schon bald ... Und bitte nicht vergessen einen kleinen (oder auch großen) review zu hinterlassen, besonders würde mich interessieren, wie Euch der Bewusstseinsstrom gefallen hat!

XiaoGui: Schön, dass Dir meine Geschichten so gut gefallen, und das auch noch auf Englisch und auf Deutsch. Ich war mir ganz unsicher, ob mein Schreibstil in der Deutschen Übersetzung so gefallen würde, wenn ich die Geschichte gleich auf Deutsch geschrieben hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich ganz anders geworden. Deshalb habe ich mich ganz besonders über Deine lieben reviews gefreut, und dann noch aus China! Du bist aber nicht Chinesin, oder? ‚A Matter of Age' gefällt mir auch besonders gut, muß ich bei Gelegenheit auch noch übersetzen.


	15. Epilog

Ein paar Wochen später in Hogwarts (und endlich nicht mehr im Krankenflügel) ...

Viel Spass beim letzten Teil von ‚Gefangen'! Über einen kurzen (lange sind auch nicht verboten, im Gegenteil...) Abschluss-review würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Herzlichen Dank an alle Leser und besonders an meine fleissigen Reviewer, virtuelle Merci-Schokolade jeglicher Geschmacksrichtungen an alle, vielleicht bis später einmal bei einer neuen Geschichte (oder einer von meinen alten) ...

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilog

„Ich habe eine Mitteilung zu machen." Professor Dumbledores Stimme schallte freudig durch die Große Halle, freudiger als man ihn seit Wochen hatte sprechen hören. „Professor Snape ist auf dem besten Wege, sich von den schweren Verletzungen zu erholen, die Voldemort und seine Anhänger ihm zugefügt haben."Bei der Erwähnung des gefürchteten Namens lief ein Schaudern durch die Menge der versammelten Schüler. Der Direktor hatte nie offiziell erklärt, was mit ihrem Lehrer für Zaubertränke geschehen war, und die wildesten Gerüchte hatten in Hogwarts die Runde gemacht. Es war also wahr, dass der finstere Professor kein Schwarzmagier und Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer war, wie so viele vermutet hatten. Er hatte gegen das Monster gekämpft, und wie es aussah, hatte er dafür bezahlt. „Ich freue mich, euch ankündigen zu können, dass er höchst wahrscheinlich nach den Osterferien wieder unterrichten wird,"fuhr der Direktor fort, „und erwarte von euch, dass ihr ihn so warm willkommen heisst, wie es ein treuer Kämpfer auf der Seite des Lichts verdient."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder, wobei er das aufgeregte Gemurmel und Geschnatter der ihm anvertrauten Schüler ignorierte. Severus hatte schon immer eine Art morbiden Vergnügens an den Gerüchten gefunden, die sich über die Jahre um seine Person gerankt hatten; das langlebigste davon war die Vermutung, er sei in Wahrheit ein Vampir. Deshalb würde er die wilden Spekulationen der Schüler bestimmt nicht stoppen. Alles, was dazu dienen konnte den rekonvaleszenten jungen Zauberer aufzuheitern, war momentan mehr als willkommen. Severus war jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen im Hauptquartier des Ordens untergebracht, zusammen mit Remus Lupin, so dass er sich keine Gedanken über neugierige Schüler machen musste, die ihren gefürchteten Zaubertränkelehrer bei seinen ersten unsicheren Schritten auf dem Weg zur Genesung beobachten könnten. Die meisten seiner Erinnerungen waren inzwischen zurückgekehrt, gute sowie weniger gute, und bedauerlicherweise überwogen bei weitem die letzteren, besonders in den Alpträumen, die ihn regelmäßig heimsuchten. Dumbledore war froh darüber, dass Remus und Severus scheinbar besser miteinander auskamen, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte, obwohl dies auch nur ein Zeichen dafür sein konnte, dass der Slytherin noch nicht wirklich sein altes, sarkastisches Selbst war, und das war eher beunruhigend. Andererseits bestand – ohne James und Sirius – vielleicht tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass die beiden früheren Gegner schlussendlich doch noch Freunde wurden, wer weiss? Um den Mann von seinen belastenden Erinnerungen abzulenken, hatten sie ein nettes kleines Zaubertränke-Laboratorium in einem der uralten, bedenklich an Kerker erinnernden Kellerräume eingerichtet. So wie Dumbledore die Familie Black kannte, hatten die Räume früher wahrscheinlich genau diesem Zweck gedient. Severus konnte noch nicht längere Zeit am Stück brauen, da seine Knie unweigerlich anfangen würden zu schmerzen und ein erneuter Migräneanfall unabwendbar war, wenn er sich überanstrengte. Komplizierte Gebräue wie der Wolfsbann-Trank kamen daher noch immer nicht in Frage. Dennoch kam er mit Hilfe einiger nützlicher Zaubersprüche, die Filius Flitwick ihm gezeigt hatte, und den hingebungsvollen Diensten einer Hauselfin namens Winky soweit schon erstaunlich gut zurecht. Gut genug, um hoffentlich in einigen Wochen wieder unterrichten zu können. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was so manche Schüler denken mochten, hatte Severus eine gute Hand mit Hauselfen, wenigstens so lange sie nicht zu viel sprachen und nicht versuchten ihn zu bemuttern. Dies war unter den Hauselfen in Hogwarts wohlbekannt, und gewöhnlicherweise respektierten sie die Eigenheiten des Tränkelehrers. Die kleine Winky war absolut hinreissend in ihrem winzigen Laborkittel und den Schutzhandschuhen – ihrer speziellen Arbeitsausrüstung, nicht Kleidung, oh nein! – und sie hatte schnell gelernt, wie man geschickt Zutaten schnitt und vorbereitete, Glasgefäße, Messer und Kessel reinigte und die Vorräte an Zutaten in Ordnung hielt. Sie war so beschäftigt und stolz darauf, der persönliche Hauself des Tränkemeisters zu sein, dass sie das Butterbier-Trinken völlig aufgegeben hatte. Ein weiterer positiver Effekt dieses Arrangements. Ironischerweise befand sich Severus ansonsten in ziemlich der gleichen Situation wie ein gewisser Sirius Black im letzten Jahr, eingeschlossen im Hauptquartier und nicht in der Lage viel mehr für den Orden zu tun als Ratschläge zu erteilen, und er ertrug es auch nicht viel besser als der Animagus. Geduld war noch nie eine der hervorstechenden Charaktereigenschaften von Severus gewesen, ausser, wenn er es mit komplizierten Zaubertränken zu tun hatte, und Dumbledore wusste, dass der Mann sein Leben darum geben würde, sofort auf die Todesser losgehen und sich an ihnen rächen zu können. Jedoch war der Slytherin vernünftiger und gerissener als der verstorbene Gryffindor, jedenfalls wenn er nicht gerade einen seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle hatte, und deshalb würde er sich widerwillig damit abfinden zu warten und im Geheimen auf die Möglichkeit hinzuarbeiten, eines Tages Voldemort und seine Todesser endgültig zu vernichten. Auf diese Art jagten alle Schlangen, und dieser Gedanke würde ihn sicher aufrecht erhalten. Wenigstens für eine Weile.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Die Tür des Klassenzimmers öffnete sich mit dem charakteristischen Knall, und herein kam mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang der Meister der Zaubertränke. Er sah hager und blass aus, sogar für seine Verhältnisse, und seinem Gang fehlte die übliche Spannkraft, jedoch war der vernichtende Todesblick, den der Professor Neville Longbottom zuwarf, als er seine Flasche mit verdünntem Bundimun-Sekret umstieß, zweifelsohne ganz der alte Snape. Erstaunlicherweise zuckte Neville unter dem Blick nicht wie sonst zusammen, sondern lächelte seinen Lehrer entschuldigend an, während er die verschüttete Flüssigkeit aufwischte, die sich langsam durch die Tischplatte ätzte. Der Junge war dieser Tage viel zu glücklich, um sich durch einen strafenden Blick beeindrucken zu lassen. Nach fünfzehn Jahren in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungo's und zur großen Überraschung aller, einschließlich der Heiler und besonders von Dr. Hippocampus, ging es seinen Eltern endlich besser. Eine riesige Acromantula hatte seinem Vater geholfen, und seine Mutter war von einem echten, aber wohlgenährten Vampir aus ihrem Wahnsinn geschockt worden. Es hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, bis sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatten, dass ihr kleines Baby inzwischen ein junger Mann war und dass sie fünfzehn Jahre ihres Lebens verpasst hatten. Aber bald würden sie St. Mungo's verlassen können und endlich eine normale Familie sein. Nevilles Lächeln vertiefte sich bei der warmen Erinnerung daran, wie sich seine Mutter plötzlich an seinen Namen erinnert hatte. Nein, eine kleine Ermahnung von Snape konnte sein neu gefundenes Glück nicht trüben. Ausserdem verdankte er die Heilung seiner Eltern ja in gewisser Weise seinem gefürchteten Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Eine für die Schüler eher angenehme Veränderung des Unterrichts war, dass Snape nicht mehr ständig mit beissender Kritik und Beleidigungen um sich werfend über den brauenden Teenagern hing und ihnen wie eine furchterregende, übergroße Fledermaus im Nacken saß, sondern die Doppelstunde überwiegend in seinem Stuhl oder an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt verbrachte. In letzterer Haltung sah er jetzt, wo er seine Arme nicht mehr vor der Brust verschränken konnte, eher unbeholfen aus, da er nicht zu wissen schien, was er mit seiner rechten Hand anfangen sollte ... Nichtsdestotrotz entging nichts, nicht einmal der kleinste Fehler oder die kürzeste Unaufmerksamkeit, seinem prüfenden Blick.

Als Snape Gryffindor zehn Punkte abzog, weil Harry das Drachenblut vor der pulverisierten Saponaria in seinen Kraftreiniger gegeben und dadurch eine Explosion klebrig-grüner Substanz verursacht hatte, die überschäumte und einen Gestank verbreitete, der unheilverkündend an Trolldung erinnerte, starrte Harry ärgerlich zurück. Jedoch senkte er schnell seinen Blick und begann, die Schweinerei aufzuwischen. Hermine hatte Recht, er sollte wirklich besser aufpassen oder seine Unaufmerksamkeit könnte eines Tages einen gefährlichen Unfall verursachen. Da es Snapes Aufgabe war, für Sicherheit in seinem Unterricht zu sorgen, war es kein Wunder, dass er mit allem sehr strikt war und keine Schlampereien duldete, obwohl er es Harrys Ansicht nach doch etwas damit übertrieb. Und dass er Gryffindor immer mehr Punkte abzog als jedem anderen Haus ärgerte Harry noch immer. Nach fast sechs Snape-freien Monaten hatte Gryffindor jedoch schon so viele Hauspunkte gesammelt, dass es fast unmöglich war, dieses Jahr nicht den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Und der Quidditch-Pokal war zweifellos auch der ihre, mit ihm als Sucher und Ron als Torwart ...

„Mr. Wealsey, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger," verkündete Snape plötzlich, nachdem die Schüler ihre Zaubertrankproben zum Benoten abgegeben hatten. „Bevor sie gehen, im Vorratsraum ist etwas für Sie, zweites Regal auf der linken Seite. Mr Malfoy, würden Sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen?"

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Zwick mich, Hermine, ich glaube, ich träume. Das sind doch nicht etwa Geschenke, oder?", fragte Ron ungläubig. Sein gesamtes Weltbild schien beim Anblick der in grün und silbernes Papier verpackten Schachteln wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenzufallen.

„Nein, kein Traum, Ron. Das ist ganz wirklich." Lächelnd griff Hermine nach dem Umschlag mit Rons Namen darauf und hielt ihn ihrem Freund vor die Nase. „Das hier sieht sogar aus, als wäre es für dich."Natürlich war seines das kleinste Geschenk, wenn es überhaupt ein Geschenk war und nicht nur eine einfache Dankeskarte. Obwohl er ja nicht einmal das von Snape erwartet hatte. Als er den Umschlag öffnete und hinein lunste, wurden seine Augen trotz der anfänglichen Enttäuschung groß vor Staunen. „Wow, Karten für das Chudley Cannon Spiel nächstes Wochenende, zwei Stück, und noch dazu Ehrenplätze!"Der beiliegende Zettel erklärte, dass ein Portschlüssel rechtzeitig für ihn und eine gewisse Miss Grünblatt bereitgestellt werden würde, um sie zum Stadium und wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Eine gewisse Miss Grünblatt? Woher zum Teufel wusste der fettige Idiot von Silene? Bis vor kurzem hatte er selbst ja nichts davon gewusst! Wendete der schleimige Slytherin jetzt, wo er Voldemort nicht mehr ausspionieren konnte, seine Doppelagenten-Tricks auf seine Schülern an? Das waren ja schöne Aussichten! Es lag noch eine Karte im Umschlag, grün mit silbernem Slytherinwappen und genau zwei Worten darauf: ‚Vielen Dank' und die Initialen S.S. – Snape wusste also doch, wie man ‚Danke' buchstabierte, dachte Ron, obwohl er stark daran zweifelte, dass der übellaunige Professor es auch aussprechen konnte. Er würde sich sicher eher die Zunge abbeissen, ehe er das Wort im Beisein von Schülern äusserte, besonders wenn es sich bei den Schülern um Gryffindors handelte. Nicht, dass er sonderlich scharf darauf war, ein Vier-Augen-Dankes-Gespräch mit dem Tränkelehrer zu führen, und der Gedanke daran, möglicherweise die Hand des fettigen Idioten schütteln zu müssen, ließ es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter laufen. Nein, besser eine kurze und schmerzlose Karte. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht einmal so schmerzlos für den Professor gewesen mit dem Gedanken daran, wem er sein Leben verdankte, diese zwei Worte zu schreiben. Und die Tatsache, dass Neville Longbottoms Blut durch seine Adern floss, musste mehr als schmerzlich für den Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein. Kichernd drehte sich Ron zu seinen Freunden um. „Was hast du bekommen, Hermi? Ein Zaubertränke-Buch?"

„Ein brandneues, ‚Komplizierte Tränke für Meister'; es ist noch nicht einmal im Handel! Und es hat eine Widmung: ‚Für eine sehr vielversprechende Schülerin, Perseus Evans.' Das ist der Autor! Sogar das Wolfsbann Rezept ist drin ..."

„Ach, hör schon auf damit, Hermi", stöhnte Ron. „Nimm deine Nase aus dem Buch und öffne lieber die andere kleine Schachtel, die ist auch für dich." Mit Bedauern riss Hermine die Augen von ihrem neuen Besitz und begann das kleine Päckchen auszupacken.

„Noch ein Halsband für Krummbein! Und Snape hat es mit einem Aufspür-Zauber belegt. Das ist aber nett." Sie konnte sogar beide Halsbänder zur gleichen Zeit benutzen; zusammen würden das filigrane silberne mit den Smaragden von Draco und Snapes verzaubertes schwarzes umwerfend aussehen. Wenn nicht seine rötliche Farbe wäre, sähe Krumm damit wie ein Slytherin Maskottchen aus ... Bei dem Gedanken leise kichernd, drehte sich Hermine um und betrachtete Nevilles Geschenk. Es war bei weitem das größte. Neville lächelte, während er den beiliegenden Zettel las. „Es ist ein Kessel-Brennt-Nie-An, eine ganz neue Erfindung aus Amerika. Ein richtiger Kassenschlager in den Staaten. Dort muss es eine ganze Menge Zauberer geben, die die gleichen Probleme haben wie ich, und das sogar ohne Snape im Nacken, der sie total nervös macht! Sobald die Zutaten im Kessel kurz vorm Siedepunkt sind, wird der Alarm ausgelöst. Ab jetzt wird der Zaubertränke-Unterricht wohl viel sicherer sein."Neville grinste breit.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Snape für jeden das richtige gefunden. Was wohl in Ginnys Paket drin ist? Ein kleines Büchlein oder so etwas?"

„Lass es uns ihr gleich geben, Ron. Sie ist bestimmt in der Großen Halle zum Mittagessen. Ich habe auch schon ziemlichen Hunger."

„Rate mal, was ich habe, Hermi? Ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd verdrücken ... Und ich muss Silene von den Tickets erzählen!"

Zum ersten mal seit sechs Jahren verließen die Gryffindors die Kerker plaudernd und kichernd statt kochend vor Ärger und Frustration, oder, in Nevilles Fall, am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem großen Kamin in Snape's Büro, vis-a-vis von seinem Lehrer. Dies war sehr ungewöhnlich, da Schüler sonst immer den unbequemen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zugewiesen bekamen, falls sie sich überhaupt hinsetzen durften.

„Sir, ich muss mich entschuldigen für das, was ..."

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy, Sie müssen sich für gar nichts entschuldigen", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Es war nicht ihre Schuld, sondern meine eigene, da ich es war, der diesen verdammten Imperio-Trank erfunden hat. Sie sind nicht verantwortlich für das, was geschehen ist. Sie sind nur dafür verantwortlich, was Sie danach getan haben, und darauf können Sie stolz sein."Ein kurzer Augenblick der Stille gab Draco die Gelegenheit, Snapes Worte in vollem Umfang in sich aufzunehmen, bevor sein Hauslehrer weiter sprach: „Ich nehme an, dass Sie das Mal annehmen werden, sobald sie siebzehn sind?"Verlass dich auf Snape, nicht um den heissen Brei herumzureden ... Draco nickte. „Der Direktor hat mir erzählt, was geschehen ist und was Sie planen. Sie sind sich bewusst, wie schwierig dies sein wird, und mit welchen extremen Gefahren es verbunden ist? Tödlichen Gefahren?"Draco nickte erneut. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie unerbittlich Voldemort auf Verrat reagierte. Er braucht nur seinen Lehrer zu betrachten, den schwarzen Umhang, der verdeckte, was, wie er wusste, nicht mehr da war. Der Gedanke alleine ließ ihn erschaudern. Trotzdem war er fest entschlossen. Er würde das Dunkle Mal empfangen und seinen zukünftigen Meister ausspionieren, damit seine Kinder, wenn er je welche haben sollten, ohne die Bedrohung der Dunkelheit aufwachsen konnten. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er sogar ein gewisses ‚Schlammblut' heiraten, etwas, das er unmöglich tun konnte, so lange Voldemort existierte. Bei dem Gedanken verzogen sich seine Lippen in einem grimmigen Lächeln.

„Ich sehe, ich werde Ihnen die Idee nicht ausreden können."Snape seufzte tief. „Der Orden braucht dringend einen Spion, jetzt wo ich diese Funktion nicht mehr ausüben kann."Seine nachtschwarzen Augen wurden noch dunkler, als er für einen Moment innehielt. „Nichtsdestotrotz ist dies kein Kinderspiel", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Sie müssen so gut darauf vorbereitet sein wie möglich. Unter anderem ist es unbedingt erforderlich, dass Sie lernen ihre Gedanken durch Okklumantik gegen Eindringen von aussen zu schützen. Und Sie müssen gut darin sein, sonst haben Sie nicht die geringste Chance gegen einen meisterhaften Legilimentiker wie den Dunklen Lord. Allerdings gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie diesen obskuren Zweig der Zauberei weit besser meistern werden als eine gewisse Gryffindor Berühmtheit. Nicht umsonst sind Sie ein Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Am besten beginnen wir gleich morgen mit dem Training. Um nicht unnötig Verdacht zu erregen, dürfen Sie sich natürlich nicht ausserhalb des Unterrichts in Gesellschaft eines ‚Verräters' sehen lassen. Ich werde Ihnen das Passwort zu dem Geheimgang geben, der vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu meinen Privaträumen führt. Haben Sie nur keine Hemmungen, ihn wann immer Sie wollen zu benutzen."Er lächelte den blonden Slytherin aufmunternd zu. Obwohl seine Slytherins nicht halb so viel Angst vor ihm hatten wie der Rest der Schülerschaft, so musste der Gedanke daran die Höhle des Löwen – oder besser gesagt, das Nest der Oberschlange – tatsächlich zu betreten den Jungen ziemlich nervös machen. Er wäre wahnsinnig vor Angst geworden, wenn sein früherer Hauslehrer ihn in seine Privaträume eingeladen hätte. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte ... „Wie Sie sicher bald erfahren werden, habe ich meinen Gryffindor-Rettern einige Geschenke zukommen lassen. Ihnen jedoch möchte ich meinen tiefen Dank aussprechen und Ihnen meine Freundschaft anbieten. Meine Tür wird immer offen für Sie sein, Draco."

Draco war sprachlos. Schließlich brachte der zukünftige Spion stotternd ein „Vielen Dank, Sir"hervor.

„Draco, sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass niemand Verdacht geschöpft hat? Ich habe Gerüchte über Sie und eine gewisse Gryffindor-Alleswisserin gehört. Ausserdem war da noch die Eule an Ihren Vater, und Sie wurden sicher bei Ihren häufigen Besuchen im Krankenflügel während meines Aufenthaltes dort beobachtet."

„Oh, das ist kein Problem, Sir. Letzteres war nur, um Sie auszuspionieren."Ein schlaues Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Und Hermine ... uhm, Miss Granger, ist offiziell nur ein Mittel, um näher an Potter heran zu kommen. Für die Eule hat meine Mutter die Verantwortung übernommen. Sie wird in ihrem Versteck in der Schweiz bleiben, bis der Krieg vorbei ist."Snape nickte nachdenklich. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige, der schon seit Jahren wusste, dass Narzissa nur wegen ihres Sohnes Lucius nicht verlassen und weiter die Fassade der perfekten Reinblütler-Familie aufrecht erhalten hatte. Es war nur logisch, dass sie Draco schützen würde, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie möglicherweise jahrelang weit entfernt von ihrem Sohn im Exil leben musste. Wenigstens war sie nun weg von Lucius.

„Sie wissen, dass Ihr Vater und ich einst Freunde waren?", fragte Snape leise. „Oder besser gesagt, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."Er schaute zu Boden, und seine Stimme klang einen Moment lang fast traurig. Dann blickte er fest in Dracos Augen. „Ich habe erst herausgefunden, dass alles nichts als eine Farce gewesen war, als ich mich bis zum Hals in einem Sumpf von Lügen, Blut, Tod und Schmerzen wiederfand. Dumbledore hat mir eine zweite Chance gegeben. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie Ihre erste wahrgenommen haben."Das Lächeln, das Snape ihm schenkte, war so aufrichtig und voll von Zuneigung und Stolz, dass Dracos Herz einen Sprung machte. Er hatte den übellaunigen Tränkemeister nie so lächeln sehen. Und seinen Vater auch nicht. Die Freundschaft dieses Mannes war all die Mühen und Gefahren, die er auf sich genommen hatte, wert; es war das wertvollste Geschenk, das er je erhalten hatte, abgesehen von Hermine vielleicht. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass er den Professor nicht enttäuschte, niemals.

„Professor, Sie sind OK, oder?", fragte Draco plötzlich voller Sorge.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken um mich, Draco. So lange ich noch einen Arm habe um im Kampf meinen Zauberstab zu schwingen ..."Nun war es Snape, der grimmig lächelte, und Draco war froh, auf der gleichen Seite wie der Tränkemeister zu stehen. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der dem Zorn des Professors gegenübertreten musste, nein, Merlin bewahre ihn. Schließlich erhob sich Snape. „Sie gehen jetzt besser und essen etwas, sonst kommen Sie noch zu spät zu Verwandlung. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass McGonagall Ihnen Hauspunkte abzieht, nicht wahr? Und ich brauche noch etwas Ruhe, bevor ich einer weiteren Klasse voller hoffnungsloser Dummköpfe entgegentreten kann ..."Er begleitete Draco zur Tür. „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Draco."

„Sie auch, Professor."Seinen Hauslehrer noch einmal anlächelnd, machte Draco sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Ende

---------------------------------------------

Falls Ihr Euch fragt, was Snape Ginny geschenkt hat, es war natürlich ein magisches Tagebuch, aber diesmal ohne schwarze Magie. Und natürlich findet Hermine heraus, wer der Autor ihres neuen Zaubertränke Buchs ist, sie ist ja nicht umsonst die intelligenteste Hexe in ihrem Jahrgang. Ob sie und Draco später heiraten, überlasse ich Eurer Phantasie ... Silene latifolia ist übrigens eine sehr hübsche weiße Wildblume (weiße Lichtnelke), und Hippocampus ist die Bezeichnung einer Hirnregion, dachte, die Namen sind ganz passend für eine Hufflepuff und einen Hirnspezialist ... Winky mit ihrer ‚Ausrüstung' als Severus' Laborassistentin ist übrigens die Idee von expressivelyperky, sie hat mir netterweise erlaubt, die kleine Hauselfe auszuleihen.

Ich hoffe, alle offenen Fragen – jedenfalls die wichtigen – wurden beantwortet und die Geschichte hat Euch gefallen, obwohl sie zugegebenermassen etwas brutal war, aber deshalb hat sie ja auch ein R-rating und die Folter-Warnung.

Und jetzt noch auf dieses kleine ‚go' links unten drücken ... Ihr wisst schon warum. Tausend Dank!!!

Mina Harker: Tausend Dank für dein dickes Lob, freut mich, dass Dir der Bewusstseinsstrom so gut gefallen hat. Nur ist er ja nicht allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen, wie ich ja angemerkt hatte. Also ein guter Teil des Lobs geht an Toni Morrison, obwohl ich ja nicht glaube, dass sie das hier jemals lesen wird ... Tut mir leid, dass das letzte Kapitel doppelt war, als ich es das erste Mal hochgeladen habe, hat erst alles mögliche nicht funktioniert, weil ffnet zu viel Betrieb hatte, und dann gab es eine Fehlermeldung. Deshalb habe ich es noch mal hochgeladen, und dann war es auf einmal doppelt. So eine kleine Idee für eine neue fic mit ein bisschen Snape-torture hab ich schon, aber ob und wann sie es aufs Papier bzw. die Festplatte macht, weiß ich noch nicht, und zuerst wird's eh Englisch. Aber vielleicht magst Du ja auch meine andere fic, die ich gerade übersetze, im letzten Kapitel gibt es auch noch ein bisschen Snape-torture, und krank ist er auch, also vielleicht auch Dein Geschmack. Würde mich freuen.

Pe: Freut mich sehr, dass Dir die Geschichte so gut gefallen hat. Tausend Dank für Deine lieben reviews! Und Snape konnte ich ja schlecht so im Koma liegen lassen, er ist ja mein absoluter Lieblingschara. Und gleich danach kommt Remus. Und dass er ein Werwolf ist, muss doch auch mal eine positive Seite haben, dachte ich mal so. Vielleicht hast Du ja Lust, auch meine anderen Geschichten zu lesen? Ein paar Kapitel gibt es auch schon auf Deutsch. So nach und nach werde ich sie alle übersetzen.

Lorraine: Vielen Dank für Deinen review! Freut mich, daß Dir die Geschichte und der Bewußtseinsstrom gefallen. Es ist immer ganz besonders schön, von jemand Neues eine Rückmeldung zu bekommen!


End file.
